


Long have I waited

by Rose_Milburn



Series: The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [9]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: "Come back to me, with all your heart,Don't let fear keep us apartTrees do bend, though straight and tallSo must we, to others' call.Long have I waited for your coming home to meand living freely our new lives."
Series: The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001307
Comments: 483
Kudos: 142





	1. Family Needs Family

**Author's Note:**

> "Come back to me, with all your heart,  
> Don't let fear keep us apart  
> Trees do bend, though straight and tall  
> So must we, to others' call.
> 
> Long have I waited for your coming home to me  
> and living freely our new lives."

They’d finally made it home after the celebrations at Vorrutyer House and shut the door on the rest of the world. Byerly Vorrutyer bent over the crib of his new-born son to kiss the mop of silky-fine black hair and run just one finger along the velvet cheek. He had to blink back scalding tears as he straightened up. Family. He had a _family_ now. Sela Thorne, his co-conspirator in the miracle, squeezed his arm.

“Well, Da, here we are. I’ve never been so frightened in all my life.”

By turned to embrace his spouse in a fierce hug, burying his head into Sela’s shoulder to hide his emotion. This once he didn’t care if he creased his tunic or mussed his hair. They stood there together for a few moments before Byerly regretfully let Sela go. He was beset with worries now that the first euphoria had started to fade.

“Are you sure you want to go ahead with feeding him yourself, Sela? I don’t have any expectations, you know. Are you convinced you’re going to be able to handle the hormones? It’s not too late to back out.”

Sela put its hand on its hips and glared at him. “What, and waste six months of treatment? I think not. He’s my son. Belpierre deserves to have the best. I’ll be sure and let you know if it gets to be too much for me, Byerly.”

“And are you really sure you’re happy to be called his Ma?”

“Stop stressing, will you? We’ve been through all of this countless times. I’m the mother of this child. In a regular herm to herm arrangement I could be the father of the next one, but this is _not_ a regular arrangement and there’s not likely to be a next one, anyway. It’ll be so much easier for him if he just calls me Ma until he’s old enough to call me Sela.”

By wanted everything to be perfect. He wasn’t in control, of the situation or his feelings, and he didn’t like it one little bit. He hadn’t expected the blood of his ancestor to rise up in him, either. Pierre le Sanguinaire had been fiercely and uncompromisingly protective of his family and his emperor. Right now Byerly could understand him completely. There’d be blood on the floor, and probably on the walls as well, if anyone offered his partner or his child violence, that was all he knew. His stomach _churned_ at the thought of anything happening to these people he loved more than he loved himself, _and that was saying something._

“Come on, let sleeping babies lie.” Sela drew him out of the tiny bedroom and led him to the sofa in their little lounge room. “Sit down and try to catch your wits. I don’t know about you, but this has been the biggest day of my life by far. The only other things to come close would be the day I met you and that night at _The Black Sheep_ when we first made love.”

By tried to speak. Nothing came out on his first attempt. He swallowed and tried again. It was better to talk about inconsequential things just now. “Ivan Vorpatril and Miles Vorkosigan have got a book running, did you know? There’s about ten people in on it, as far as I can gather. Ivan told me just before he left Vorrutyer House. The first one to spot me with vomit on my shoulder scoops the pool.”

Sela just shrugged. “Ivan won’t be far behind us, will he? The laugh will be on the other side of his face when it happens to him. Miles just had to one-up everyone with his twins of course. Ekaterin was a bit dubious about it, but she talked him down from six, or so she said. She’d do anything he asked, of course, within reason, but six at once was just ridiculous. She said Miles is permanently stuck on fast forward. I like talking to Ekaterin. She’s so sensible, and such a beautiful soul.”

Byerly had a very soft spot for Ekaterin, ever since she’d saved him from General Allegre and an interrogation from ImpSec. Apart from that, she’d turned his life around with her idea for DoubleVee Aesthetica. She’d just… _enfolded_ him into her family, somehow, much to Miles’ dismay. “Vorkosigan’s a lucky dog. Ekaterin is such a class act. Nearly as classy as _you_ , Sela.”

“Well, there’s going to be a whole nursery school full of babies, with Dono’s and the emperor’s as well. We won’t be short of play dates.”

Byerly sighed. “All we have to do is live through the next twenty-four hours, and then the next week.”

Sela laughed. “And then the next month, and the next year. Countless other people have done this, Byerly, and we can, too. Don’t sell yourself short. It’s wonderful to have all our friends around us, but Belpierre is going to be a bit light on for family as he grows up, isn’t he, with only Dono’s children as cousins?”

 _Sela didn’t know_. He’d never been able to talk much about his childhood. By had always tried not to think about it, but he was going to have to think about it now, wasn’t he? There was a tiny speck of fluff from Belpierre’s blanket on his sleeve. He concentrated on removing it to give himself some breathing space.

There was silence for a few moments. Sela was quick to pick up on Byerly’s tension. “Did I say something wrong?”

By didn’t take his eyes off his sleeve. “Truth to tell, Sela, Belpierre does have cousins. I have a sister. The last news I heard of her Richars told me she had two children. I’ve never met them, or her husband. There could be more sprogs by now. Juliette was thirteen when my father sent me away. She was shipped off to the South Continent when she was seventeen and married by eighteen. I was pretty much scraping the bottom of the barrel then, when I was twenty three, somewhere here in the Caravanserai. That was before it was cleaned up, of course. I was in no fit state to do anything for years, and then it was all too late and too hard.”

He looked up at last. His face felt stiff. “I loved my sister, Sela. I still love her, when I can bring myself to think about her. Richars…he made my father believe that I—” He broke off, unable to say the words. “Richars poisoned everything that was sweet, good and gentle about the way we cared for each other. No-one would listen to a word we said, either of us. The last memory I have of her is Juliette screaming my name, over and over as I was hauled into a light flyer.”

Sela’s voice was gentle, deliberately neutral and non-accusing. It reached out to take a hold of Byerly’s hand. “And you’ve never tried to find her?”

By shook his head. “Not for years. I did once. No one would tell me what her married name was. It all just got too difficult.”

“Well, that settles it.” Sela gripped his hand before it stood up to go and brew a pot of tea. “You’re just going to have to go and find her now, aren’t you, Byerly? You’re not nobody any more. You’ve got influence, and money. I’ll help you. Dono will help you, or Ivan, and if neither of those can find her I’m perfectly sure Lord Auditor Vorkosigan will run her to ground in no time.”

There was a wail from the bedroom. Sela, busy in the tiny kitchen, looked over its shoulder. “Your turn, Byerly, off you go. You’ve been summonsed.”

It was easy for Sela to say, but lying in bed that night unable to sleep, churning through all the highs and lows of the day, Byerly knew he couldn’t let things rest. He’d found his conscience again and it wasn’t going to loosen its grip on him this time. He had to know Juliette was happy at the very least, even if she couldn’t forgive him for deserting her. He’d speak to Dono and Ivan first thing in the morning. Either of them could get him access to the archives at Vorhartung, and Dono could try and track her through the District registers. The South Continent was Imperial Territory. He’d petition the emperor if he had to.

Sela turned over and murmured a sleepy complaint into his ear. Byerly pulled it close and matched his breathing to Sela’s own. As he finally drifted off his last conscious thought was for his sister. _Juliette_. He was going to find her, come hell or high water.


	2. Cabbages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By hadn't reckoned on needing cabbages.

“You want me to go and buy you what? A _cabbage_?” By stared at Ekaterin Vorkosigan in blank astonishment. She smiled at him with that serene smile of hers that was as deep as the ocean.

“If you please, Byerly. The old remedies are the best remedies in a case like this.”

“Wouldn’t it be better for me to just go and call Dr Antonov?”

Ekaterin shook her head. “By the time you scheduled an appointment with Dr Antonov Sela might well need a doctor. Just now it doesn’t. Engorgement happens to every new nursing mother. It’s just the milk coming in, but it can be upsetting and worrying. All we need is a cabbage.”

Ekaterin was the only woman he knew who had actually given birth in his generation. Lady Alys and Drou Koudelka might have some good ideas, but By didn’t quite feel equal to consulting Lady Alys on breastfeeding difficulties. It wasn’t up to him to question Ekaterin’s request. “Er, would that be a green one or a red one?”

“I don’t think it really matters. Either will do, whatever’s in season and appeals to your aesthetic sense with Sela’s colouring, but if you can make it a cold one, so much the better. And as soon as you can, please, Byerly. I’d send Roic but Miles has given him strict instructions not to leave me alone.”

She was poking fun at him. Ekaterin did things like that, he’d noticed. In other circumstances he might have laughed, but poor Sela was so uncomfortable. By hadn’t been at all convinced about the herm breastfeeding and now it was in trouble, and this was just their first full day at home. Ekaterin combined kindness and good sense in a way he hadn’t experienced before. She’d dropped everything and come to visit when all he’d done was call her for advice. If she wanted cabbage, cabbage it was going to be. Perhaps he’d better get a couple of them while he was at it.

He was out in the street before he stopped to think. Where did one buy a cabbage in the Caravanserai? He normally shopped at the central markets, and cabbage wasn’t usually on his list. He’d eaten way too much cabbage in the bad old days, and been glad enough to have it at the time, but not lately. He hurried along, sucking in deep breaths to quell his incipient panic. He’d only had two hours’ sleep and he couldn’t think straight. What maggot had got into his brain to make him think he could _ever_ be a father? He knew precisely nothing about being a father. Look at the role models he’d had. His father? He’d been a totally selfish bully. His Uncle Ges? The one good thing about Ges Vorrutyer was he’d never been a father, perverted sadist that he was. Richars’ father wasn’t too far behind the pair of them, either. The only person he could think of who’d had any experience with fatherhood was Ivan Vorpatril, and he’d adopted Lady Marie long after the baby stage. Ivan was a surprisingly good father given his circumstances, but he'd never held a _baby._

There was a mini-market down the side alley where By had found the Devidovs last Winterfair. Oh, _hell_ , the Devidovs! He could have asked _Marya_ for advice. He’d forgotten all about her. He felt like smacking himself in the head, but it was too late now for self-recrimination. That's what panic did to you. It banished all rational thought.

The mini-mart was called Petrushka’s. Did they sell vegetables? He couldn’t remember, but at least they could tell him where to go. He ducked into the narrow shop and dithered as to which aisle he should try. Ma Petrushka at the checkout looked him up and down. She was a raddled old woman with stringy grey hair and a deeply lined face. Her lipstick had bled into the fine wrinkles all around her lips. “We don’t see the likes of you in here very often. You sure you’re in the right place?”

She didn’t look particularly friendly, or interested, but it must have been a slow morning and there was no-one else in the place that he could see. He bowed. “I’m looking for a cabbage, please, as a matter or urgency.”

Her face froze with contempt. “Cabbage? We’re not that sort of establishment. Everything’s above board, here. You Vor types think you can come down here, slumming it. We’re respectable here, now. You’d better leave.”

By looked at her in puzzled dismay. What was she on about? Comprehension dawned suddenly. _Oh!_ He was more used to Purple Popper and similar designer drugs. Cabbage was the street name for a popular cannabinoid. “You mistake me. I don’t want _Cabbage_. I’m not smoking anything. I want _a_ cabbage. The vegetable. My—” he broke off. Best just be simple. “My wife needs a cabbage urgently.”

She relaxed slightly, but only slightly. “We have sauerkraut. There’s no need to make your poor wife cook at this time of day. Why can’t you cook your own cabbage, anyway?”

Either he was going mad or Ma Petrushka already was. He was wasting time here. He’d give it one last try. “Our baby boy was born yesterday—”

Her whole expression changed as she broke in on him. “Why didn’t you _say_ so! I can get you one out of the cool room. You wait right here.” She disappeared through a doorway and returned promptly with a large green cabbage and smiled at him, all trace of hostility gone. “You just ask me if you want another one. I’ll find you one that’s nice and cold. That’ll be three marks, please. Make sure you come right back if there’s anything else you need. We’re open until 2300, don’t forget. Best wishes to your lady.”

By processed his credit chit and staggered off, still croggled at the exchange. _Baby_ was obviously the magic word to use. He should have started with that. Anyway, he had what he wanted. It only took a minute or two to get back to the apartment. Armsman Roic stiffened to attention as he stepped out of the lift tube but relaxed again when he saw By carrying the cabbage. Roic had learned the art of speaking with his eyes. No doubt he’d watched Pym at work. By wasn’t in the mood for witticisms.

“Not a word. Not one word, Armsman. And if you tell Lord Auditor Vorkosigan you saw me with a cabbage I’ll come looking for you.”

Roic could have swatted him like a fly. He kept his face poker straight as he briefly scanned Byerly for weapons. “I’ll have to make my normal report, sir. I don’t expect m’lord will actually look at it. It’s a nice cabbage, though. Very fresh. You can always tell by the outer leaves. See how they’ve left them on? If it had wilted they would have been stripped off. The honourable herm should like it. It matches that scarf you wear over winter.”

Everyone was a comedian. Byerly didn’t say another word. He flounced past Roic and into his apartment. There was blessed silence. Had Belpierre cried himself to sleep?

Ekaterin walked out of the bedroom. “That was quick, By. Let me deal with the cabbage and you go and cuddle Belpierre after you’ve washed your hands. He’s settled for the moment, but Sela’s holding him and it’s a bit awkward. You can take over. Take your tunic off and if I promise not to look you can unbutton your shirt as well. Skin to skin contact is excellent for babies.”

 _Unbutton his_ — _what?_ By gaped at her. Too stunned to protest he just did what he was bid. Miles Vorkosigan was going to love this, if he ever got wind of it. Armsman Roic had better not come in with him half undressed in front of m’lady. She led him back into the bedroom and plonked him down in the chair that was squeezed up next to the bed. Sela lay back against the headboard with a tiny frown between its brows and Belpierre cradled on its lap. Ekaterin’s eyes twinkled at By’s discomfiture but she said nothing as she transferred the baby into By’s arms. She undid the receiving blanket to expose Belpierre’s bare chest and snuggled him up to his Da, tucking the blanket around the pair of them.

“That’s a nasty scar you have on your chest, By. You could almost give Miles a run for his money. I hope the other fellow looks worse.” She looked down at the two of them for a moment. “There you go. He’s a happy little munchkin. Take a few minutes.” She watched for a second or two more as Belpierre nuzzled in. “I’ll be right back, Sela. We’ll have you comfortable in no time.”

She was true to her word, arriving back with a towel and a large bowl of iced water with cabbage leaves floating in it. “We’re all friends here. Strip off that night shirt, Sela. You don’t want it getting soaked. We just apply the cabbages as compresses until they go warm and limp, and then reapply. See, like this. Nature shapes the cabbage leaves just right, if you snip out the big vein.”

Sela had regained some of its composure. “My hair’s such a mess and this colour clashes horribly with my complexion,” it complained. “Blonds like me should never wear this shade of green.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Ekaterin stripped off the first leaves and replaced them. After about twenty minutes and half a cabbage later she asked, “How does that feel now?”

Sela looked a bit shame-faced. “Better. I feel a bit of a fool, actually. I was so confident I could do this, and I fell in a quivering heap at the first hurdle.”

Ekaterin was graciousness itself. “We’ve all been there, and you’ve been artificially induced to produce milk, don’t forget. It’s almost impossible to get the hormone levels perfect the way nature can. Do you want to try nursing now?”

By handed Belpierre over and hurried to button up his shirt. It was impossible to tuck it back into his tight-fitting trousers without undoing them so he tried to sidle out of the room. “I’ll go and make you both a drink,” he suggested.

Ekaterin fixed him to the spot with one glance. “You need to see this Byerly. You may have to help Sela if I’m not here, just until it gets the hang of things.”

He didn’t escape until twenty minutes later, when it was Belpierre who had at last got the hang of things. Fully dressed again he had hot tea ready all round when Ekaterin and Sela finally came back out into the lounge room. Ekaterin glanced at her chrono. “I really must dash. I can drink this while Roic calls for the groundcar. Real life doesn’t go away for a baby, more’s the pity. What have you got coming up, Byerly?”

It was the first chance he’d had to think about last night’s resolution. “There’s a bit of a lull on my side of work at the moment. I've finished everything I have to do for the Birthday. Before the Winterfair ball season starts up I want to try and find my sister. Her name’s Juliette and she lives somewhere on the South Continent. We—we were parted as children. I have to decide how I’m going to go about it.”

Ekaterin thought for a moment. “I have lots of friends and relations around Vandeville still. I can get them to ask around, if you like.”

By nodded. “I’ll be grateful. Finding a woman named Juliette among five million others might be a bit of a task, when I don’t know her married name.”

“I can ask Miles to help, if he’s not off Auditing somewhere. I know he had an appointment with Gregor today, and that never bodes well for me actually seeing him for the near future.”

He thought about it. “I’ll need all the help I can get. Once Belpierre and Sela are a little more settled I’m going to ask Ivan if he can get me in to the Imperial Archives, and I’m going to get Dono to look from the District side of things.”

Ekaterin nodded. “That would be a good start. Don’t forget Olivia may have seen something when they did all that record searching for the inheritance vote, too.”

By snapped his fingers. “That’s an angle I hadn’t thought of. I’m glad we could talk, Ekaterin.”

He saw her to the door and kissed her hand in parting. “I don’t know how to thank you, my lady. I’m even more greatly in your debt.”

She hugged him and kissed his cheek just as Roic got a good look at them both. “I can never repay my debt to _you_ , so think no more of it, and don’t hesitate to call again if you need me. Good luck, By. Goodby, Sela!”

Roic lingered just long enough to give By a _look_ before he followed his lady to the lift tube. It was probably the better part of valour not to call on Ekaterin any time soon, By decided. He watched Roic hurry ahead to clear the lift tube and waved to her as she wafted down before turning back to his domestic arrangements.

“Sela, you go and have a nap while you can. You got hardly any sleep last night. I’ll rest later.”

Sela didn't protest too hard. It obviously needed the rest. By hustled Sela back to the bedroom and set to work to plan his attack. There had to be some way he could get down to the South Continent. It might take a while, but he’d waited twenty years already. A few more months wouldn’t make any difference.


	3. Call me Devaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan delegates Byerly some help so he doesn't have to do it himself.

“Byerly Vorrutyer, Sela Thorne Vorrutyer and Belpierre Vorrutyer, my lord count.” By flicked a glance at Armsman Fox as they were ushered into the library at Voralys House. Belpierre, in his float stroller, lay fast asleep. The armsman was very formal today in his dress uniform as he stood rigidly to attention by the library door. There had been two more of them in the entrance hall, too, not counting Harper, who had picked them up in the count’s new family car, the one fitted with an infant restraint capsule. Lord Padma Xav Vorpatril Voralys was still cooking away in his replicator, so this was the shake-down trip, obviously. By had a flicker of regret that Belpierre had been on his best behaviour and hadn’t thrown up in the luxurious vehicle.

Marie surged forwards, decorum forgotten in her excitement. Dressed in her favourite pink her dark curls bobbed up and down in her excitement. “Uncle By! How exciting!” She didn’t crowd the stroller, instead reaching for By to pick her up. “Please may I see Belpierre? Tetka Sela, may I, please?”

By gave her a quick cuddle and leaned over the stroller. “Of course, Marie. What perfect manners. Thank you! There he is.”

“He’s so tiny! He’s littler than Princess!”

“He’s growing all the time. You were little, too, when you were a baby. If he wakes up before we leave, would you like to hold him? You’ll need to practise before your brother arrives, won’t you? I’d give him to you now but even though he’s only a week old one thing I’ve learned already is you never, ever, wake a sleeping baby.”

“Oh, that would be so neat.” She looked almost overwhelmed at the promised treat. By handed her off to her Da, who had gathered with his countess, mother and in-laws to look at the sleeping baby. Lady Alys reached under Belpierre’s light coverlet to press something into the baby’s hand. “A very old custom, Sela. It’s been sanitised, of course.”

Sela looked to By with not quite alarm, but certainly concern in its eyes. “What is it?”

By turned back from shaking hands with Simon Vorillyan and Stefan Waleska. “Don’t worry, Sela. Like Lady Alys said, it’s a very old custom to cross the baby’s palm with silver.” He caught sight of the metallic gleam in Belpierre’s tiny fingers. _Oh_. “Or, among the higher echelons of the Vor, obviously _gold_ is the coin of choice. That’s a very generous gift, my lady.” He took a closer look. _Good grief._ It was a fifty mark gold piece with Emperor Dorca’s head on it. Had that come out of the Cetagandan bunker? Belpierre could probably buy his first lightflyer with it when the time came. “An extremely generous gift, in fact. You’re very kind.”

Lady Alys only smiled. “Babies are so very special. I’ve had no opportunity to do that before now, apart from the Koudelka girls, of course. Sela, would you like a drink, or something to eat? Come and talk to Raine and Aceline. We want to hear how you’re going with feeding. I thought Ivan was going to bite right through me when he first latched on. What I’d have done if he had teeth at the time I shudder to think.”

She drew Sela off to have a glass of juice and some of Ma Belka’s delicacies. By wouldn’t get to see it again for hours, by the looks of things as the ladies all clustered round Sela. Much more to the point, Armsman Fox had donned his white gloves to open a bottle of Vorkosigan Estate red. By had only ever seen one of them before in his life, when Count Vorhalas had visited Vorkosigan House with Ivan. He whistled. “How did you get your hands on this, Ivan?” he asked, accepting his glass with alacrity.

Count Voralys grinned at him. “Make the most of it. Miles has been called away. He wanted to come today to help wet the baby’s head but he’s on his way to Vandeville instead. Ekaterin would be here, too, but she’s sent her apologies as Helen started sniffling over night. She thought she’d better keep her distance, so she sent this instead. We probably shouldn’t tell Miles about it.”

By took a reverential sip. “Tell Miles about what?”

Ivan laughed outright. “Exactly. How is life treating you?”

“When I catch my breath I’ll let you know. This is the first time we’ve ventured out any further than the mini-mart around the corner. Ma Petrushka and I are old friends now. She was a life saver the first couple of days.”

“I’ll pack you up a hamper to take back with you.” He turned to his armsman. “Fox, could you see to that, please? Ask Ma Belka nicely.” 

By had to suppress a grin. Ivan had got very good at delegation these days. Completely oblivious to what he’d just done he turned back to By again. “Come and try some of her latest efforts. I think you’ll like the crab cakes.”

They settled around the fireplace at last, once the initial fuss died down. Simon Vorillyan gazed into his glass, watching the flicker of flame through the red of the wine. There was only a slightly ironical note to his voice. “What plans do you have now, Vorrutyer? Settling down to be a family man? How’s business?”

By shrugged. “Business is taking care of itself just at the moment, sir. I want to try and get down to the South Continent, though. I have some family matters I’d like to attend to down there.” He took a sip of his drink. “I want and try to find my sister. Richars and my father managed to hide her from me, and my father died without ever speaking to me again once he’d sent me away. I know she’s married with children, but that’s all. I thought maybe you could help me, Ivan.”

“Me? What could I do?” The count didn’t look happy. “I’d rather not get involved in any of your schemes, Byerly, and especially not if they involve Richars Vorrutyer. Dono’s the man for you. Head of the family and all that.”

Typical Ivan. He still didn’t like sticking his neck out. “All I want you to do is get me into the archives at Vorhartung. I thought I might trace the marriage, if it took place in Vandeville, or somewhere like that. I already asked Dono. It’s not recorded in Vorrutyer District. It must be in the Imperial records.”

There was silence for a few moments, but Ivan wasn’t daunted in his attempts to pass the buck. “What about Miles? He still has to talk to that louse Richars from time to time when more crap surfaces from his plots. He might just think your sister is a link that needs to be traced. If her husband was a friend of Richars’ he could be as crooked as he is.”

By had to acknowledge it was a straw to clutch at. “That might work, but I want to get down there myself, if I can. Now that I’m settled I owe it to Juliette to at least make sure she’s happy.”

The admiral had said nothing, but he chipped in now. “I’ve got an idea. Aceline’s house in Vandeville was looking pretty dated the last time we were down there. It’s only a three bedroom cottage, but if it’s not too far beneath your touch she might like you to draw up a redecoration scheme for it. We probably couldn’t afford your usual rates for the full job, though. I’d most likely do the painting myself, once any remodelling was finished. You could even stay there, if you like. Take Sela and Belpierre and relax for a few weeks. There’s room to sit in the garden, or go for walks in the fresh air, not like that shoebox of yours in the Caravanserai.”

Ivan nodded agreement with the idea. “Miles is down in Vandeville right now, don’t forget, By. He didn’t say what for, of course, but it’s possible you could help him out. You can blend into the background better than he can, and no one knows you down there. It could work. If you do him a favour he might be persuaded to do one for you in return.”

By considered for a minute or two. Armsman Fox caused a short diversion as he topped up their glasses, giving him time to mull it over. He made his mind up. He wasn’t likely to get a better opportunity. “Yes, I think that’s a good plan. Let’s see what Sela thinks, and Madame Waleska, too, of course. It’s her house, after all.”

There was a stir and a whimper. Marie leapt up from her chair where she’d been drawing a picture of the baby and skipped over to peer into the stroller. “I can see his eyes. He _is_ waking up! May I hold him now, please, Uncle By?”

It took another half hour, with Sela taking Belpierre upstairs with Raine to feed and change him, but Marie finally got her wish. She sat in the corner of the big sofa as Sela laid the baby into her arms. By had brought his vid camera with him and he snapped a few shots of Marie with a huge grin on her face. Her giggles when Belpierre burped were so infectious even Simon Vorillyan had to smile. Lady Alys finally got the cuddle she’d obviously been longing for, too. Her eyes were bright as she looked at her son. “It won’t be long until Midsummer, Ivan. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted—”

Ivan broke in on her. “Oh, yes I do, Mamère. Ever since you tried to marry me off to Heidi Vormuir when I was twenty years old. She was the first in a very long line of potential mothers of my children.”

Raine nudged Ivan with her elbow. “Heidi Vormuir, eh? I thought you told me it was Anastasia Vorinnis that was the chosen one?”

A look of horror crossed his face. “Not by me, she wasn’t. That was a narrow escape if I ever saw one. Mama lined them up like a Vor Who’s Who, and passed them on to me once Gregor had rejected them. I don’t know why she thought I’d want them if Gregor didn’t.” He flashed his mother one of his boyish grins. “You have to admit you were persistent, though, Mamère.”

Lady Alys passed Belpierre back to Sela. She frowned Ivan down with one of her _looks_. “I was only doing my duty as I saw it. Neither of you was very dutiful back. Still, it’s all worked out for the best. All my boys are happy now.” She particularly included Byerly with a very warm smile, he noticed. Being _included_ was such a novelty the feeling hadn’t worn off yet. It probably never would, after so many years of isolation and rejection. He felt his throat close suddenly. He took a deep breath. Time to change the subject.

“How soon is too soon to travel with a baby, does anyone know?” He asked.

Lady Alys’ expression changed, her mind far away for a second or two. “From personal experience, I wouldn’t recommend immediately either side of the birth, but really, with today’s transport and these new float strollers there’s nothing to worry about. What do you think, Sela?”

Sela’s body language promised retaliation later. “I know Byerly wants to go to the South Continent. I didn’t realise he wanted to take _us_ , too. I suppose I’ve no objection. It would take a bit of planning, though. What about next week?”

Ivan was happy to help when it wasn’t him doing the work. “We could make that happen. I’ll ask the armsmen for a volunteer to fly you down there. One of them might like a change of scene. He could stay for a week or so and make himself useful. One proviso, though, By. You have to fit in a lightflyer. I’m not footing the bill to send a freight shuttle down to Vandeville. I know what you and Sela are like when you get carried away. It’s bound to be three times as bad with a baby.”

There wasn’t quite a freight shuttle’s worth, but the armsman who arrived with a float pallet to pick up the luggage rolled his eyes just a little as he saw the load. It wasn’t one of Ivan’s men that Byerly had come into much contact with. He was shorter and younger than the others for a start, apart from Price, and he looked more like an Escobaran than a Barrayaran. By glanced at his name badge. _Devaux_. That’s right. He _had_ seen him before, at the oath ceremony, but not since.

Sela surged out of the bedroom at the sound of the door opening just as Devaux saw the look and introduced himself. “Enzo Devaux, sir, honourable herm. I normally pull the night shift at Voralys House. The count suggested I might like some warm air and sunshine for a change. As I was also posted to Beta before I left the Imperial Service I’ve had quite a bit of experience with herms. I hope you’ll both let me know what I can do to help.”

By shook hands with him. “Pleased to see you again, armsman. I’ll probably need all the help I can get dealing with Sela.”

Sela huffed. “Well, really! Enzo, is it? Pleased to meet you. As I’m obviously acting in a very female capacity at the moment it will be quite in order for you to address me as such.”

“Just call me Devaux, ma’am. Everyone else does. Let’s get this loaded and we can be on our way. Harper is taking us to the flyerport.”

By helped him to stack the cases on the pallet until it whined in faint protest. Devaux finally arranged them all to his satisfaction. “I did hear a rumour that there are shops in Vandeville.”

Sela gurgled with laughter. “Better safe than sorry. Half of this is for Belpierre. He’s just been fed so hopefully he’ll sleep for a while.” It took one last look around the spotless apartment. “Yes, I think everything is in order. Vandeville here we come.”


	4. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byerly and Sela finally make it to Vandeville.

It was a very long trip to Vandeville. Even with a break in the journey at New Sheffield for Devaux to conduct some business for the count and for Sela and By to stretch their legs and have some lunch, being cooped up with a squalling baby in a six-seater lightflyer was shattering to the nerves. They’d only been an hour into the journey before Byerly had started to regret the whole thing. Sela thought it all quite hilarious. When they returned to the lightflyer after lunch it just shook its head at him.

“No stamina, Byerly? What did you think was going to happen? You’re the one that wanted us to come with you, remember? Why don’t you sit in the pilot’s compartment with Devaux for the second leg of the flight?”

He was tempted. He was _so_ tempted but he’d never hear the end of it if he fell at the first hurdle. The baser side of his nature screamed at him to take Sela up on its offer, but it would have been shirking his responsibilities. He couldn’t feed Belpierre but he could surely help to soothe him. “No, Sela, that’s not fair to you. It’s another two hours to Vandeville. I can’t leave you on your own.”

 _Rookie mistake_. Fortunately it was so warm when they finally did arrive at the Vandeville flyerport that By could pretend he’d taken off his tunic top because of the heat, not because of the curdled milk spew all down his back. Too bad Miles Vorkosigan wasn’t there to meet him. He’d have scooped Ivan’s pool. As soon as the flyer landed Belpierre gave one last burp and promptly fell asleep. By muttered imprecations under his breath as he set to work with a sonic cleaner on the flyer’s upholstery while Devaux pretended not to notice, instead running a security check and then transferring their collected baggage to the hired transport. When no one was looking By gave his tunic a quick once-over with the sonic cleaner as well. At least it wouldn’t _smell_ in the ground car.

Madame Waleska’s cottage was bigger than he’d imagined. Built of a mellow, golden local brick with a tiled roof, it had broad bay windows either side of a wooden front door reached by a flight of three steps. The local caretaker was there to greet them and ushered them through a central passage with a staircase behind into a comfortable lounge room on the right hand side. The other bay window belonged to the dining area which led into a separate kitchen and utility area across the back of the house. There were three good bedrooms up the stairs, one with an ensuite and then a separate bathroom for the other two. By sighed with relief when he saw the second bathroom. The only strain on their relationship back in Vorbarr Sultana was the constant battle for the single, tiny bathroom they had to share. Poor Devaux would soon learn to be up early and have first dibs, otherwise he might miss out with Sela’s incessant pampering.

The herm must have read his mind. “Oh, look, Byerly! Two bathrooms! Once Enzo’s finished his ablutions you can spend as long as you like in front of the mirror.”

Byerly almost choked until he saw the evil expression in Sela’s eyes. The herm would keep. He needed a glass of wine right now more than he needed a confrontation with his partner. The admiral had been right, though. Although perfectly functional the cottage was more than dated and probably hadn’t been renovated since Aceline and Raine had first moved there not long after the Pretender’s War.

Sela wandered around after him with the baby in its arms. “The first job is to set up Belpierre’s crib, Byerly, and after that everything else can wait until we’ve had a drink and relaxed.”

By hadn’t been planning on that order of events, but Sela was quite right. He couldn’t be thinking about himself. While Devaux ran up and down the stairs with the baggage and Sela listened to all the caretaker’s instructions about security codes and how to work the kitchen and laundry equipment he soon had Belpierre’s crib and portable change table set up and ready to go in the smallest bedroom at the back of the house. Devaux had attempted to claim that one, but it was more than adequate for the baby’s needs.

There was another discussion, too, when Devaux tried to serve Byerly the wine when he finally sat down. Sela contented itself with chilled juice. Byerly was forced to be very firm with the armsman. “You’re _off duty_ , Devaux. Grab yourself a glass and take the weight off your feet. My name isn’t Voralys, nor is it Vorkosigan. I don’t expect to be waited on. You’ve done more than enough for one day.” He pointed to one of the armchairs, “Sit!”

Sela hopped up, pushed the armsman down into the armchair and poured a wine for him. “You’ll be doing me a favour, you know, Enzo. Can you just imagine what Byerly’s going to be like if he drinks that whole bottle all by himself? He’s getting too old for that sort of thing.”

Devaux glanced from Sela to Byerly and back again, and then at his chrono. He seemed to make up his mind about something. “I’ve been on duty for thirteen hours. I guess it’s time to quit for the day. Usually I’m getting ready to stand my night guard at this time.”

“Excellent.” Sela pressed the glass into his hand. “We’re all going to be friends here. We might even let you get up at 0300 hours when his nibs upstairs starts squalling again.”

Byerly saw the armsman’s expression. “That’s a joke, Devaux. Sela takes its parenting duties very seriously. We won’t need you until 0900 hours. I have to go and pay a call on the Lord Auditor at a place I’m told is called _ImpAd_. Have you heard of it?”

Devaux nodded. “Yes, sir, the Imperial Administration Building is on the main square, between the Municipal Guard building and ImpSecVV.”

It took him a second and a sip of wine. “ImpSecVV? Oh, Vandeville, of course. Why not just call the town VV and have done with it?”

Devaux shrugged. “The Imperial forces love to use abbreviations, especially ImpSec. It’s just habit. I was happy to volunteer to come with you as there’s an officer there I met on the way back from Beta when I—” It was obvious to By he changed his mind about what he was going to say. “When I took some sick leave and needed some peace and quiet. I …er…” He tailed off.

Sela had been watching him. “You needed to lay low for a while.”

Devaux looked up in astonishment. He schooled his face to hide his emotions. “Yes.” The affirmative hung in the air for a little while until he continued. “Anyway, ImpSec parked me out at Serifosa Dome. One of their captains looked after me when...” He stopped again. By topped up his wine glass. The armsman pulled himself together. “I got a bit claustrophobic under the dome, so I was shipped home once the worst of the fuss died down. I’d like to catch up with him, if I can. The last I heard the Lord Auditor told me he’d been posted here.” He drained his glass. “I’ll go and lock down for the night. Just ping your wrist com if you need me. You both understand, of course, that you can call on me at any time?” He paused for a moment at the door. “Even at 0300.”

Byerly looked at the closed door where the armsman had been. “He needs some space. Over to you, I think, Sela. You’ll sort him out.”

Sela shrugged. “I’ll certainly try. Who does he remind you of? Not in appearance, of course, just the way he acts, like a duck on a pond, or that appalling swan down at Farmer Eccles’ place. All serene on the surface and underneath paddling fit to burst, only just keeping his head above water.”

“Hmm.” Byerly thought about it. “Etienne Vorinnis, of course. Why didn’t I see it before? Etienne’s coming good, though, didn’t Ivan say?”

“Yes, but PTSD is a pretty tricky thing. Enzo is no doubt fine ninety-five percent of the time. He was probably an excellent ImpSec agent. Spy, do you suppose?”

“I’d say so. Probably on Escobar, but he’ll never talk about it. They’ll have done a hot extraction and hidden him in the most obscure place they could think of. Serifosa Dome sounds just about right.”

There was a faint sound. Sela stood up and took their glasses to the kitchen. It held out its hand to Byerly when it came back. “Come along, Da, it’s your turn to bath Belpierre. Your shirt needs a wash, anyway.”

They might have bullied him into relaxing the night before, but Devaux was all professional at 0845 when he brought the ground car to the front door from the garage at the rear of the property. Byerly was escorted in fine state to the back seat despite his protest. Devaux would have none of it. “It gives me a much better field of vision, sir, if I don’t have to try and see through you. If you please.”

 _If you please._ Armsman speak for _Do as you’re told_. Byerly was on the point of ignoring Devaux and sitting in the front anyway when he was suddenly struck by a vision of Ivan and his Armsman Fox bleeding and dishevelled in the foyer of his office building back in Vorbarr Sultana. Ivan hadn’t listened to Fox, and he’d regretted it. Meekly, Byerly waved goodbye to Sela and Belpierre and did as he was bid.

Vandeville was a sprawling, leafy town, with the low-rise houses set on large blocks fronting elegant boulevards. There was an air of relaxation and unhurried placidity about the suburbs that was very unlike the teeming metropolis of Vorbarr Sultana. Surely there couldn’t be any vice or corruption in a place like this, but why else had the Imperial Auditor been sent here?

Devaux glanced at him in the rear viewer a couple of times as they headed for the main square. Finally, he spoke. “You look fine, sir. A nice blend of holiday chic meets successful entrepreneur.”

Byerly stared back at him. It had taken a lot of thought at 0500 when he was up with Belpierre to decide what to wear for his appointment with Miles Vorkosigan, and even longer to style his hair just right. The summer weight linen he’d chosen suited the climate, but linen had a fatal tendency to crease and wrinkle. Had he been fussing so badly about it that even Devaux had noticed?

The armsman had a twinkle in his eye. “I don’t suppose the locals will have seen anything quite like you before, sir.”

 _Ooh, snarky._ “They’re in for a treat, then, aren’t they? After my morning with the Auditor I’ve a courtesy visit lined up with Alexander Vorvayne, Lady Vorkosigan’s father. He’s going to introduce me to some useful locals, apparently. I intend to make an impression. The more notice I can attract the more the news might get around that I’m here. If Juliette hears about it she might just get in touch with me and save me the trouble of looking for her.”

Devaux tipped his head to one side. “It might just work, at that. I'm quite sure you'll make an impression. I can stir up a bit of attention too, if you like. I don’t suppose people have seen too many armsmen around here, either. If it’s all right with you, sir, I’ll park up the ground car in the secure parking at ImpAd and stroll around to ImpSec. Between us, people will start to take notice.”

They’d reached an intersection controlled by traffic signals. Devaux’s attention was diverted back to his surroundings as they drove into the business district. The buildings were modern, multi-story blocks here, with more people around and cafés and smart shops lining the main square. There was a security check point at the parking lot for the administration building, but Devaux had no problem with clearance. The municipal guard trooper on duty actually saluted as they drove through. By repressed a laugh. “Poor man must think I’m important.”

Devaux escorted him to the reception area, causing a slight flutter as he approached the desk. He did By’s talking for him. “Byerly Vorrutyer to see Lord Auditor Vorkosigan.”

The reception clerk’s eyes opened wide. “I’ll let him know straight away, armsman. Would you care to take a seat? Someone will be right down.”

Devaux waited with him until a familiar figure appeared out of the lift tube. Byerly knew him well. “Pym, fancy meeting you here.”


	5. ImpSec has concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byerly meets the Lord Auditor and an interesting ImpSec captain

“It’s good to see you again, Pym.” Byerly indicated his escort. “You would know Armsman Devaux, I presume? Count Voralys seems to think I need a minder.”

Pym gave Devaux a keen look. “Yes, indeed, sir. We met down in Voralys District, and at the oath ceremony, but not since.” He shook hands with his fellow armsman. “You appear to have settled into the role very well, Devaux.”

Devaux nodded as he returned the handshake. “Yes, the life suits me just fine, although I usually take the night shift for the count. Being out in daylight is quite a change for me.” He turned back to Byerly. “I’ll leave you in capable hands, sir. I’ll be right next door at ImpSec, so just send a message and I’ll meet you here. Don’t go out on your own without letting me know, if you please.”

“There you go again with that ‘if you please’. I don’t suppose Pym will let me wander off, either.”

Pym just raised an eyebrow as he crossed back to the lift tube. “We like to look after our own, sir.”

Byerly took a second look at Pym. Had he really meant that? He rather thought he had. _One of their own_. Included. He had to try harder to get used to that idea. Truth to tell, he’d probably never get used to that idea. Pym would have had no clue what such a casual line had meant to him. By couldn’t think of a thing to say in reply as they wafted upwards.

The Lord Auditor sat in splendour in a spacious office on the top floor of the building, commanding a sweeping view over the city below. Some fat bureaucrat had obviously been ousted for the occupation, By decided, as his feet sank into the luxurious pile carpet. Miles Vorkosigan rose from behind a desk that looked more like the navigation station on a starship than anything a mere territorial administrator would use. It would do very nicely for his Napoleon complex. Nobly, By refrained from mentioning it as they shook hands.

Miles had a deeper than usual crease between his brows. There was the odd fleck of silver in his hair Byerly hadn’t noticed before, but he was his usual dapper self in a very smart dark grey tunic expertly tailored to his stunted and not-quite-symmetrical frame. His auditor’s chain lay on the desk to one side of the comconsole interface. By cocked his head towards it. “You don’t feel the need to impress me?”

Miles waved to a chair as he sat down again. “It has its uses, but I only need to impress important people, and crooks, of course. How are you, By? Sela and Belpierre are well, I hope? Ivan tells me you’ve brought them with you.”

 _Meow._ Miles just couldn’t help himself, but he was in a conciliating mood, sort of. He must need something. By let the dig go and sat back in the real leather chair. He smiled. “Very well, thank you. Belpierre is growing quickly. He’s over two weeks old now. I can’t remember what life used to be like without him. I’ve learned to check over my shoulder before I leave the house. And your own two are well?”

“I’d show you the holocube but we don’t really have time for socialising. There’s something going on around here and I don’t like the smell of it.” The frown on Miles’ face deepened. “There’s something I can’t put my finger on.” He leapt up to pace around the room. “It’s not mere peculation. The accountants are chasing the money trail, but it appears to be disappearing into a black hole. The last time I had anything to do with something like this it turned out to be deadly serious. _That_ money was used to try and overthrow the empire. This time I don’t know what it is, yet, but I’ve got a _feeling_.”

By watched him wearing tracks in the carpet. “If you’ve been here for a week and you haven’t solved it yet the perpetrators must be very good at covering their tracks. What is it I can help you with?”

Miles turned with his back to the window and braced his arms behind his back. He transferred his weight to his toes and back to his heels again, unable to stand still. Frustration radiated from his pores. “I don’t know what I don’t know! The Imperial administrator is bending over backwards to help, or so it appears, the local business people and landowners are more interested in making a mark than in making mischief, or so it appears, and everything is smelling of roses—”

“Or so it appears.” By finished the sentence for him. “You want me to dig under the appearances. Where does business get done around here? What’s the local equivalent of Shoko’s?”

“There’s not really anything quite like Shoko’s. Everyone who’s anyone goes to the Imperial Club. Being Vor gives you automatic admission, but _upstanding loyal subjects_ which translates to _having enough money_ , are also invited to join. It’s run by a committee of the worst Vor dragons you ever saw. I’ll get Pym to take you over at lunchtime. He should have enough credit to get even you in.”

By took another deep breath. “Thank you very much, my Lord Auditor. I have my own armsman with me, on loan from Ivan. I’m working on a commission from his mother-in-law at the moment, as well as trying to find my sister.”

“Oh yes, Ivan did mention that when I talked to him. If your sister married a Vor and they still live on the South Continent they’ll belong to the Imperial Club. Good luck getting the membership list out of them, though. Even Gregor would have a job doing that.”

Byerly thought it over. “Richars and my father wouldn’t have sold her to anyone less than a wealthy Vor, unless he was absolutely rolling in it. Either way, they should be members. I’ll wander over for lunch. Someone might recognise me, or her, even. We were always very alike as we’ve both got the Vorrutyer eyes. Nobody would take you for a Vorkosigan, at first glance. You’ve got your _mother’s_ eyes, if not the hair. Do I have a budget for entertaining?”

Miles dismissed the dig as unworthy. “Everybody knows who I am.” He stopped, then continued. His mind was working faster than his mouth could. “I thought DoubleVee aesthetica was doing well now. You want to use Gregor’s money to buy your drinks?”

“You know as well as I do Tsipis would have my balls for breakfast if I started using company money for anything like that. Everything is completely above board with those books. If you want me to work for you I have to have a budget. I have a family to think about now, remember? I can’t be squandering my own money.”

Miles frowned at him. “No, only the emperor’s.” He hesitated, then came to a decision. “Very well, you can have a normal operative’s budget. Pym will give you a credit chit on the way out. You’ll have to be prepared to justify every mark, though.” His mercurial brain flitted back to something By had said earlier and he frowned again. “Which armsman did Ivan send down with you?”

Byerly liked the fact that he’d annoyed Miles with that little bit of news. At least he was important enough for _Ivan_ to worry about him. He was still Dono’s heir, after all, for another few weeks at least, and he was going to be voting deputy while Dono took leave to be with Olivia when Pierre was born. “His name’s Devaux, one of Gregor’s nominees. He seems a very capable sort of person, but he obviously has a history. He’s gone next door to call on an ImpSec captain he met on Komarr, out at Serifosa Dome, apparently. Isn’t that where you met Ekaterin? I’m sure she told me that one time, when we were chatting.” He smiled at the look on Miles’ face. “Being colleagues, we do get to chat from time to time, especially when you’re away from home.”

 _If looks could kill_ …Miles was well capable of murder. That was enough needle for one morning. It would be best if the Auditor turned his energy towards the villains, if they could be tracked down. By watched as he visibly controlled himself.

“That would be Captain Tuomonen. He was transferred here shortly after Ekaterin left. Actually, now I come to think about it you should introduce Sela to his wife. Jenna’s Komarran, and struggling with…er…culture shock. Some of the locals are rather insular. They’ve had a second child since they got here. There’s a girl Marie’s age, and now their new boy. Pym can give you the contact details, if your Devaux doesn’t.”

“Sela might like to talk to a Komarran, at that. Jenna, you said her name was?”

“That’s right, and Tuomonen is Lauri. They had to leave his mother-in-law back on Komarr. As you can imagine things are a bit fraught in the Tuomonen house right now, from what little he lets slip. He’s a very conscientious operative, so I’ll get him to brief you on the local situation. There’s still time before lunch. I’ve got things to do, so we’ll leave it at that for now. Contact Pym if you turn up anything you think I should know. I don’t want it going through the local channels.”

By rose to his feet. “I'll do that. It’s all very vague, but I’ll see what I can do for you, Miles.”

He was forgotten before he reached the door as Miles turned back to his comconsole.

Pym being Pym, everything By needed was organised in five minutes flat and the armsman even escorted him to the ImpSec office after a quiet word on his wristcom to Captain Tuomonen. “The Lord Auditor isn’t going anywhere for ten minutes. He won’t miss me. It’s unnecessary to make Devaux come and collect you only to turn around and have to go back through security again. I’ll book a table for you at the Imperial club, sir, and let them know you’re coming. Would 1300 hrs suit?”

 _Greasing the wheels for him_ , in classic armsman style. By didn’t like to think what Pym was going to say about him, but it should be interesting finding out what his reception at the club would be like. Pym marched up the grim stone stairs out of the bright daylight and into the dim reception area of the ImpSec building as if he owned the place. By had to stop himself from scuttling after him, assuming an air of nonchalance he was far from feeling. ImpSec _. Urghhh_. He preferred all his dealings with ImpSec to be at a distance, through a third party. Pym waited around while he cleared security. By had his retina and thumbprints scanned, then walked through the full body sensors. He had to deposit his stunner in a security locker, and wait for the three green lights to show on the scan comconsole. He saw the subtle flicker of a fourth light, duly noted by the guard corporal on duty, whose attitude relaxed slightly as they waited for By’s escort to appear. Pym waved farewell only when an internal door slid open to reveal a tall figure in Imperial greens, his blue collar patches proclaiming his status as captain. By was subject to a thorough scrutiny before the captain held out his hand.

“Tuomonen, ImpSecVV. Pleased to meet you, Vorrutyer.”

By automatically took the proffered hand, Captain Tuomonen, tall and very fit-looking, was in his early thirties, By estimated. With his dark brown eyes and hair he didn’t look very Komarran. It must have been hard for him to blend into the background up there, the way most ImpSec personnel of his acquaintance liked to conduct their activities.

They walked through the hushed corridors to what was obviously a conference room, not an interrogation room as By had half-suspected. Devaux rose to attention as he entered. There was an untouched cup of coffee on the table in front of him. The man was taught with tension, with lines of strain around his eyes and mouth. _Ah_.

“Meeting old friends brings back old memories, doesn’t it?” By slipped into the third place at the table and waved away the offer of coffee. He saw Devaux’s expression change. “There’s no need to explain anything. You just take your time. I’m sure the good captain here isn’t going to accept me into his confidence without a few pertinent questions.”

Tuomonen took the cue. Byerly liked the look of him. He appeared to be an intelligent man, and good at his job, although if that was true why was he stuck out here in a little backwater like Vandeville? Perhaps he’d transgressed somewhere along the line. Perhaps he’d got mixed up in one of Miles Vorkosigan’s schemes. _That_ was much more likely. Anyway, By sat back and waited for the captain to speak.

“Actually, sir, I already know most of the things I need to know. The Lord Auditor has informed me of your involvement with the Birthday Plot, your security clearance is higher than I expected, and you come recommended. I’ll tell you what I know, and what I think the both of you can help us with.”

The captain passed over a couple of data disks, one to each of them. The man was ImpSec. He’d tell them what he thought they needed to know, and nothing more, but By liked him for it all the same. He wasn’t going to blunder around totally blind.

Tuomonen said, “There are some undercurrents in Vandeville, and in the South Continent in general, about the pace of change on Barrayar. The emperor’s marriage to a Komarran did not go down well here, for example, and on a personal note our family has met with some…distancing…I think I can call it, and not just because of my role in ImpSec. My wife has been subject to some prejudice now that word has got around that she’s Komarran. Ignorance we can deal with, but there’s something more going on that’s too nebulous to name just at present.”

By wasn’t going to pussyfoot around. “Are you thinking armed revolt, to put it plainly? If there’s money disappearing into a black hole there’s probably a Jacksonian baron at the end of it with a whole lot of munitions he'd like to sell.”

“It’s one possibility. The Conservative party has a much greater level of support here than the Progressives do. Count Vormoncrief is something of a hero. There’s also the French connection. Count Vorville, for example, has extensive land holdings. Lord Luciano Vortrifrani also lives here. His brother the count has some extremist views.”

By drummed his fingers on the table, thinking. “You haven’t mentioned Vorkalloner or Vortaine. What of them?”

“There’s no suspicion around Count Vorkalloner that I know of. He doesn’t have dealings in the South Continent so he hasn’t come to my attention. Count Vortaine does have a nephew living here, who is somewhat reclusive. He’s never come to ImpSec’s notice in a bad light.”

“ _Hmm._ ” By thought about it. “I need to meet some of these people. They’re going to love me, these stuffy old sticks, and if a Komarran is beyond the pale it’s going to be enlightening seeing what they make of a Betan herm. I’m going to need to keep a close eye on Sela’s safety and comfort. I didn’t bring it here to put it in any danger. Lord Vorkosigan suggested Sela might like to meet your wife, Captain. We both have sons about the same age, apparently.”

“I’m sure Jenna will be delighted,” Tuomonen agreed. “She’d love to talk to someone with the same _Galactic notions_ she has herself. They can put their heads together and tear us barbaric Barrayarans to pieces. It’s a much better idea than her taking it all out on me.” Tuomonen gave a reluctant shrug. “I do have to say she has every right. I’d forgotten how rural rural Vor can be, if I ever fully realised it in the first place. I’m from New Evias, myself. I thought that was bad enough.”

Byerly stood up. “It’s time for lunch, I think. Devaux, do you want to stay here a little longer?”

The armsman shook his head. “No, sir. I’m fine now. I’m going to catch up with the captain again once we’re both off duty.”

“Captain Tuomonen and his good lady should come to dinner tonight and bring the children, of course. Sela can talk to Jenna, you can talk to Tuomonen, and I—” Byerly shuddered at the thought, but pressed on. “—I can babysit.”


	6. The Imperial Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byerly does lunch

Byerly strolled across the main square in the full heat of the midday sun. It was terribly hot. If he wasn’t careful he might even start sweating, perish the thought. What would that do to his hair? There weren’t any tall shade trees apart from some frilly palms around the central fountain which were less than useless and the main street trees were Vorbarra olives. However fitting they might be they didn’t cast much shade. It felt a little cooler as he neared the fountain as a breeze wafted the fine spray around so By lingered for a moment to study the monstrosity, no doubt installed shortly after the Cetagandan invasion was at last repelled. Was that statue meant to be Emperor Ezar with his foot on the neck of a Ghem soldier? It seemed to have had the head replaced at some time. The dedication inscription looked to have been altered, too.

 _Oh!_ Of course. The statue was actually Emperor _Yuri_ , with not-so-subtle alterations made after the civil war. There wouldn’t have been any fighting down here on the South Continent. There was nothing worth fighting _for_ back then. The replacement was deliberate, not some cobbled together repair to battle damage, but a half-hearted attempt to erase some unpleasant social history. Old Ezar would have done more than stand on a Cetagandan’s neck and flourish his sword around like that, but the reality probably wasn’t fitting for this public place where children could see such things. It was all very…Barrayaran.

The clock in the administration building chimed the hour. By tore himself away from his stunned contemplation of the fountain and crossed to the north side of the square where the Imperial Club building was situated. It was another hideously ugly thing, built of stone imported from Vorpatril’s District by the looks. The grey granite pseudo-Roman columns on the frontage clashed horribly with the local yellow stone and brick. It looked like it had some dreadful disease, pock marked as it was with huge black biotite crystals. Perhaps that mad side branch in the family tree Lord Dono the architect had designed it. It was probably the right age for him to have had a hand in such an eyesore.

Devaux darted past him to haul open the massive iron-bound oak door and cast a look inside the building. It was dark inside after the dazzling sunlight of the square and Byerly stood for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. He obviously needed a sun visor if he was going to spend any amount of time down here. Before either of them could approach the reception desk a glassed door set to one side opened and what he could only think of as a posse of middle aged women surged out. There had to be five of them, at least. Devaux nipped in front of him again until they both realised that none of them was armed with anything more lethal than a hand bag and an elaborate hair do.

One of the women halted in front of him. “Vorrutyer! What an honour! May I introduce myself? I’m Agatha Vortorren, Committee Chair. This is my secretary, Celia Vormercier, and my treasurer, Marjory Vortienne. And here we have our committee members, Adélie Vorwyn and her sister Lucille. Welcome to Vandeville!”

“Thank you, Madame Vortorren. That’s most kind of you. I app—”

“We must insist on you being our guest for lunch!” Celia Vormercier appropriated his arm before he could utter more than two sentences. Agatha Vortorren frowned at her and muscled her way between Byerly and Devaux to slide her hand through his other arm.

“Allow me to show you the way to the dining room. Your armsman can wait here. He won’t be needed among friends.”

Madame Vortorren only reached to By’s shoulder but she tripled him in mass, by the looks. Her forward momentum probably equalled one of the battle tanks in the documentary about the battle of Vorhalasgrad. Madame Vormercier was taller and slimmer, but no less determined. Byerly dug his heels in and refused to budge as they tried to haul him off.

“You pardon, Mesdames. My armsman stands equally in need of lunch as I do.”

“Oh.” The two of them looked blankly at each other. Madame Vortorren was the first to speak. “You want your servant to _eat_ with us?”

Byerly caught Devaux’s eye and had to bite his tongue as hot anger boiled up. _What a cow!_ He pulled himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at her. “An armsman is not a _servant_ , Madame. He is a most trusted family retainer.” He took another deep breath. “Servants may be dismissed as unimportant by the hoi polloi if they are so unappreciative but never _armsmen_.”

The insult went right over her head. She’d probably have to go and look it up, later. Devaux hadn’t missed it. He clamped down hard on a smile and did his best to smooth things over. “Thank you, sir, but I won’t be taking lunch with you today. I _am_ on duty, though. Ladies, if you will kindly lead the way?”

There was a table set for six in the centre of a spacious dining room. Overhead ceiling fans with rattan blades whirred silently, superfluous in the air-conditioned space but adding to the general ambience reminiscent of the long-lost old Earth Raj. Cane furniture and potted palms in elegant majolica jardinières completed the décor. White-jacketed waiters hovered attentively as the party entered, one for each chair to seat them and place snow-white napkins in their laps. A hush fell over the other tables as they took their places and Devaux assumed a position against the wall, facing both the door and the room at large.

They were handed menu cards written in old Barrayaran Cyrillic. There were no prices. _What a shame_. Byerly had to guess what the most expensive item would be. Just as he settled on a lobster salad and placed his order Madame Vortorren spoke again.

“Do tell me how you found dear Lady Alys? It’s been an age since I last spoke to her. It must have been at the Winterfair ball, or was it at the wedding? No, I think I chatted to Countess Cordelia at the wedding. Such a delight to see her again. And what about sweet Lady Mary Vorville, too? Such an elegant creature, I always think. She’s a particular friend of mine.”

By took a sip of his iced water, but he had his eye on the bottle of Chablis dear Agatha had chosen without as much as a by-your-leave. How many more names was the old battle-axe going to drop before the lunch was over, he wondered. She’d probably only spoken two words to Lady Alys in her life. “Lady Alys was well when I last spoke to her, seven days ago. Lady Mary Vorville and her sister the countess are visiting family in the District, or so I believe.”

He murmured genuine thanks to the waiter who filled his wine glass. On his left Madame Vormercier attracted his attention. “We were used to seeing your cousin, here, sir. Lord Richars is very much missed. Such a sad misfortune to have befallen him.”

 _Lord_ Richars? Is that what the lowlife had told them? “Oh, please, do call me Byerly. We’re all friends together, surely? My cousin is no more a lordship than I am, Celia. I wasn’t aware that he visited the South Continent very often. Did he have particular friends here? Perhaps I know them also.”

Celia Vormercier glanced across the table. By followed her gaze just in time to see an admonitory glare change to a simper as Adélie Vorwyn saw him looking at her. Celia had put her foot in it, had she? Byerly had no love for Vormerciers. He had no idea how closely she was related to Theo, and he wasn’t about to ask. Theo Vormercier had apologised to the emperor not long after the Birthday Ball. It couldn’t have happened to a nicer fellow.

She tried to change the subject. “Perhaps so, but I wasn’t acquainted with his immediate circle. I believe he had investments here. You must know the Vormoncriefs, though. Lord Vladimir, the count’s brother, has property not far away. I always dance the Khorovod with dear Vova at the Committee Ball.”

“Dear Vova. I’m surprised at him. Such a flirt, and at his age, too. What will his good friend Sasha say when I tell him?”

Celia wrinkled her nose. “Sasha?”

Byerly felt a malicious smile bubble up to his lips. “But yes. Sasha Vorinnis. You must know him. He’s Vova’s most particular friend.”

By could have heard a pin drop. Adélie and Lucille looked like a pair of bookends with their slack jaws and open mouths. He sipped his chablis and turned back to his hostess. “So tell me, Agatha, who _is_ in town at this time of year? Apart from Lord Vorkosigan, that is. I met Miles this morning. He seems very…intense at the moment. Ekaterin, of course, the dear soul, is my business partner. We get along famously.”

Out of the corner of his eye Byerly saw Devaux’s eyes widen, although his mouth stayed grimly set. The glance they exchanged was speaking, to say the least, but the man was a master of self control. By the time Byerly downed his second glass of wine the lobster salad arrived. It was excellent, he had to admit. He didn’t have to do much more talking. It only took a select word here and there for the garrulous women to drown him in trivia. After the end of an hour he began to think that Miles Vorkosigan couldn’t even _begin_ to recompense him for his service, and close to the end of the second hour he was sure of it. It took three goes, even for a man with his social skills, to detach himself from his new best friends. Finally, back in the entrance hall with them all still clustering around, he took his leave, presenting his card to each one in strict order of their introduction, with an exquisite bow, kiss to the back of the hand and another to the cheek.

“Till we meet again, ladies. Au revoir!”

Devaux contained himself until they were well out of earshot. “If I hadn’t seen that for myself I never would have believed it. Talk about a lounge lizard.”

Byerly only laughed. “Let’s not talk about anything until we’ve found you something to eat and drink and I’ve had a shower. Crawling makes me feel…dirty…sometimes. I haven’t done that in a while. I’d almost forgotten. I must call Sela too, and warn it we’ll be five for dinner. At least I’ve discovered where the best place to buy groceries is, and, what is vastly more to the point, where to buy wine.”

Sela was in a sunny mood when they finally returned to the cottage just after 1630. Belpierre had behaved himself all day, Sela had lounged around in the back garden among the jasmines and frangipanis with a book disc until the heat had forced it back inside. It fell with joy onto the case of wine Devaux carried in.

“I hope you bought something pre-chilled! The sun is most definitely over the yardarm and Belpierre has just been fed. I’m going to allow myself a small one, this once. I am on holiday after all. You two run along and take a shower. We can debrief over dinner preparations. Enzo, you’re off duty, remember. I hope you brought some casual clothes with you.”

It look Byerly longer than he wanted to restyle his hair after his shower, but he made up for it with his very casual outfit. He didn’t possess pants which could in any way be called baggy, but his relaxed fit trousers had some give in them and he left the last three fasteners on his asymmetric silk shirt unfastened at the neck. Sela raised its eyebrows when it saw him again.

“Slumming it, Byerly? I rather like that belt you way you wear it, though. I should have fun taking it off, later.”

There was a faint sound behind it. Sela didn’t turn around, but it did wink at By. “Oh, sorry, Enzo. I forgot you were there for the moment. I’ll behave myself. You have a drink and put your feet up while Byerly and I make dinner. What time are the Tuomonens getting here?”

By crossed to the kitchen counter to finish unpacking the grocery bags and glanced at his chrono. “We have an hour, give or take. We can’t be too late with the meal. Little Riika is only six, Tuomonen said. I wonder if she’s anything like Marie?”

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” Sela poured Byerly a glass from the opened bottle and topped up Devaux’s half empty glass. “Now give, the pair of you. What have you found out, between you?”

Devaux’s face creased in pure amusement. “I’ve found out your partner is a very devious man. He had those ladies at the club eating out of his hand by the time he’d finished with them. What did Dear Agatha call you? _A delicious rattle_ , I think she said. You’ll be for it when she gets home and looks up quidnunc, though, _and_ hoi poloi. Where did you learn all that greek and latin?”

“Where did you?” Byerly countered. “It’s such fun when there’s a kindred soul around to enjoy one’s little digs. Especially when they sail completely over the heads of the ones they’re aimed at.”

The smile faded from Devaux’s face. “Escobar,” was all he said. He took a mouthful of wine.

Sela was still wanting answers. “Byerly’s a master at interrogation. Did anyone know Juliette?”

“No, but I didn’t ask directly on first acquaintance. Adélie Vorwyn knows something about Richars. Celia Vormercier has a loose mouth so she’s worth pursuing and the only person not mentioned at all was Count Vortaine’s nephew. After all the name dropping that went on I found that surprising. He’s going to be worth looking into as well. Plus, there most definitely is something fishy lurking in the background. Miles Vorkosigan is right with his feelings. Something’s afoot and it doesn’t smell right. Did you pick up anything, Devaux?”

The armsman nodded. “Marjory Vortienne. She pulled Celia Vormercier to one side when you went for your bathroom break and literally hissed into her ear. I think she was telling her to button her lip. I’m sure she forgot I was standing there.”

Byerly looked up from peeling vegetables. “They _all_ clammed up when I let slip my spouse is Betan. Dear Agatha looked like she’d stepped into something a dog had left behind.”

Devaux’s amusement bubbled over again. “When you said if it was good enough for the Regent it was good enough for you I thought Madame Lucille was going to choke. Perhaps Vandeville was the last resort for Vordarian sympathisers. What are they going to say when they find out you’ve married a herm?”

By frowned. “Fortunately the opinions of provincial cats don’t matter to me, but I do need to be on speaking terms with them for just a while longer. Did you manage to find a directory, Sela? Or a Who’s Who?”

Sela threw its hands up. “I did, but listings are only in the male householder’s name, unless a lady happens to be a widow, and even then it’s Madame Josef Vorwhatsit, as if she didn’t have her own identity at all. _Barrayarans!_ ”

“That’s no help, then. We’ll have to get ImpSec on to it. Let’s be extra nice to Captain Tuomonen when he gets here.”

“Tuomonen’s one of the good guys,” Devaux said. “He’ll help if he can. The buck stopped with him in the fall out after the Komarran Soletta affair and he was shuffled sideways. There was no way it was his fault but someone had to carry the can.”

“Ah. I always thought there was more to that story than we were ever told. Just the way Miles Vorkosigan was fit to murder anyone who joked about him making his own widows was a give away, never mind he managed to have his hands almost amputated. Dono’s little affair quite took my mind off it all.”

“I can well imagine.” Devaux drained his glass and refused a refill. “I’ll go for a wander and check the perimeter. I don’t want Lauri finding anything untoward when he gets here. It’s a matter of professional pride.”


	7. Making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By and Sela meet Jenna Tuomonen. There's a development at the Botanic Gardens.

Sela and Jenna Tuomonen got on together like a house on fire. Byerly could tell Sela was water in the desert for Jenna, and by the looks of it Lauri Tuomonen could see it, too. By caught an expression of bleak sadness on his face when he thought no-one was looking. Was he feeling guilty because his wife was unhappy here in Vandeville? Service wives all over the empire faced separation from their families every day, it was true, but this was something different. ImpSec personnel weren’t just ordinary servicemen. They already had problems socialising even when they were based in their home Districts, or planets, come to that. Most of them didn’t marry at all until they’d survived the early and dangerous parts of their careers and graduated into being analysts. To be a Komarran in the South Continent would be no fun whatsoever. What was it Ekaterin had said? _The rural Vor in Vandeville were more rural than Vor._ She was quite right, as usual.

No doubt Tuomonen had checked out Sela’s security status thoroughly before he brought his wife around for dinner. It was a shame but By couldn’t solve everyone’s problems, and that was a fact. He had the same guilty conscience himself with asking Sela to live on such a benighted planet as Barrayar, no matter how much it tried to reassure him it was perfectly happy. They were both of them square pegs in round holes on Barrayar, and it was even worse out here in the sticks, but at least by some miracle they’d found each other. By thanked the gods of his ancestors every day when he woke up and found Sela beside him. The Tuomonens would just have to sort it out for themselves but for the moment, at least, Jenna had Sela to talk to. And knowing Sela, it wouldn’t just let the connection drop once it returned to Vorbarr Sultana, either. Jenna was always going to have an ear when she needed one.

By took Riika out to the kitchen to help him with a plate of canapés. She was an engaging little thing with her dark eyes and hair so like Marie, but much taller for her age, and more athletic. Baby Jukka was longer than Belpierre, too, which was quite surprising given By’s height, but otherwise the two boys were much of a muchness although Jukka was three months older. He could smile and chuckle, milestones By and Sela still had to look forward to. He could roll, too, another achievement. By could feel a wry smile on his lips as he arranged the canapés on a platter. _Byerly Vorrutyer_ , longing for the day he could see his son’s first smile. Yes, him. Byerly Vorrutyer. _Who’d have thought_.

Devaux treated Tuomonen as if he was an old friend. It looked like they were very similar in age so perhaps he was just that. “Did you two go through the Imperial Academy together?” By asked, as he guided Riika to hand round a plate of cheese and olives and followed with the wine bottle and glasses.

Devaux nodded. “Sure did. We went our different ways when we graduated, though. I went to language school and Lauri was whisked off for something top secret in electronic surveillance. We didn’t see each other again for nearly twelve years, until I got my sorry ass hauled back to Komarr. Lauri was in charge of my debrief, but he did more than that. He probably saved my sanity, if not my life. I’m not going to forget.”

Tuomonen grinned at him. “Well, fair’s fair. You saved _my_ ass when that—oh, never mind. It’s not fit for little ears. How did you get on today, Vorrutyer? Anything I can use?”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Jenna had heard him from half way across the room. “No shop. Not one word. You can debrief Byerly later. Sela and I have decided to go for a picnic tomorrow, if we can borrow the ground car and Enzo, if he doesn’t mind.” She smiled brightly at him, with a hopeful look on her face the men found hard to refuse. “Surely By impressed enough people already today. It’s our turn to go out and he can work from home. I thought we’d go to the Botanic gardens. Riika can play under the sprinklers and Sela and I can sit in the shade and gossip.”

By thought about it. “I do need to make a start on the job I was commissioned to do. I can work up the redecoration plans and send them off to Madame Waleska, and put out feelers for quotes, too. I know Wally said he wanted to do the painting himself, but the remodelling needs a proper tradesperson. I think that would work, if Devaux doesn’t mind.”

Devaux looked quite happy. “I don’t mind, _if_ I have your promise not to go anywhere without me. We still don’t know what we’re up against here. The news will have got around that you’re here now, don’t forget.”

“Word as Vorrutyer. All I’ll do is ride a hot desk.”

The kitchen timer pinged and they all rearranged themselves around the dining table. With perfect timing Belpierre started to squall and not to be outdone Jukka joined in. Devaux was the only one to sit back and enjoy his drink as he watched the others tend to the babies. “Happy families,” he remarked. By gave him a look.

“Just you wait.”

Devaux shook his head in denial. “No, not me. Too much hard radiation and I’d never be able to afford a replicator centre, even if I ever wanted children. I’m happy enough the way I am. I couldn’t ask a woman to put up with my…moods.”

By and Sela looked at each other. Sela laughed. “Where have I heard that one before? You never say never, Enzo. Life has a very strange way of smacking you on the head, sometimes.”

The conversation changed tack suddenly as Riika accidentally knocked over her glass. By looked at the chaos for a second before he dived for a cloth to mop up the juice. At least nothing had spilled on his outfit, which was a blessing. _Happy families, indeed_. Would he have it any other way?

It was strangely tranquil, pottering around the cottage in quiet and solitude. It had been a major logistical exercise to load Sela and Belpierre into the ground car and have them set off on time. It was always organised chaos wherever Sela was concerned, but throw Belpierre into the mix and the chaos wasn’t just doubled, it was quadrupled, Byerly had discovered. Surely combat drops would need less planning, and definitely less equipment. What _he’d_ needed to do once he’d waved them off was to sit down, take a deep breath and wipe his brow. He felt like he’d been through a wringer. They’d both been up half the night with Belpierre. His new son was playing havoc with his beauty sleep.

Byerly had depended on his own wits for nearly twenty years and lived hand-to-mouth for more than half of that time, alone and for the most part unwanted. It wasn’t an existence he ever wished to return to, but every now and then, like _now_ , a bit of peace and quiet didn’t go astray. He made the most of it. His vague ideas on the décor firmed into concept drawings and colour schemes of cold-tone creams and pastels as he worked, emphasising the relaxed, holiday feeling of the cottage. By the time he knocked off in the mid afternoon for a well-earned drink and a late lunch he was more than satisfied with his progress.

Of the three different bowls of leftovers in the chiller there wasn’t enough of any one of them to make a proper meal for them all, with only a smidgeon of salads and hardly much more of the vat beef casserole or the flat noodles they’d eaten the night before so By solved the problem and polished off the lot. He did feel rather full by the end of it, he had to admit, but he still had vivid memories of going hungry, sometimes for days at a time. There was no way he was going to get into the habit of _wasting_ food.

Pleasantly replete, it was time to hit the comconsole and line up suppliers. His usual Vorbarr Sultana contacts wouldn’t work here. The lunch ladies had given him a few leads and he’d pretty soon find himself a few more. With any luck he’d probably have time to start looking for Juliette, too. He’d just run every combination of names he could think of until something came up. It was a bit of a scatter-gun approach, but it wouldn’t hurt while he lacked anything firm to go on. He started to head out to the comconsole but stopped. The sink was full of dishes. _That would never do_. If they were still there when Devaux came home the man would clean up after him, despite all he’d been told. No, he couldn’t just leave them like that. Byerly started the water running, turned back his cuffs and set to work.

There was still a generous glass or two left in the bottle of red wine Tuomonen had brought around. It was the second one, or had that been the third they’d opened the night before, and it had been half full when their visitors left. He drank one while he sent out queries to a few places, then once he’d finished with that and had his search parameters entered to look for Juliette he poured himself the last of the wine, wandered out through the back door, put his feet up on the garden recliner in the shade at the back of the house and let the computer do its work.

He was jerked out of a sound sleep when the ground car pulled up with a whoosh of fans on the drive, just missing the garage door by a whisker. What the hell was Devaux up to? By leapt to his feet, narrowly avoiding the wine glass that had dropped out of his fingers somewhere along the line. His alarm switched into near panic when he realised the driver was Jenna Tuomonen, not Devaux. _Oh, thank God_. She popped the canopy and he could see Sela was safe beside her with the two baby capsules plus Riika snug in the back.

“What is it? What’s happened? Where’s Devaux?”

Sela fumbled with its safety harness and finally managed to release itself. It practically flew out of the seat. “Byerly Vorrutyer, why the _hell_ didn’t you answer your wristcom? We didn’t know what to think! I’ve been trying to raise you all the way home. You’ve given me such a fright.”

“My what?” Byerly glanced at his wrist. “Oh.” He’d left the wristcom on the side of the kitchen sink when he’d washed up his lunch dishes. “Sorry, Sela. I fell asleep.”

“We can see that.” Sela wasn’t mollified. It opened its mouth to give Byerly another serve but By wasn’t about to be distracted by Sela’s temper.

“Where’s Devaux? What’s happened?”

“You bl—ithering idiot! If you’d answer your wristcom you’d know.” Sela had belatedly remembered their company and modified its language mid sentence. Jenna had her teeth firmly in her bottom lip as she extracted Riika from the ground car but By could see the laughter dancing in her eyes. She wouldn’t be laughing if it was an emergency.

“So what’s happened? Come on Sela, just _tell_ me.”

“We saw your _nephew_ , that’s what! He couldn’t be anybody else. He looked so much like you, Byerly. I’d know those eyes anywhere. It was a little boy, maybe eight years old, wouldn’t you say, Jenna? Just a bit older than Riika. He was with his father at the playground.” Jenna nodded agreement but didn’t get a word in edgewise as Sela rattled on. “It wasn’t just my imagination. Jenna and Enzo noticed the likeness right away, too. Enzo’s going to follow them home, if he can, and get the details of their ground car at the very least. He sent us back to let you know. Jenna’s going to wait here until Lauri comes to get her. We’ve got a real lead at last, Byerly.”

Byerly carried Jukka into the house, Sela saw to Belpierre and Jena and Riika fetched the remains of the picnic. It took By another two goes to bring in all the paraphernalia of change bag, stroller, sun shade, portable camp chairs and wet towels, but at last they were all settled. By moved the ground car into the garage and made sure it was securely locked away. At last they could sit down and By could get the full story. “Start at the beginning, Sela, and tell me _everything_ you know.”

Sela pulled a face. “So impatient! We’d been at the park about an hour. It really is beautiful Byerly. You’d love it. We wandered around until Riika got tired, then we headed over to the playground area and set up under the trees. Devaux’s very handy to have around, you know. He saw to everything. We had the egg salad we’d made and Jenna brought chicken—” It broke off. “You don’t look very pleased, Byerly. You just asked me to tell you everything.”

“Not funny, Sela.” Byerly spoke through his clenched teeth. The herm had no idea about appropriate behaviour sometimes. “Tell me about the _boy_.”

“I was just _getting_ to that. Give me a chance! We’d finished lunch and Jenna took Riika down to the waterpark, well, it’s really a paddling pool with sprinklers, very nice, I’m sure, but hardly—”

“Perhaps I should just get Jenna to tell me.”

“Oh, very well. There was a little boy there. I didn’t notice him arrive, but apparently Enzo did. He was with a man who wasn’t paying much attention to him and he splashed Riika with water. It was just kid stuff, really. She splashed him back and there was a bit of an altercation. Riika’s a fiesty little thing and she gave as good as she got. I like her style. They both got so wet Jenna had to call them out and dry the pair of them off. It was only then his father noticed and he yelled to the lad to come away. He’d been too busy talking to another man who’d met him there to notice what was going on. Jenna got a much better look at him than either Enzo or I did. She should tell you the next bit.”

“What a good idea. What happened then, Jenna?”

She looked a little disturbed. “He just froze. He even went a little pale. He didn’t say a word, just ran back to his father as if the hounds of hell were after him. The brute gave him a clip around the ear and the poor boy started crying.” She stopped, her eyes bright with sudden anger. “I heard him say _I’m sorry Da_ but he was dragged off after that. All he’d wanted to do was play in the water. I hate this place sometimes. Who hits children for no reason? What reason _is_ there to hit a child?”

Too many people, on Barrayar. He couldn’t tell her that. “And he looked like me?”

“He _had_ to be related. He didn’t look much like his father. His eyes were the deepest brown, with those black, black lashes and eyebrows just like you have. I usually can’t tell one Barrayaran from another. You all look so much alike to me, but this boy was different.”

Sela joined back in again. “He was a Vorrutyer, Byerly, no doubt, no matter what his name is, and he has a brute for a father. We have to rescue him. Enzo reckoned he was there as a screen for the two men to meet. He could tell, apparently, that they were up to something.”

“Very likely. I’ll have to think about this. Did Devaux say he would call?”

“Yes, when he can. You’re not to call him as he has his wrist comm turned off. He didn’t want it giving him away.”

Byerly leapt up to pace around the room. “So close! So close and yet we’re no further forwards. All we can do is wait for Devaux to get back to us.”

“Well, it’s floor time for Belpierre, before he has his bath. You can amuse yourself by looking after him while I set it all up. Oh, and you can look at the holos, of course.’

“ _Sela!_ ” Byerly’s exasperation nearly got the better of him. “Why didn’t you tell me that _first_? Where is it?”

“Where’s what? The recorder? It’s in the change bag, I think.”

It _was_ in the change bag, buried beneath God knew what detritus of soiled clothes, baby wipes, used nappies and various creams and lotions. Byerly finally dragged it out, only to find the battery was flat. It took another search for the charger before he could finally start to flip through the shots. They were mostly of the babies and the flowers and the picnic. It wasn’t until the final three that By got a look at the boy and his father. He had his back to them in all three of the holos. All By could see was a painfully thin child with a shock of black hair. He didn’t recognise the man Jenna pointed out as the father, but the second man…oh, yes, he knew the second man, all right. He was one of Richars’s cronies. By stared at the coarse features of Humphrey Vormurtos with dislike bordering on loathing. What the hell was _he_ doing here in Vandeville?


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles identifies the mystery man.

Sela’s voice floated down the stairs.“Byerly, I’m ready. You can bring Belpierre up now.”

Torn between diving for the comconsole and picking up Belpierre, who was starting to grizzle about lying face down on his floor mat, By tried to _think_. No, the baby had to come first. By picked him up and snuggled him in to his neck, all the while wondering furiously what the holos could mean. This was exactly the sort of intelligence gathering Miles Vorkosigan needed him for, not that he’d had much hand in actually collecting _this_ bit of news. As soon as Belpierre was sorted out he’d send through the pictures to the Lord Auditor and see what he thought about them. With Jukka still asleep, Jenna and Riika were happy enough to watch a holovid so he left them to it and carried the baby off for his bath. Sela was a lot more confident now about dealing with him, and had Belpierre stripped and kicking in the warm water in no time. By stood and watched for a moment or two. Little Bel was _unfolding_ more every day. His hands weren’t always clenched and pulled into his chest any more, and his legs had straightened visibly since his birth. Little starfish fingers reached out towards him and he placed his own finger into the palm of his hand. Belpierre grabbed him and hung on for grim death. He was tough, for such a tiny thing.

Sela saw what was going on. “Yes, he probably thought he’d lost you, too. Belpierre needs his Da, Byerly, and I need my husband. Just don’t you forget it.”

By slipped his free arm around Sela’s shoulders and gave it a hug. “I’m sorry, Sela. I ate and drank too much and I fell asleep. It was thoughtless of me. I never for one minute imagined I was going to drag you into danger, though. Those two men you saw at the Botanic Gardens today aren’t planning any sort of _peaceful_ protest, you know. I can smell it, and Miles can, too. There’s more to this than Richars plotting revenge. If we want Belpierre to grow up in a peaceful world we all have to be prepared to work to ensure that happens. I hope you can see that.”

Sela sighed and gave him a great smacking kiss on the cheek. “My hero. Truth, Justice and the Barrayaran way. Go save your emperor, oh, sorry, _our_ emperor, but pass me the towel first. The water’s getting cold. I’ll feed Belpierre and put him to bed. I’ll be half an hour or so, if he settles first try. He should. He’s had a big day.” After a minute Sela slapped him on the backside. “Go, I said. Stop dithering.”

Byerly followed orders. “I’m going, I’m going. If you’re organised here I’ll call Miles Vorkosigan. Vormurtos and Co. are up to something nasty, and he’ll find out what it is much quicker than I can.” He stopped by his bedroom on the way down stairs, unlocked one of his cases and slipped his freshly-charged stunner into a pocket. _Better safe than sorry._ He keyed on the house security, too. Devaux could ping his wristcom when he wanted to get in.

Pym answered By’s call. He listened with perfect attention without interrupting as By explained what had happened, and studied the holo By sent through. “That’s Lord Vormurtos right enough. I don’t recognise the other one, but he looks vaguely familiar all the same. Perhaps it’s the family resemblance to someone. I’ll let m’lord know straight away, sir. Would you hold the contact open, please?”

The screen greyed out for a minute or two and then blinked back to life. Miles Vorkosigan didn’t look happy. “ _Vormurtos_ , By? What the _hell_ is he doing here?”

“Fomenting sedition, at this stage, I would say. It’ll be open treason if they get themselves organised and funded. Vormurtos was one of Richars’ chief head-kickers, don’t forget. Who’s the other one? Apart from my nephew’s sperm donor, of course. From what I heard I’d never call him a father.”

“No one I recognise. Pym is getting Tuomonen to run a trace as we speak. I’m asking General Allegre to declare a security alert and investigate Vormurtos in Vorbarr Sultana. He’ll be tracing his contacts all the way between here and there. I might have to go have a word to Richars again, but that’s a shuttle trip I don’t really want to take if I can avoid it. If you haven’t heard from Devaux yet would I be able to talk to Jenna, please, By? She might have more pertinent information and tell me in a more succinct manner than we’re likely to get out of Sela.”

By swapped places with Jenna, keeping company with Riika while her mother talked to Miles. She was only away for a few minutes and came back looking surprisingly sane for someone who’d had to endure a grilling from the Lord Auditor. She shrugged her shoulders in resignation. “I don’t think I’m going to be seeing Lauri any time soon. I know he was worried about something this morning but he wouldn’t tell me what it was, of course. All he could say was it’s just like Komarr all over again. I’ll have to work out how to get Jukka and Riika home on my own. They’ve had a big day.”

By could see it was a problem. Jenna couldn’t just call up a cab with a tiny baby _and_ her security worries. “I’d offer to run you home, but I gave Devaux my word I wouldn’t leave the house and you don’t want Sela driving you, believe me. We can feed you and they can both have a bath here. That way they can go straight to bed when they do get home. If the worst comes to the worst they can share Belpierre’s room and we can bed you down on the couch here, but that’s not ideal. Devaux might need the ground car, so I can’t just lend it to you, either.”

Jenna wasn’t the sort to fret over circumstances she couldn’t change. “Let’s see what we can rustle up to feed Riika, then. I still have a bottle I can make up for Jukka so he’ll be OK when he wakes up. What were you planning for your meal tonight? Perhaps we can make it stretch.”

Byerly hadn’t had anything planned. He’d been so used to Sela organising the kitchen back home he’d got slack. He opened the chiller door and prayed for inspiration to come to him. It looked like they had the makings for a roast, but that would take hours.

There was an exasperated snort behind him. “You have no clue what children will eat, have you? Grab the eggs, and the bread. Watch and learn, Byerly. This will come in very handy, one day.” Jenna issued her orders like a training sergeant. He was tasked to slicing bread and setting a skillet to heat while Jenna did something mysterious with a wine glass and cut a neat circle out of the two slices of bread. Some oil into the pan and then the bread was dropped in to sizzle away. She broke an egg neatly into each hole. “See if you can find a tomato and something green, oh, and you can lay the table, too.”

Jenna turned back to the stove. By clicked his heels and gave her a mock-salute behind her back. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And don’t salute if you’re not in uniform.”

He thought for a moment she had eyes in the back of her head until he realised she could see his reflection in the polished glass splash back. Jenna shot a grin over her shoulder. “Lauri says I’m bossy, too. Someone has to be, or you’d still be faffing around, wouldn’t you?” Another two more minutes and she was done. “Here you go, Riika, eggs in a nest. Mind you eat those spinach leaves. Uncle Byerly will pour you some milk. I’m sure I saw some in the chiller.”

They sat at the other end of the table while Riika ate her meal. Byerly tried to think of something to say while they waited for Sela to put Belpierre to bed. “So has Riika managed to make friends at school? I hope she hasn’t been bullied, or ostracised.” _Like you_ hung in the air between them.

A slow smile spread across Jenna’s face. “Oh, we had a bit of that. It stopped in a big hurry when the school had their “What does your father do?” day. Lauri took a fast-penta kit along for show and tell. If the Horus eyes on his uniform didn’t do the trick _that_ surely did.”

By snickered. “I like his style. He’s a man after my own heart. Did he ask for volunteers?”

“He asked the principal to nominate some likely candidates! Some of the little treasures turned as white as sheets when she caught a few eyes. It did wonders, for a while, at least, and Riika hasn’t had a problem since.”

By could just imagine it. “Something tells me he’s going to be using his fast-penta kit for real any day now.”

Jenna turned fierce again. “I hope it’s that horrid man who hit his little boy. It was appalling behaviour and obviously not the first time, either.”

He fingered the stunner in his pocket. “You won’t have to wait for your husband to sort him out if I get anywhere near him first. What’s _keeping_ Devaux? Surely he’s got all the information he needs by now?”

Sela had taken Jenna off upstairs to bathe Jukka and Byerly had taken to pacing by the time Devaux at last pinged the wristcom. By dropped the shield to the front door to admit the armsman, who looked hot and short of breath. “What in three worlds have you been doing?” He took a good look around before shutting the door and bringing up the shields again. “Has someone been chasing you?”

Devaux shook his head. “No, I just ran home, across country. I don’t think anyone had tabs on me, but it never hurts to leave no traces.”

“You _ran_? How far?”

The armsman smiled. “Not far, about fifteen or twenty kilometres, I should think. I needed the exercise, anyway.”

“Fifteen or—never mind. Come on through and have a cold drink. Sela and Jenna are upstairs. We’ll wait for them or you’ll just have to talk all over again. Have you been in touch with Lord Vorkosigan?”

Devaux made a bee line for the sink and knocked off half a litre of water in no time flat. He refilled his glass and wiped his face on some kitchen towel. “I have. He should be calling you soon. He’s traced our mystery man.”

“He has? Who—no just wait a minute. I can hear Jenna and Sela coming down now.”

Almost dancing with impatience By waited for the greetings and reassurances until he couldn’t wait any more. “Devaux’s going to tell us who the father is, if you’d give him half a chance. Shall we all sit down and hear his part in the adventure?”

Sela bustled around and found them all drinks. Devaux declined any wine, settling for his water instead. “So, I managed to slip a tracker on to his ground car just as it left the parking station. Vormurtos went off in a cab in the other direction. He’ll keep; I wasn’t worried about him. I managed to follow at a distance and got a good look at the…farm…I suppose you could call it, where they live but I couldn’t get near the house without being noticed. I sent the plate details to Armsman Pym and that speeded up the identification. The holo cross-matched and confirmed it. His name is Gervaise Vortaine.”

“ _Vortaine_! He must be the count’s reclusive nephew. That’s the resemblance that escaped me. Miles could see it too. I should have guessed.” Byerly punched his fist into his other hand.

“The very same. His father married Amelia Vortrifrani back when the Vortrifanis were bigwigs in Vorbarr Sultana.”

“Now there’s a name to conjure with. Let me guess. A disaffected younger son and the loyal sister of a count who escaped attainder by the skin of his teeth bring up their boy to really love the emperor. _Not_.”

Sela looked confused. Byerly extrapolated for it. “Gervaise Vortaine is exactly the sort Richars would look to for support in whatever schemes he planned to overthrow Gregor. The Vortaines had very vague claims to the camp stool way back when.”

“So why marry Juliette?”

By considered. “House allegiances, I suppose. Richars would have been murdering his way to the title back when this all happened. Gervaise and Juliette would both have ‘my uncle the count,’ only different counts. He was making certain of his support base, with three Districts in his pocket. All we need to find is a Vordarian connection. There’s bound to be one. And if the Vortaines tried and succeeded, he’d be to the new emperor what Bloody Pierre was to Dorca.”

“It makes horrible sense, sort of.” Sela wrinkled its nose at the politics. “But now Richars is out of the picture, that won’t happen, and Juliette is more of a liability than an asset, isn’t she, with Dono the count instead of Richars.”

Jenna and Devaux both look grim. His expression probably matched them. He certainly felt grim. “Maybe she still has a use. She still has _my cousin the count_ , after all, just not the one they were banking on. If Vormurtos thinks he can re-instate Richars somehow she’ll still be needed. She’s safe for the moment. I hope.”

“Is there anything more we can do tonight?” Sela asked.

Devaux shook his head. “I’ll take Jenna and the kids home and make sure their place is safe.” He looked at Byerly. “Perhaps you can let Count Voralys know what’s going on, sir, and talk to the Lord Auditor if he calls before I return. After that we all need to grab some rest.”

It all seemed very mundane. By wanted to go roaring round to the Vortaines and snatch Juliette and the children, but what if she was a willing partner in the scheme? Stranger things had happed. Vorrutyers were Vorrutyers, after all. He couldn’t imagine his sister growing up anything like Richars, _or_ being happy with a bully like Vortaine, but anything could have happened since he’d last seen her. He’d just have to wait and see, however frustrated he felt.


	9. Soldiers in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord Auditor runs out of patience

Byerly Vorrutyer, if asked, would have described himself as a rational man, cultured, intelligent, sophisticated and vastly superior to the run-of-the-mill ignorant insular Vor bigot, but nobody asked him and it was a very primordial terror that gripped him and sent adrenaline pumping round his veins when he was awoken from deep sleep by a strong hand clamped across his mouth and nose, and a voice whispering in his ear.

“Don’t make a sound. We’ve got visitors.” It was _Devaux_. Once he recognised the voice and could actually move again By relaxed slightly and nodded understanding. The light was so dim he could barely make anything out. Sela still lay fast asleep beside him, undisturbed and uninvolved. It would stay that way, too, if he could help it. Devaux relaxed his hold and tossed a pair of ship knit pants at him. By rolled off the bed and scrambled into them, snatched his stunner and wristcom off the night stand and followed Devaux to the door. For about five seconds he considered combing his hair before the thought of what the armsman would say changed his mind. Devaux was well ahead of him and that wasn’t a stunner he had clenched in his hand. It gleamed briefly as the armsman passed the nightlight set half way down the stairs. It was a neat but deadly little plasma arc By hadn’t seen before.

Devaux motioned to him and his voice sounded little more than a whisper. “Take the back door. Drop anything that moves if they get in before I can work out what’s going on.”

By was still half bewildered, but rapidly waking up. His heart rate, which had slowed from his initial panic, began to increase again. “Who’s _they_?”

“Armed men. It looks like a squad. I just heard an air car land.”

The history of his family had included several instances of armed guard squads arriving in the middle of the night. Bloody Pierre had been a master in the use of them. For the first time, as he took up position ready to not just drop but _slaughter_ anything that came through the back door, By realised what it must have been like for the poor unfortunates on the end of his ancestor’s wrath. The terror he felt wasn’t for himself. Sela and Belpierre, his _family_ , were lying upstairs, oblivious to the danger. Oh, yes, there’d be blood on the walls before anyone got past _this_ Vorrutyer.

His wristcom pinged. “Vorrutyer? Wake up and open your front door.”

“ _Vorkosigan_?” It was _Miles_ _Vorkosigan_ out there? “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Relief turned to anger. The little _shit_ , to terrify him like that. He stamped off to open the front door but Devaux held him back.

“I’ll just check that out first, sir. Why don’t you go and comb your hair? You don’t want to scare the Lord Auditor. _If_ it is him, and we don’t know that for certain just yet.”

What was it about armsmen? They all thought they were comedians. Just then By caught sight of himself in one of the sidelights to the front door and stopped dead. “I take your point, Devaux.” There was nothing he could do about the heavy shadow on his jaw, but only Sela was allowed to see his bedroom hair, and not even the herm if he could help it. In less than thirty seconds he’d whipped his hair into some sort of order in the downstairs cloakroom. He sluiced water across his face and was back out in the hall before Devaux had the front door open.

Pym was first through, and then an ImpSec sergeant By was sure he recognised from somewhere. Finally, with another three troopers behind him and there were probably more outside, Miles Vorkosigan walked into the house. It didn’t look like he’d been to bed.

Byerly glowered at him. “What the hell is this, Vorkosigan? You’ve taken five years off my life.”

The auditor took in the sight of him in ship knit pants, bare feet, bare chest and stunner. His eyes gleamed momentarily before he returned to business. The bastard was going to use this, somewhere down the line, By just knew. “It’s a pre-emptive strike, or it will be in about ten minutes, Vorrutyer. I’m not sure if you, and by extension, your family, is already a target so I wanted to make sure you’re safe first. I’m leaving a detail here to look after Sela and Belpierre and then I’m heading out to Vortaine’s place, and I want you to meet up with Tuomonen and take out Vormurtos before he gets wind of anything.”

“Don’t you need grounds to do something like—wait a minute!” It registered with him what Miles had just said. “I have to go get Juliette. I’m coming with _you_.”

“Imperial Auditors don’t need grounds. I learned that one the hard way and I don’t make the same mistake twice. I want you in reserve, By. I don’t want to show all my cards at once and your Juliette might not even be there. We only know about Vortaine and the one son so far. Are you going to go out like that, because you’re wasting time if you’re not?” He paused, and pursed his mouth like he’d sucked on a lemon. “Oh, and congratulations on your security, by the way. I half expected to find you fast asleep.”

That’s exactly what the little weasel had wanted to do. By smirked at him. “Congratulate Ivan’s security, not mine. He’s got this place as tight as a drum, and Devaux is his secret weapon, of course. He was on to you straight away.”

“Byerly? What’s going on?” Sela appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a frilled wrapper and very little else. “I heard voices—oh! We have visitors. Friendly, I hope?”

By moved to the foot of the stairs. “I have to go out, Sela. Lord Vorkosigan is here. He’s going to leave some men to guard the house while we go and catch bad guys. I’m coming up. I need to get dressed.”

Sela wafted down the stairs and met By half way. “I’ll look after your friends until you get back.” It caught a glimpse of the ImpSec sergeant and smiled. “Oh, Sergeant Tolya! How nice to see you again!”

“Beg pardon, ma’am?” The sergeant looked puzzled for a moment before the light dawned. “Oh, you’re the _Ice Maiden!”_ He indicated Byerly, who had just remembered where he’d seen the man before. “Don’t tell me that’s Father Frost.”

“The very same. Let me get you all some tea or coffee while you’re waiting.”

By dashed off before he heard any more of what was bound to be an odd conversation. They always were, when Sela was involved. Devaux raced up behind him to change into his fatigues. By slapped on depilatory cream and dived for the shower. He just didn’t _do_ rushed in the mornings, but with an angry Imperial Auditor downstairs this once was going to have to be an exception. He was back down the stairs in eight minutes flat. Devaux had nearly finished a cup of tea already. He must have been a lot quicker, probably because he’d had a lot more practise. Miles Vorkosigan pointedly looked at his chrono.

“About time, but better than I expected. You’ll rendezvous with Tuomonen in the main square. Private Harrison here will take you. Tuomonen has the rest of the squad that came down overnight from Vorbarr Sultana with him so you’ll have plenty of backup. He’ll brief you and supply you with a weapon if you need one but I’d prefer you to talk your way in.”

By accepted the cup of coffee Sela thrust into his hand. There was no need for Vorkosigan to know he already carried a stunner, but he was still grappling with the sudden escalation of activity. “Talk my way in where?”

“The Imperial club, of course. That’s where Vormurtos is staying. It’s probably the central rendezvous for whoever is part of whatever’s going on.”

“Thanks, Miles, that’s as clear as mud.” By kissed Sela goodbye and headed out into the pre-dawn darkness with Harrison by his side. Perhaps Tuomonen would be more forthcoming. _Hah!_ Perhaps pigs might fly.

The ImpSec captain materialised out of the shadows near the central fountain. There were amber street lights here that washed out all the colour leaving everything in a weird monochrome. Tuomonen’s pale face stood out from the black of his combat fatigues. He nodded a brief welcome and started out for the Imperial club. “The plan’s quite simple. We walk in the front door, find a key to Vormurtos’s room and apprehend him. I’ll let you do the talking and just glower over your shoulder if I need to. There’s only the night manager on the front desk. The breakfast shift’s not due in for another thirty minutes. We should have the place searched by then.”

“If Dorca or Mad Yuri built this place there’s likely a rabbit warren of secret cellars. It’ll take more than thirty minutes to search, won’t it?”

Tuomonen held the heavy front door open for him. There was an evil expression on his face. “After you. Have you ever _seen_ an ImpSec search?”

The startled manager looked up in dawning horror, the practised smile fading from his face as the ImpSec squad behind Tuomonen fanned out into the foyer, plasma rifles at the high port. By strolled over to the desk. “I’m here to visit Humphrey Vormurtos. Keep your hands where I can see them. You wouldn’t want to accidentally press any buttons, would you now? What’s his room number?”

The manager gaped at him. “Lord Vormurtos is in the Prince Xav suite, but he really can’t be disturbed.”

“Oh, I think he can. What floor?”

The manager flinched as Private Harrison rounded the desk and pointed a deadly looking rifle at him. “Third, sir, but—”

“But nothing. This visit is by Imperial order. Is there anything the good captain’s men should know about that might prove fatal if undisclosed? Fatal for you, that is?”

The man gulped as he reached slowly for a code card. “Lord Vormurtos has two armsmen with him. They’re sleeping in the adjoining room.”

Tuomonen reached for the card and extracted it from the man’s unresisting fingers. He flicked his gaze over the manager’s name tag. “You stay here with Denis, Vorrutyer. See if he can tell you about the function rooms while you’re waiting. Harrison will keep you company.”

The manager stared at Byerly in appalled consternation as the squad departed for the stairs. “Whatever has happened? What has Lord Vormurtos done? He’s a very senior member here. When Madame Vortorren hears about this she’ll be seriously upset.”

“I wouldn’t worry your head about Madame Vortorren if I was you,” By told him. “ _I’d_ just be worrying about keeping my head on my shoulders right now. _Give_ , Denis. Where are the meetings held? We know all about them.”

The manager dithered. The ominous whine of a plasma rifle charging broke the silence and the impasse both. Denis looked from Byerly to Harrison and back again. He folded. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Byerly and Tuomonen paced around the basement meeting room. The rest of the squad was scattered throughout the building, having a wonderful time. It was a vast chamber with dado height wooden panelling and plain, cream-coloured walls above that, with a stage area at one end and rows of portable wooden seating, large enough to hold at least a hundred and fifty people. This floor, and the one below it, had been swept for personnel and ordnance. They’d come up blank on the first search but the sub-basement had yielded ordnance stashes to equip a small army, much of it with Imperial serial numbers. The section of the search squad dealing with it was uploading the details for tracing as fast as they could scan. Denis couldn’t help them with the location of the transportation garage. There was bound to be one but they’d soon get that from Vormurtos, who had been relocated to ImpSecVV without his feet so much as touching the floor, while his two armsmen thrashed around in tangle-nets until the corporal in change of their apprehension had stunned the pair of them.

Tuomonen finished his vid recording and attached some sort of scanner to the lectern’s com system. While he waited for the captain to finish Byerly’s attention was caught by a framed tourist poster of the main square hanging on the wall. There were several similar around the room advertising various tourist spots, done in a style popular just after the end of the Time of Isolation and before the Cetagandans had come along to disrupt people’s holidays. The one to particularly attract his notice was in an old-fashioned picture frame depending on a fine chain from a picture rail, most likely dating from the time when the club had been built. It hung on a slight angle, very offensive to his sense of aesthetics. _Aha!_ Probably because the hanging chain had been twisted round. That wasn’t right, especially when everything else was as neat as a pin. By knew better than to touch it. Instead he called Tuomonen over to investigate. There was nothing attached to it, it wasn’t concealing anything behind it and it didn’t set off any of Tuomonen’s scanners.

“There’s something on the back,” the captain said after a careful examination. “I’ll just turn it round again.”

They both stared in shocked silence, until Byerly found his voice. “What the hell?” He couldn’t quite believe it. “Or should I say _who_ the hell is the _Emperor in the South_ when he’s at home?”

Tuomonen stood back to take vids of the propaganda poster. “General Allegre is going to love this! We’d better check the rest of them.”

There were only a couple of different styles of posters, alternating around the room. The second one was a map of the South Continent, divided into six roughly equal new Districts. “The damn fools have been stupid enough to _name_ them,” Tuomonen spat in disgust. “Vortaine, Vormurtos, _Vortorren_ , if you please, Vortrifrani, Vorwyn and of course Vordarian wouldn’t want to miss out. Vorrutyer doesn’t get a mention.”

By stepped closer to get a good look for himself. “Thank goodness for small mercies, but Richars would just be a kingmaker.” He examined the boundaries more closely. “Yes, look at this. Vandeville is in Vortaine’s District. I think we know who the _Emperor in the South_ was going to be. The only thing is, I wonder where Vortienne and Vormercier fit into the scheme of things. We need to speak to the ladies on the committee, don’t we?”

“ _Oh_ , yes. I’m going to need more men. Voralys District is closest. I’ll scramble some from there. I don’t know the man in charge. Do you?”

By nodded. “It’s pretty quiet there these days. Lieutenant Vormayer is a good man to speak to. He’ll help you out. He doesn’t mind a spot of action.”

Tuomonen tapped his wristcom. “Good, just what I need. I’d better get on to him, then.”

The breakfast shift personnel had started to dribble in when By and Captain Tuomonen ascended from the basement. Two troopers at the staff entrance nabbed them one by one, corralling them in a holding room after confiscating communicators. They’d have a full house pretty soon, by the looks of it. Denis, green around the gills and with a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead, stood behind the reception desk with Private Harrison riding shotgun in the committee room behind the glass door.

By tipped his head at him. “What’s he still there for?”

Tuomonen smiled to himself. “We don’t want visitors scared away by one of my men behind the desk, do we? From the outside, it all looks normal.”

He hadn’t finished speaking before the front door opened and Madame Vortorren sailed in, full of self importance, looking neither right nor left. “Denis, what are you doing here still? Has Yakov called in sick? I have a breakfast meeting in twenty—” She broke off as she finally saw the other men out of the corner of her eye. Her head swivelled round. “Oh, good heavens! Vorrutyer! What are you doing here so early?”

Tuomonen stepped into the full light. “He’s with me, Madame Vortorren. In the name of the Emperor I’d like you to answer some questions.”

Her face blanched. “ImpSec? By what right—”

Harrison appeared out of the committee room, his rifle nestled in the crook of his arm. Another trooper appeared on the stairway. Tuomonen crossed the room to take her by the arm. “You heard by what right, Madame. If you please?”

By saw the flicker in her eyes. “Tuomonen! Look out!” Tuomonen leapt back, hands raised in defence as a Vorfemme knife slashed out with deadly intent. By was even quicker than Harrison as he’d had the half second head start. His stunner was out of his pocket and discharged before the plasma rifle came to full aim. The trooper on the stairs dived to one side as Harrison's bolt hit the far wall, missing her head as she crumpled. The elegant decor where the soldier had been standing seconds before dissolved into a charred and smoking mess.

Tuomonen clamped his left hand to his right forearm and stared down at her. “Thank goodness you missed, Harrison. We need to question this woman.” He turned to look at By as blood welled through his fingers and down his arm. “And thank you, Vorrutyer. She’d have had my throat.”

By ran to his side. Harrison tossed them a field dressing from his combat belt, never taking his eyes off Denis. It was a clean cut, and not too deep. Tuomonen could still wriggle his fingers. He stood impatiently while By turned back his jacket and shirt sleeve and applied the dressing as tightly as he could.

Byerly was surprised his hands weren’t shaking.“You should get this seen to,” he said when he was finished.

“All in good time.” Tuomonen glanced round and called to the man on the stairs who had pulled himself together at last. “Hannan! Get her out of here and have someone clean up this blood. We need to have the place looking as normal as possible. Pass the word about these committee women, too. _Approach with caution._ ”

He poked the Vorfemme knife with the toe of his boot. “I always thought these were more symbolic than anything. My mistake.”

It was all over bar the shouting. Byerly finally had time to worry about the other raid. They hadn’t heard a thing.


	10. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a stand off at the house.

Dawn brought colour flooding back to the square. It had seemed like a lifetime but in fact the whole raid had taken less than an hour. Private Harrison, may the sun shine on his house, was destined for much greater things, and it was obvious Tuomonen thought so, too. Dismissed for a fifteen minute break once his muscle was no longer needed quite as urgently as before he came back from the kitchen region with two huge, steaming mugs of coffee and half a side of crackling bacon slices, or so it seemed, wrapped around by two loaves of fresh bread. The trooper had brought them breakfast.

“No cooks on duty, sir, but I did my best. The day’s order just came in so it couldn’t have been tampered with. I opened new packets and I filled out a requisition form, too.”

Tuomonen sipped his scalding brew. “Good man. As long as you’ve had yours first?”

“Oh, yes, sir. First rule. Look out for number one.” The trooper smiled amiably as he waited for further orders. The organised chaos around them seemed to be prospering as well as any well-planned ImpSec search should. The cells over at HQ were going to be bursting as ground car after ground car loaded up and carted prisoners away. A curious crowd, gathered behind barricades hastily thrown up by the local municipal guard, was awed into stunned silence by the goings-on. Byerly desperately wanted to find out what had happened on the Vortaine raid but he took Harrison’s advice while he waited and ate his breakfast. Sela wasn’t all that fond of protein that didn’t come out of a vat and the unaccustomed free range bacon was utterly delicious. He’d just drained the last of his coffee when Tuomonen’s com bleeped. The captain moved off a few paces to converse in private, and then came back to where Byerly and Harrison waited.

“The Lord Auditor would like you to join him, Vorrutyer. He said to say there are no casualties so far but unfortunately it’s turned into a siege situation and he thinks you might be able to help. Harrison will take you over there. He _stressed_ the point there were no casualties, in fact. Try not to worry.”

Try not to worry _._ _Try not to think of a pink elephant._ Buckled in to the co-pilot’s seat of an ImpSec lightflyer as it streaked over Vandeville, Byerly could feel fear clutching at his throat. So near and yet so far. Juliette _had_ to be there. Had Vorkosigan botched things?

The sun was still low on the horizon, a fiery red ball that promised heat as it rose. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, only a few last stars and the feeble light of the crescent moons fading into the blue. It took them three minutes to arrive at the location. There was no gentle circling in to land. Harrison came in low and straight; a marshal with bright orange over-sleeves directed them down to a spot in the spacious parking lot about two hundred metres from the _house_. Byerly didn’t get a very good look at it as there was a belt of trees screening it from the parking area, but he did get to see it was constructed from the same exotic stone as the Imperial club, with a square watch tower at least three stories high at one corner of the building. It was built in an old-fashioned Italianate style with three colonnaded arches on each side just under the tiled roof, forming a perfect lookout. It wasn’t exactly a house. It wasn’t exactly a castle, either, but it wasn’t far off.

Harrison remained with the flyer to complete formalities while Byerly was directed to a command post vehicle situated immediately behind the tree line. It was a large flier, low and sleek and black and it had an antenna extended on the roof that could probably reach orbital craft, with a guard stationed outside the door. Byerly was checked and passed through. Silent techs processed data at the far end of the cabin. Vorkosigan, Pym and Devaux all sat inside watching the vid screen. He could see they were looking at footage Tuomonen had taken.

Miles Vorkosigan waved him to a seat. “Is this for real, Vorrutyer? Not some dreamer’s role-playing group?”

Byerly acknowledged the others. They didn’t look to have a hair out of place. “Oh, it’s for real. More like somebody’s nightmare, though, _yours_. Have you seen the ordnance stores?” He had more pressing worries. “What’s happened here? You didn’t get them? How did they got wind of you coming?”

Vorkosigan’s brows drew down. “We got all the house staff. A preliminary interview with the Armsman Commander indicates there’s a no-fly zone a kilometre out. Penetrating the border automatically triggered an alarm. The family must be in a panic room somewhere. It’s very well concealed, wherever it is. We’ve got search parties in there now. Ground scanners are being jammed, though. It’s hands-on work.”

By couldn’t have heard him right. “Did you just say _Armsman Commander?_ Vortaine surely hasn’t sworn in _armsmen?_ He’s not a count! He’s violated Vorloupulos’ Law and about twenty others I can think of off the top of my head.”

Miles shrugged. “Let’s just call them trusted family retainers, but if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck—and the ones not still in bed were wearing a mighty fancy livery when we got here. They’ll be coming round from the stun soon. We only revived the one.”

Pym turned away from the little group to listen to his ear bud. “They’ve found something, my lord.”

There was a scramble for the door. Pym and Devaux worked as a very smooth team for men who’d probably seen each other three times in their lives. Somehow they arrived outside together in time to check security. Byerly gave precedence to the man in charge, following closely on Miles’ heels. Harrison, who’d parked up the flier and joined the guard, fell in behind them on By’s tail and they made a small posse to head out to the house.

Once they were through the trees By could see the setup. A gravelled forecourt about eighty metres wide stretched to the massive oak front door. The tower stood to the right and lower, double-storied accommodation led off to the left. Anyone with a weapon in the tower would have a clear view of those trying to approach. There was only the one entrance on this façade, as far as he could tell. As a house, it looked like a barracks. As a castle, it would have done very well in an old-fashioned siege. Had Dorca built this, too?

A very proper ImpSec lieutenant waited for them, obviously minding his Ps and Qs most carefully. It was quite possibly the first time he’d ever had to work directly for the Lord Auditor. “Two teams have reported with life form traces, my Lord Auditor. There’s someone at the top of the tower.” He paused to listen to his earbud. “No, my lord, make that two traces, very close together there, and another two or possibly three, on a basement level. One of those is very small. It may be an animal. We haven’t found an entry point for that one yet. The tower entry is booby-trapped and that’s being dealt with.”

“It may be a very small child in the basement,” Byerly said. Panic clawed at him. He felt so helpless, surrounded by all this Imperial might. “They must be petrified in there. Why aren’t they coming out? Surely they know they can’t get away?”

Miles shrugged. “We can afford to wait a while. It doesn’t do to rush these things and it’s much better to persuade them out, especially since there are children involved. I want the man to _talk_ to me. I’ve got someone trying all the hailing frequencies. Vortaine can’t talk to anyone else, as he’ll very soon realise. Everything outgoing is jammed. We’ve even checked for land lines. Some of the old places out here still have them, if you can believe it. He’s trapped like a fly in a bottle. We’d better check out the tower contact. That’s the one most likely to be able to do us harm.”

Devaux and Pym did a rapid recce of their surroundings, talking in an undertone as they checked possible lines of sight and entry points. Byerly was too far away to hear what they said but it was obvious that Devaux was interested in the trees. He gesticulated twice to a huge old oak. From what By could see, Pym appeared to agree with the point he was making.

After about ten minutes of growing frustration and impatience, Miles Vorkosigan moved to plan B. Trying to raise Vortaine on a com link just wasn’t working. A word to the ImpSec lieutenant had the man dashing away, to return from the command flier with two techs, a portable speaker system and another weird machine that turned on with a low whine. It took less than another minute for the techs to have the speakers ready to go out in the courtyard in full sight of the tower.

Miles looked around. “You might want to stand behind the speakers, By. This is going to be loud.” He flicked a switch and started to talk. He hadn’t been joking. It wasn’t just loud, it was seriously loud. “Gervaise Vortaine, this is Lord Auditor Vorkosigan. By order of His Imperial Majesty Gregor Vorbarra I require you to surrender immediately. Show yourself, Vortaine. Don’t make this any harder for your family than it is already.” He waited for a few moments and then repeated his words. He was ready for a third try when Pym called out to him.

“There’s movement, m’lord, top of the tower, left hand side.”

Miles stood in plain view. Byerly couldn’t believe how foolhardy he was until he suddenly twigged what the other contraption was. It had generated a local force shield. Just _how_ local he wasn’t quite sure. To be on the safe side he moved until he stood a pace or two behind the Auditor. Devaux, concentrating fiercely on the movement, stood beside him while Pym covered Miles.

“What the _fucking_ hell?” The oath was dragged from him as Vortaine appeared. The man was holding someone in front of him as a shield. He heard Devaux hiss beside him.

“It’s the child. It’s Vortaine’s son.”

By could see clearly now. Vortaine grasped his son in a tight hold across his chest. The boys arms were clamped so firmly to his sides he couldn’t move at all. That wasn’t what had caused By’s alarm. It was the sight of a wickedly gleaming knife held so close to the boy’s throat that it had actually drawn beads of blood. In a dead white face the only thing that moved was the child’s terrified, wide-staring eyes. Byerly had seen those characteristic eyes so often before. Dono had them, Juliette had them, and he saw them himself every time he looked in a mirror.

Vortaine yelled out in a voice hoarse with rage. “Vorkosigan! Call off ImpSec or this boy dies.”

 _Consumed_ by rage, By started forwards, but Devaux held him back. “That’s a dead man right there, sir. Keep your cool.”

By tried to throw off his arm without success. “Keep my cool? _Keep my cool?_ That’s my _nephew_ that bastard’s got a hold of.”

He wasn’t the only one thrown off balance. Pym, too, swore under his breath. The ImpSec lieutenant hastily drew his stunner before a word from the auditor had him reluctantly replacing it in its holster. Harrison had brought his plasma rifle to the aim until he, too, was told to stand down.

Vortaine wrenched the boy upwards and swung him sideways and out until his legs were dangling over the low balustrade. “Didn’t you hear me? Get rid of ImpSec. Now!”

By looked from Miles to Vortaine and back again. “ _Do_ something!”

Miles’ eyes blazed with anger. His face was set, with deep lines around his mouth. He spoke loudly enough for Vortaine to hear. “Lieutenant, withdraw your squad. All of them. Muster behind the command centre.” He waited a heartbeat. “Do it now, please.” In the swirl of movement he turned to one side to look at Pym. “You and Devaux know what to do.”

The two armsmen slipped away in the exodus of techs, Harrison and the lieutenant. Vortaine eased back a trifle so that his son could sit perched on the very edge of the balustrade. The pressure of the blade on his neck relaxed slightly, too. “ Swear that they’re all gone. Swear on your name’s word.”

Miles stared up at the man. The words seemed to be dragged out of him. “I swear on my name as Vorkosigan that all Imperial troops have withdrawn. They won’t be engaging again until I tell them to.”

Vortaine still wasn’t happy. ”Who’s that with you? _He’d_ better not be ImpSec.”

“Don’t you recognise him, Vortaine? He must be familiar. This is your brother-in-law. It’s Byerly Vorrutyer. Will you let him talk to the boy?”

Vorkosigan was playing for time, Byerly realised. He joined in. “Where’s Juliette, Vortaine? Where’s my sister?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Vortaine sneered down at him. “What a useless bargain _that_ was. Only the one boy, and him a weakling. There’s plenty more where she came from.”

By’s breath hissed in. He was _shaking_ with rage. He only just heard Miles whispering beside him. “Be ready, Vorrutyer. You’re only going to get the one chance.”

Vortaine gesticulated wildly with the knife. “You can fuck off too—”

Simultaneously, Miles’ hand smashed down on the force field control as a plasma arc bolt cracked out from the trees and above their heads. The bolt took Vortaine exactly where his neck met his shoulder. He fell backwards, the knife dropping from his suddenly slack hand to clatter down on to the gravel. By could see exactly what was going to happen. He sprinted forwards across the forecourt. _He was too far away_.


	11. Juliette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally find Juliette

As Vortaine’s body toppled backwards the drag from his arm twisted the boy just enough for him to grab for the parapet as he started to fall. The scream of abject terror was the first sound he’d made. He could only find purchase with one hand, but that, and the extra adrenalin that pumped through By’s veins at the sound was enough to both delay his fall for a few seconds and increase the pace Byerly needed. The force of the little body hitting his arms nearly made him lose his grip but he hung on and rolled as he fell so his own body cushioned that of his nephew. They ended up huddled together on the gravel, Byerly with the wind knocked out of him and the boy hanging on for grim death. The screaming stopped, but only because he vomited.

“I’ve got you.” By tried to gasp it out, but his voice was a near-silent wheeze. He tried again. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

The boy buried his head in By’s shoulder and bawled his eyes out. Snot mingled with vomit and tears to thoroughly saturate his tunic. Worse, the little lad had been so utterly terrified he’d both soiled and wet himself. By was only surprised he hadn’t done the same thing himself.

“Shh. Shh. I’ve got you. You’re never going to be frightened again. Not ever. Shh now. You’re safe.” He tried to keep the fierce determination out of his voice to not frighten the boy any further, but he’d never been so vehemently certain about anything in his life. He hugged him even closer. “You’re _safe_ now. Do you understand?”

There was the crunch of running feet across the gravel. It was Pym, with Miles not far behind. “Here, let me have him, sir. We’ll get him to a medic.”

“No, I’ll take him. Help me up, Pym, please.”

Pym took one side and Miles the other, and they hauled By to his feet. The boy still had his head buried against By’s neck, with his arms wrapped around him as tight as he could get. Something cracked in the region of By’s heart. He was a father himself now. How could anyone have done this to their own son? He talked over the boy’s head to the other two. “A plasma bolt was too good for that _bastard_. Help me get him away from here.” His legs weren’t any too steady underneath him but after one stagger he regained control, especially when Pym took a firm grip on him again and half carried the pair of them over towards the command post.

Devaux met them on the way. There were bits of oak tree caught on his uniform and he still held the sniper’s rifle he’d used with such skill. His face lightened with immense relief when he saw them. “You got him.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes, I got him.” _And you got the bastard._ By didn’t have to say it. “Thank you, Devaux. Just…thank you.”

Devaux slung his rifle and joined Pym in helping him away. Harrison and the ImpSec lieutenant dashed back past them to guard Lord Auditor Vorkosigan. Byerly had the impression Harrison would have given him a high five if he’d had the chance, but the trooper settled for a fierce grin. Reaction began to set in. He could feel himself shaking and he couldn’t see too clearly. Someone found him a camp stool and someone else wrapped an emergency blanket around the pair of them. The medic observed from a distance at first, asking questions in a calm voice. No, the boy hadn’t hit the ground. Yes, he could move his arms just fine, considering the grip he had on him. Yes, he was fine himself, only winded. There was blood on his face? Oh, he hadn’t noticed that. Ah, yes, it was just those little hands, cut on the rough stone of the balustrade. They’d stopped bleeding already…

The medic fiddled with a hypospray and shot a dose into the top of the boy’s thigh where his pyjama pants had slipped down. By jolted with surprise when another spray hit his neck.

“It’s only the other half dose of synergine. It seemed a shame to waste it, sir.”

By was happy for it. Gradually, he stopped shaking and ever so gradually the hands around his neck slackened their hold. Gently, so gently, he smoothed back the hair he could see from the face he couldn’t see. “I don’t even know your name, son. I’m your Uncle Byerly. I’m very pleased to meet you at last.”

The boy had stopped crying. His breathing was more even, punctuated by a few random catches. The head moved on his shoulder and he whispered something By couldn’t quite hear. “What was that? Did you tell me your name?”

“Dono. I’m Dono Vortaine.”

 _Dono_. Byerly’s heart skipped a beat. “Well, young Dono, let’s say we get you warm and cleaned up and find you some breakfast. What do you think about that?”

There was another sob, quickly suppressed. “I want my Mama.”

“I’m not surprised. We’re trying to find her now. Do you know where she is?”

The was a faint nod of his head. “She’s in the hole. She’s always in the hole, until 1000 hours.”

By looked up in shock. Pym and Devaux had heard what he’d said, and Miles Vorkosigan stood there also, with Harrison behind him. By hadn’t realised they’d approached.

“I tell you what. If you go with this nice medic, he’ll get you a bath or a shower and some clean clothes and maybe some food, and I’ll go find your Mama for you. I won’t be far away. Is that a deal?”

Dono didn’t look any too happy. “You promise?”

By nodded solemnly. “I promise on my name as Vorrutyer.”

He got a reaction he didn’t expect. Immediately Dono tried to pull away from him as he looked around for some way to escape, panicked once again. Words tumbled out of him. “You’re my Uncle Byerly _Vorrutyer?_ Da says Vorrutyers will come and take me away and put me in the _dark_. He says there’s no such thing as a good Vorrutyer!”

So now he’d been made into some hideous bogeyman, to scare little boys. By could only hug him. “Didn’t I promise you’d never be scared again? Shh. Shh now, little man. He must have been thinking of my Cousin Richars. That’s the other side of the family. Do I look like a bad man to you?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a smile flit across Miles Vorkosigan’s face. Now wasn’t the time for his snark. Dono settled down again, still wary, but not quite as panicked. “You’re not going to put me in the dark?”

“I’m not going to do one single thing you don’t like, ever. I think your Da was making things up a little bit.”

“I hate him.” Dono’s fists clenched. “I _hate_ him. I’m gonna punch him when I grow up. _He_ tells lies and hurts my Mama. I bet he lied to me about you, too.”

“He’s very sorry he told lies, but we won’t worry about him any more right now. I need to get your Mama out of the hole.” By quickly read the medic’s name on his combat shirt. “This is Petrov. Will you show him where he can find a bathroom?”

“OK.” Dono allowed himself to be bundled into the blanket and handed off into the medic’s waiting arms. He looked over his shoulder once as Petrov headed for the house. Byerly smiled brightly and waved as he called to the boy.

“See you soon.” The smile faded the minute Dono was out of sight. Byerly realised he had started shaking again. His mood wasn’t helped by Miles Vorkosigan darting forward to ruffle his hair. He batted the hand away. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Vorkosigan?”

“I couldn’t help myself. Just look at you, By. You stink. Blood on your face, covered in vomit and snot and shit and worse. You just needed the hair to complete the picture.” The Auditor’s glee faded as he gave By that laser-like intense scrutiny. “You’ve never looked better in your life. Well done, Vorrutyer. Very well done indeed.”

There was murmur of agreement from the others still there. Harrison finally got his high five and Pym gripped him on the shoulder while Devaux just nodded, grimly satisfied.

By tried to smooth his hair back into some sort of order. “We’re wasting time,” he snarled, imperfectly concealing the lump that had sprung into his throat. He didn’t fool anyone.

Vorkosigan hadn’t finished. “There’s a shower in the armsmen’s quarters. Harrison will rustle you up some kit. Unless I miss my guess there’ll be a control room in that tower. The booby trap should have been disarmed by now. We’ll see if we can find an easy way into this basement. We’ve just found out what the hard way can mean. After all she must have been through you don’t want to scare Juliette stupid if she sees you looking like _that_.”

Harrison might be excellent at rustling up breakfast, but the clothes he found for By fell far below his usual standards of sartorial elegance. Harrison excused himself. “I’m sorry, sir. Troopers are usually more…burly. There’s a belt for the pants. That should cinch them in a bit, and you can fold the shirt at the waistband like this.” He proceeded to demonstrate with the loose material pulled to the back and then folded across itself to be tucked in at the waist. “See, from the front you don’t look too bad. Maybe just keep your back to the wall, like. I’ve put your other kit into the launderiser. With any luck it should be done before we, er, finish up here.” He’d been going to say _clean up_. By just knew it. His beautiful linen and silk blend shirt, in the commercial grade launderiser they had in the staff quarters. He shuddered. His pants might survive, just, _if_ they’d survived his skid across the gravel, that is. It didn’t bear thinking about. He only mourned his loss for a moment, as he ruthlessly dried his hair and raked it into some sort of order. There was no product to use on it. He was going to have to go au naturel and risk the derision. What did it matter? Juliette wouldn’t know what a fashion plate he’d become. A bleak thought wormed its way into his brain and wouldn’t go away. Would she even recognise him?

Harrison finished talking on his com and led him off to the tower. As Miles had predicted, there was a security control room on the ground floor. The fixtures and fittings only looked a little the worse for wear after the controlled blast to get in and most of them were functioning fine. Miles and Pym stood talking by one console, where a red light flashed a slow rhythm. There was a timer counting down, too. Byerly felt a momentary flare of fear.

Vorkosigan could read him like a book. “It’s not a demolition charge, By.” His pent up anger almost boiled over. “It’s a door timer. Spaceships use them in their brigs. Once the light turns to green the doors open automatically. We don’t know the code for the override as only Vortaine had that, apparently. Devaux is down at the bunker. We have a few minutes left yet before 1000. We were waiting for you and now we can go join him. Harrison will remain here to make sure we don’t get locked in again. I shouldn’t have called it a bunker just now. It’s not a bunker down there, By. It’s a cell.”

“He’s got Juliette locked in a cell, and what, two other other kids with her? My sister has three children now, not just the two?”

Miles bit his bottom lip. “I believe so, yes. You’re not going to like this, By”

“Out with it, then. What am I not going to like?”

“I had another word with the _family retainer_. That’s where she _lives_ , with the girls. She has two daughters. They have an hour’s exercise at 1000 and another one at 1700. Outside that they’re locked in. Vortaine’s orders. And if they do anything he doesn’t like he turns the lights off.”

By couldn’t move his lips, couldn’t think. He could see murder reflected in Miles’ eyes, and in Pym’s. At last he managed to choke something out. “So that’s why…that’s why little Dono was so scared I was going to put him in the dark. There isn’t a hell hot enough for Vortaine. Where _is_ Dono?”

“He’s safe. He’s asleep, even, in a bedroll in the command centre, with the lights on. He wouldn’t go back to his own bed. He’ll sleep for a little while; Petrov gave him something mild. He’ll sit with him. He’s not going to be left on his own, not for one minute.” The Auditor was a father, too, _and_ Pym.

Miles took hold of his arm and led him off to the basement. They talked along the way. “Dono, being the eldest and only son, was moved to the tower on his seventh birthday so his Da could make a man of him. I can only think of one little boy with a worse upbringing, and another with one just as bad. That second one turned out all right. You know him. He’s your cousin-in-law, Duv Galeni. We’ve got to Dono early, if that’s any consolation. With therapy…” He trailed off as Byerly _looked_ at him. “I know. _Any_ time with that monster is too much time. Here we are. This is the entrance.”

It was a bookshelf in the estate office. Devaux stood guard, waiting for them. He’d returned the sniper rifle to its owner, but he still had his plasma pistol. Byerly felt a curious sense of deja-vu as he remembered the bookcase in Ivan’s library, back at Voralys House. It wasn’t Father Frost, though, that was going to jump out of here at 1000.

“You OK, Devaux?” The armsman looked more than tense. He wasn’t the sort to fret over killing a villain, By suspected. There must be something else wrong here.

Devaux turned a far-aware stare on him. “I’ll be fine, sir. I’m not all that keen on coffins, is all.”

Miles noticed him for the first time. “Ah.” He said no more for a moment, but he seemed to understand. “You stand here, Devaux. Pym will clear the bunker. I see you found some torches.”

“Just in case, my lord. We don’t know what the settings are for this… _arrangement._ ”

Pym looked at his chrono. “Coming up to time, my lord.” By’s mouth had suddenly gone dry. Pym issued a command but By hardly heard him until Pym physically moved him to one side. “Don’t stand in direct line of sight, sir. We don’t know what’s coming out of that room.”

“Oh, yes. Sorry!” Byerly suddenly remembered he hadn’t called Sela yet. His partner was going to be so mad with him. There was a click and a whine, and somewhere a bell rang as the bookshelf moved upwards. He didn’t have the time to do it now, either. Sela was just going to have to wait. Pym and Devaux stood either side of the door, Devaux high and Pym low, ready to roll in if need be. The door whined to a halt and the noise of the bell cut out. Nothing happened. The lights were lit, By was glad to see. Still silence. Miles gestured to him and murmured quietly. “You’re on, By.”

He swallowed hard. His voice sounded a bit strained to his ears. He had to try and _relax_. “Madame Vortaine? Juliette, are you there? It’s me. Byerly. I’ve come for you at last. I’m sorry I took so long. Juliette? _Jules_ , are you there? It’s By.”

“By?” The questioning voice was faint, but they all heard it.

He moved forward. “It’s really me, Jules. I’m coming down, if you’ll let me. You’re safe now. He’s never going to hurt you again.”

There was silence for a few more moments and then he saw, on the stairs, a little girl. There was another one, too. They were holding hands and glancing around uncertainly. And then, at last, at long last, their mother was there. She ushered them in front of her up the stairs.

“Oh, _Jules_.” The flood of emotion threatened to overwhelm him completely. She was as thin as a wraith, those beautiful eyes of hers huge in her pale face. She was his sister, and he’d know her anywhere. He took a hasty step forward, but she held up a hand to ward him off.

“Not here. I want to go outside.” Once at the top of the narrow steps she took each girl by the hand and walked to the door. Miles Vorkosigan tipped his head to Pym, who disappeared down the stairs with his vid camera.

“Will you please wait for him, Devaux? Madame Vortaine will want her things.”

She heard him. “I want nothing from that place. Leave it. Leave it all. There’s nothing the girls want, either.”

By thought of another little girl he knew. “Not even a Steggy?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” She walked out, looking neither right nor left, until the sun warmed her back in the forecourt. One of the girls pulled at her hand.

“Mama, we aren’t allowed here. We’ll get in _trouble_.”

Juliette looked down at her daughter. She didn’t smile, but her voice was gentle. “Your Uncle Byerly has come to get us, Sonia. He won’t let us get into trouble.”

“Da will be _so_ mad. He’ll put us in the _dark_.”

Byerly had to interrupt. He squatted down to her level. “Oh, no he won’t sweetheart.” He looked up into Juliette’s face. “He’s not going to do that ever again. I promise.” He broke off for a moment and looked back at his niece. “On my name as Vorrutyer, and I’m _not_ a bad man, and I won’t _ever_ put you in the dark.” He turned to the other little girl. She looked to be about three or four. “What’s your name, honey? I’m your Uncle Byerly.”

The infant looked at him, stuck her thumb in her mouth and hid her face in her mother’s skirt. Sonia wasn’t quite as shy. “That’s Anya. She’s my sister. She’s only little.”

By nodded. “I can see that. I’m your Mama’s big brother, just like Dono is your big brother.”

Juliette showed some animation at last. “Oh, _Dono_. Have you got him? Is he safe? Where is he?”

“Yes, yes, and right over there in the command vehicle. He’s had a big morning and he’s having a sleep. Come on, I’ll take you over.” He reached out to Juliette again, but she still didn’t want him to touch her. Sonia was happy enough to hold his hand, though. She actually skipped across the gravel and scuffed it with her toes.

“What’s that?”

Byerly looked where she was pointing. “That’s the command vehicle. It belongs to Gregor Vorbarra. He’s the emperor.”

Sonia looked up at him and shook her head. “Oh, _he’s_ not the emperor. My Da told me. He’s a…a yousomething. My Da’s the real emperor of Barrayar. He said so.”


	12. A family man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byerly starts to think he just _might_ have bitten off more than he can chew.

Byerly had been totally naïve. He realised that now, looking at his sister and her children. How could he have been so stupid? He’d fondly thought that the problem would be _finding_ her. He hadn’t looked much beyond that. Ruefully, he realised his problems were only just beginning. The first one was going to be how he could persuade Juliette to let him touch her. He could manage without a hug. It had been years since he’d last done that. Right now all he wanted was to hold her hand and tell her things would get better.

Juliette sat beside Dono as he slept. They rest of them clustered together round the table at the conference end of the command centre. Petrov had discreetly moved back a little and By watched as the medic covertly studied his sister and the girls. The ever-resourceful Harrison had hot-footed it to the kitchen in the main house when he’d been relieved from duty in the tower room and returned with a basketful of sandwiches, hot soup in a flask and fruit. Sonia, not shy at all, sat on Devaux’s knee while she ate nut paste and strawberry conserve sandwiches. By had shuddered at the sight of them, but Harrison obviously knew a thing or two he didn’t when it came to children. Sonia _loved_ them.

“May I have a banana too?” she asked Devaux through a thick mouthful of food. “ _And_ some soup?”

“We’d better ask your Ma about that.” Devaux eyed her with some caution. “It’s not lunch time yet. We don’t want you getting sick. There’s always going to be plenty more. Do you think Anya has had enough?”

“Mmm.” It wasn’t very informative. Anya sat huddled at her mother’s feet, but she _had_ eaten a banana, at least. She was too bewildered by her strange surroundings to do much else. Juliette had said very little, mostly answering when she was spoken to, but not offering any information or opinions. She must be scrambling to adjust as well, probably not quite believing what had happened. It was going to be hard for all of them. He could only hope the problems weren’t insurmountable. As far as he knew, Juliette had nowhere else to turn.

Miles Vorkosigan had been talking on the com for the past twenty minutes. He signed off at last and stretched his back as he rubbed at his neck muscles. Like By, _his_ problems were only just beginning and some of his were going to be of a terminal nature. By fervently hoped he’d shoot the lot of them. It was nothing more than they deserved, the whole traitorous mob.

Vorkosigan pushed away from the com station and came over to join them. “General Allegre is an hour out,” he told Byerly. “He’s bringing a team of analysts with him just as fast as he can get here. Things are going to be hopping when he does. I’m glad. It’s about time Tuomonen got some credit.”

By didn’t know what he was talking about. He’d obviously missed something. “Tuomonen?”

“Yes, he smelled a rat as soon as he was posted here. His report landed on the desk of a major, also newly appointed, at ImpSec HQ, and they raised enough questions for Allegre to ask Gregor for an Auditor to be appointed. I think you might know Major Karasavas?”

“I do indeed.” Byerly thought about it. “Yes, nothing much is going to get past _him_. How had things got as far along as this, though? All this rival emperor business didn’t just spring up over night.”

“That’s going to be my job to find out. I suspect it’s been a bit of out of sight out of mind, like one of Tuomonen’s previous cases, but we’ll see what the interrogations turn up. There’s going to be hours of interrogations. Days, in fact. _Weeks_ , even. Oh, my word, the reports. My head hurts just thinking about it. Meanwhile, we need to decide what to do with your sister.”

By nodded. “Yes, I’ve been wondering about that. There’s no room for her in my apartment in Vorbarr Sultana. I might have to rent something for her, but I don’t want her living on her own just yet.”

Devaux heard what they were talking about. He gently put Sonia to one side and stood up. “I beg your pardon, Vorrutyer, sir, and you, My Lord Auditor, but stop right there.”

Byerly looked at him in astonishment. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Miles winding up to tell the armsman to mind his own damn business. Hastily, he got in first. “I beg your pardon, Devaux?”

“Sir, you’re making all these plans for Madame Vortaine. You have to stop. There’s only one expert on what’s good for Madame Vortaine, and that’s the lady herself. When were you going to get around to asking her what she wants to do?”

“I—” Byerly began to speak, but shut his mouth in some confusion. He looked at Miles, who looked a little gobsmacked too. The man was right, damn him. “I don’t know, Devaux. I hadn’t seen it that way.”

“Well, think about it now, sir. She’s had no say in what’s been done to her or her children for God knows how long, and here you come making more plans for her without her knowledge or consent, or even asking her _opinion_. They’re all traumatised, especially young Dono. You can’t just run right over them and bullock and bully them into doing what you want them to do! Who does that sound like? And the next thing you’re going to say is _it’s for her own good._ It really gets to me, sometimes, the way Barrayarans ignore women and their opinions. The Betans don’t do it, the Komarrans and the Escobarans don’t do it, and by all the holy hells the Cetas certainly don’t do it.”

Miles glowered at him. Perhaps that was _exactly_ what he'd been going to say. “And you’re speaking from what experience, precisely, Armsman?”

Devaux’s expression changed, but he held his ground. “Only personal, my lord. It was Captain Tuomonen and his wife who saw me through it. I can feel some empathy, but I wouldn’t presume to say I know how Madame Vortaine is feeling. Here’s a radical thought. Why don’t we ask her?”

It was bordering on insolence. Byerly had to admire the man even more. Vorkosigan backed down. “Oh, very well. This is only a side-show for me. You two—I beg your pardon, armsman. You _three_ sort it out together. I have to get back to ImpSecVV and see what Tuomonen’s turned up while I’ve been gone, before General Allegre asks me what I don’t know. You can have a free hand, By. I’ll leave Harrison and Petrov with you, and Devaux, of course. He’s _your_ man.” By got the distinct feeling _and you can deal with him_ was implied. Miles went on. “Anything your sister wants, she’s got it. I’ll square it off with Gregor. Accommodation, counselling, _vengeance,_ maybe? She might want to see Vortaine before we send in the meat wagon, too. I would, if I were in her shoes. I’d want to make sure the bastard really _was_ dead.” His mind was off and running again, in four different directions at once. “There’ll be a separate squad left here, of course, to continue the search, and you’ll need some transport.” He darted over to a locker, pressed his seal to the key pad and extracted a credit chit. “New clothes and shoes all round, _not_ including you, receipts required, plus food and shelter for starters. You’ll need to stay in town for the duration, but everything else is up to you. I’ll just find Pym and I’ll be off.”

He had a brief word to Juliette without much response, collected Pym, who’d finished in the bunker, and was off in a flurry of fliers and escorts. The place suddenly seemed a lot quieter once he was gone.

By looked at the credit chit in his hand. He looked at Devaux looking at him. He was beginning to get the picture. He laid the credit card on the table where Juliette could reach it. “I think this is for you. Let me know if you’d like any help with it.”

Devaux’s smile was part evil, part satisfied. He _had_ been right, damn the man. They could all take a deep breath at last, but _no_. Somewhere in the distance a bell rang. Juliette leapt to her feet, gasped, remembered what had happened and forced herself to sit back down again. Sonia was equally alarmed. “Mama! Mama! It’s the bell! Quick! Quick!”

“Shh. Calm down.” By hated what had been done to Juliette, and to her children. “You don’t have to worry about that da— that bell ever again.”

“But Da! He’ll punish us.” Sonia’s eyes were wide with fear again, and her alarm had woken Dono, too. He sat bolt upright and whimpered in fright until he saw his mother.

“Mama! Uncle Byerly found you! He said he would. He’s not a bad man, Mama. My Da told a _lie_!”

Juliette’s lips hardened into a thin, tight line as she gave Dono a fierce hug. “He’s never going to lie to you again, and he’s never going to hurt you again, or frighten you. Dono, Sonia, Anya, you have to know. Your Da is dead.”

“Dead?” Dono looked at her with wide eyes, and then turned to By. “Did _you_ kill him, Uncle Byerly?” He almost looked hopeful.

What a conversation to be having! Before he could answer, Devaux told them what had happened. “No, Dono. Do you remember me? I’m Armsman Devaux. Your Uncle Byerly caught you when you fell and _I_ was the one who killed your Da. He was going to kill _you_ and I wouldn’t let him do that.”

Juliette stared at him. She managed a whisper. “It was you? _Thank you_. Thank you very much, Devaux. I don’t understand, though. When did Dono fall? Are you Byerly’s armsman? How does that work? But you can’t be. That’s not Vorrutyer livery, and he was never going to be the count.”

“No, ma’am. I’m armsman to Count Voralys, on loan while Vorrutyer does some work for the count’s family.”

“Oh.” She looked doubtful again. “Who’s Count Voralys? I haven’t heard of him.”

How long had she been locked down in that dungeon? There was so much By had to find out. “He’s Lord Ivan Vorpatril that was. Emperor Gregor appointed him count in place of Count Vorclarence, who committed treason. The District was renamed.”

Sonia opened her mouth and shut it again as her Mama frowned at her. Byerly could see her little mind working. He raised one eyebrow and then winked. “There are lots of interesting things you’re going to find out, Sonia, like I’m not a bad man and neither is Gregor and your Da was _never_ the emperor.”

Dono interrupted them. “Is my Da really dead? We should go see.”

That couldn’t be a good idea, surely? By looked to Devaux for guidance and realised immediately he’d made the same mistake _again_. _He_ was looking at Juliette.

She just picked up the credit chit, put in in her pocket and held out her hands. “Come on, then. Let’s go. Where is he? Still in that precious tower of his?”

Dono didn’t look too keen about that, but Harrison was able to tell them differently. “No, ma’am. He’s been brought down. Are you sure you want the children to do this? It was a plasma bolt after all.”

Was that Bloody Pierre looking out of her eyes? Byerly didn’t bother to ask. _She was sure._

They gathered afterwards in the kitchen. Harrison investigated the chillers and the store cupboards. “What does everyone want for lunch?” he asked. “Who likes chicken? Or there’s a big pot of stroganoff ready to go, if you prefer that. Or I can nuke a bit of both.”

Dono sat next to his mother. He looked anxious again. It was starting to bother Byerly. “Mama, can we _choose_? What should we have?”

She saw By watching her. “We usually got what we were given,” she explained. “This is all a bit of a novelty.”

It was out of him before he could help himself. “Is there _anything_ he didn’t control?”

She _folded_. “I guess not.” She shrank in on herself and looked back down to the table top, unable to match his angry gaze.

By felt like an absolute heel. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. We need Sela. That’s my partner. It was a trained counsellor before we married, and I should have called it hours ago. I’ll do that while you eat.”

Sonia had been watching the lunch preparations but she turned her head at that. “Why do you call your wife _it,_ Uncle Byerly?” She asked.

He may as well start as he meant to go on. “Sela is a Betan Herm. It’s a man _and_ a woman. Herms prefer to be called it.”

Sonia didn’t have a clue what he was talking about. The microwave dinged and she lost interest in the conversation. “I want stroganoff, because that’s ready first. I’ll help Anya, Mama.”

Byerly used a comconsole in the tower security office to call Sela. It took one look at him and let out a gasp of horror. “Byerly, what have you _done_? Why haven’t you called me? Where are your clothes, and what’s happened to your _hair_? Did you find Juliette?”

Once he could get a word in edgewise By answered it. “It’s a long story, Sela. I’ve found Juliette, with a boy and two girls, Dono, Sonia and Anya, and Vortaine is dead. We desperately need your help. They’ve been kept prisoners here.”

Sela didn’t waste too much time with more questions. “Can you bring them here? Sergeant Tolya is a truly excellent person but he doesn’t want me to leave the house without express orders.”

“I’ll ask.” Byerly was learning. Devaux appeared to be quite determined to make sure Byerly learned. He was taking a keen interest in Juliette and her children. By didn’t quite know why, but he didn’t have a problem with it. She needed someone on her side.

Dono was happy with the idea. “We can leave? Can we go to the water park? Sonia and Anya would love it there. They’ve never been, and I only got to play for a little bit, but there was another girl there, so girls _are_ _so_ allowed. My Da said they weren’t. He was just being mean again. Please, Mama?”

Devaux, Harrison, Petrov and Byerly all looked at Juliette. She finished the last of her stroganoff. “As long as it’s not here, we can go anywhere we like, but we have to get you clothes and somewhere to sleep, first. Maybe tomorrow for the water park, if Uncle Byerly and Devaux will take you.”

It was a start. By let go the breath he’d been secretly holding. “Will it suit you to come back to the house I’m staying at? You can meet Sela and Belpierre, and we can make plans.”

“Belpierre? Who’s Belpierre? You haven’t mentioned him.”

Byerly stood up straight. “Belpierre is my son. You’re an aunt, Jules, and your children have a Vorrutyer cousin. Pretty soon now you’ll have another one, when Count Dono’s son is born, and that’s a whole other story. We’ll keep that for another time. It’s…complicated.”

“Mama…” Sonia began, her voice urgent. She’d turned green. Devaux took one look at her and whipped her over to the sink in the nick of time as she vomited up the sandwiches, the soup, the banana _and_ the stroganoff.

“Oops.” He looked around for a cloth. “We might have expected that to happen. Good job she didn’t do it in the transport.”

Sonia started wailing, but it was from fear of retribution more than anything. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it.”

Devaux sat her on the counter and cleaned her up quite matter-of-factly.

“We know that, sweetheart. You’re not in trouble."

By looked at the other two children in dismay. Vomit and more vomit. Sticky fingers and faces. What had he got himself in to now? A second later he gave himself a mental shake. What did any of that matter? He had his sister back.

Somehow they managed the trip back to the cottage without any further mishap. They all crowded in, Harrison reporting to Sergeant Tolya while Sela kissed Byerly before turning to his sister. By knew he wasn’t off the hook _there_. Retribution was coming for forgetting to keep Sela in the loop. He still wasn’t too sure what he could say though, and what was going to be classified _way_ beyond their pay grade.

Sela had everyone relaxed within minutes. It gave Juliette its full attention, leaving the men to show the children around the cottage. Harrison even produced a ball from the back of the ImpSec flier. Byerly couldn’t stop being amazed by his initiative and ingenuity. He was a treasure. He was wasted on ImpSec. By the time they were all puffing with exertion Sela came out to join them.

“Juliette needs to rest. She’s happy for us to arrange accommodation where she won’t be disturbed. If you look after Belpierre and Jukka, Jenna Tuomonen is going to meet me here and help take the children shopping. Sergeant Tolya spoke to Miles and cleared it all with him. He and Harrison will come with us. Devaux can stay here with you and Juliette. Don’t ask her too many questions. Let her do the talking, if she wants to talk. Nothing is too awful for her to talk about, so if it’s too awful for you to listen to just suck it up and I’ll debrief you later. Deal?”

“Deal.” By thought he probably could do with a rest, too. It had been a long day already. Just how much rest he was going to get with two babies on his hands didn’t bear thinking about, though. He helped to get the children cleaned up _again,_ sorted out who was going where with whom, made sure Sela collected the credit chit from Juliette, listened to all the instructions when Jenna dropped off Jukka and finally collapsed onto the couch beside his sister. Devaux made himself scarce, giving him some excuse about checking the security perimeter. For the first time that day, Juliette and By were alone together.


	13. Family life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By's got a new family. _Now_ what does he do with them?
> 
> Oh, and he cracks the case and saves the empire...

After about twenty minutes, Juliette still hadn’t moved or said a word. She sat huddled in the corner of the couch, arms folded and legs crossed, staring at nothing. He didn’t have to be an expert to interpret _that_ body language. The babies were both asleep, Sela had the housework all under control, by the looks, and Devaux hadn’t come back. He was on his own. Byerly didn’t want to leave her completely by herself, but what to do? He tried to cast his mind back, to think what they’d used to enjoy, when the world was simpler.

Inspiration came to him. “Excuse me for a few minutes.”

Without moving too suddenly he levered himself up and went into the kitchen. It took no time to rustle up some eggs and whip them in a bowl. He set an oiled skillet to heat, sliced some bread and cut each slice into three fingers. Once the pan was hot he dipped the bread into the egg and fried it off. A quick dust with cinnamon and sugar and his epicurean delight was ready. By brought the plate out to the sitting area, powered up on the holovid and flicked through the channels until he found what he wanted. The series was always on continual run _somewhere_. It had been, for the past twenty years at least, if not more. _Captain Vortalon_ just wasn’t in the same league, as far as he was concerned. He sat on the couch with the plate between them and laid one arm across the back, not demanding, just offering. The familiar music swept over them as a new episode started, with all nine verses of the song. _Vorthalia the Bold._ Now this was something like. He was an adolescent again, being nice to his little sister who had had less joy in her life than even him. He reached across and offered her the plate. “Don’t eat it all. Save some for me.”

Juliette nibbled one piece as the adventure played through, and then helped herself to another one. By the second episode he could feel her shoulders under his arm and he curled it round her, still not speaking. By the third episode she sat in his lap with her head on his shoulder.

She sighed. “There’s only one piece left.” It was an old ritual. He’d always left the last piece for her.

“Go ahead. I can always make more.” He offered her the plate.

She took the piece and tore it in half. “What do you say we share?”

They’d been like that when Richars had found them, when the whole damn nightmare had first started. Their father had just told her he wasn’t going to waste money on school for a girl and By had tried his best to comfort her. Who could have foreseen the events that bastard Richars’ vicious slanders had brought about? Or had he been plotting even then? Who knew, but most likely he’d had _something_ in mind, some agenda to turn to his advantage.

“You’re always going to be my sister, Jules,” he whispered into her hair. “You’re never going to have to do anything you don’t like, do you hear me? Not ever again. _Anyone_ who tries to hurt you has to get through me first.” He felt the collar of his shirt get wet, but who the tears belonged to he couldn’t rightly say. “We’re Vorrutyers. We’re together and we’re _going_ to get through this.”

She pulled away only when they heard Devaux go to open the front door. At the same moment there was a whimper from Jukka and a more full-throated squall from Belpierre upstairs in his bedroom. The interlude was over, but Juliette rubbed her face and was ready to face the noisy horde that poured through the front door. Byerly only waited to see them in before dashing off to rescue Belpierre, who needed changing head to foot. Feeling old, all of a sudden, By rolled back his cuffs as he surveyed his stinky son. “I’ve already been in the shit enough for one day, thank you very much, young man. I didn’t really need your contribution.”

Belpierre waved his hands in the air and waited for his Da to take his nappy off before squirting with unerring accuracy all over By’s borrowed shirt. Byerly grabbed for a washcloth but it was all too late. He stared at his shirt front until Belpierre squirmed again. By could only laugh. It just added to the day’s experiences, with Sela still to come.

They changed the guard once he had Belpierre, and himself, all clean and paid for again. Sela settled on the couch to feed him while Byerly duly admired the new outfits and heard all about the shopping trip, or tried to, with three versions going at once. They divided and conquered in the end. Juliette sat with Anya on her knee, Devaux solemnly examined Sonia’s and Riika’s new hair ribbons and By talked to Dono, who seemed for some unfathomable reason to have taken a liking to his new Uncle. Jenna Tuomonen rescued Jukka from his crib and sat talking babies with Sela. It was Bedlam. In the end, Harrison and Sergeant Tolya buckled to and made dinner for the whole tribe. The only thing that finally quelled the noise was food on the table. By kept a much better watch on Sonia this time around, though. Those little eyes of hers were obviously much bigger than her belly.

Between them, Jenna and Sela had found a lovely holiday let for Juliette, barely five minutes away. After dinner they took her off to give her a bit of peace and quiet and to look it over. Devaux went with them as chauffeur and escort while By stayed home to bathe babies and try to persuade the over-excited and over-tired children to calm down. At this rate they’d never get them to sleep.

Juliette wasn’t gone long. She actually had a smile on her face when she came back. “It’s just what we need for now, By. It’s got enough beds and Devaux is happy enough with the security. We booked it in his name in case anyone is looking for either of us.”

“That was good thinking. Have you got everything you need?”

She shrugged. “The children are sorted but I haven’t had a chance to find anything for myself yet. Jenna is going to lend me some things until tomorrow, if you could drop her home and bring them back.”

What was one more chore added to the day’s list? The rigmarole started again of packing everyone into the cars and taking them to the new place. Devaux and Harrison, who should have been off duty hours ago but wasn’t going to miss this action for the world, or so he told By, agreed to stand watch and watch about at the new place. Byerly and Devaux drove Jenna and her kids home as promised to pick up the things Jenna was going to lend Juliette. When they got back he fussed around until she shooed him home.

“Sela’s going to think you’ve forgotten it again, and Sergeant Tolya needs to get home to _his_ wife and family. He’s not going to go until you get there.”

By had made sure every room had a nightlight on. He’d shown Dono exactly where it was and how it worked. He’d kissed all the kids goodnight and tucked them in, especially the nervous Dono. Devaux stood holding the door for him, waiting patiently. It was nearly 2300 hours. It was time to _go,_ but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “If you’re sure, Jules?”

“I’m sure.”

“You’ve got my com code?”

Exasperated, she pushed him to the door. “Yes, and if _I_ didn’t, Devaux certainly does. It’s all right, By. I’ll be fine. Go, would you?”

He gave her one last convulsive hug. “See you tomorrow?”

“It’ll only take you another three hours and it’ll _be_ tomorrow. Go! For goodness’ sake, Devaux, get him out of here.”

Sela didn’t look at its chrono when he got home. It didn’t have to. It sat and made small talk while Devaux and Sergeant Tolya made one last round of the security and finally left together. They’d already extracted the usual promise from Byerly that he would go nowhere without an escort. It was 2330. By had left the house at 0330 that morning and they hadn’t been alone together since. Sela smiled very nicely and patted the seat on the couch beside him. _Oh dear._ Here it came.

“You’ve had a very big day, Byerly. Have you had time to catch your breath? Would you like a drink?”

“Sela?”

The herm was still meticulously polite. “Yes, Byerly dear?”

By let out a huge sigh. “Sela, would you please just hold me? That’s all I want.”

Sela’s smile was a thing of beauty. “Why, Byerly dear, I thought you’d never ask!”

Byerly woke bolt upright at some ungodly hour of the morning. His sore shoulder with the bruises and gravel rash screamed at him. He hadn’t felt a thing when Sela kissed it all better, but that had been a very temporary cure. He half-expected Devaux’s hand across his mouth, but Devaux wasn’t here. What had woken him? He groped for his stunner and rolled out of bed to check on Belpierre. No, his son slept peacefully, arms tossed above his head in complete relaxation. It was a warm night so By didn’t fell a need to tuck him back in. What, then? The security monitors showed nothing. Sela slept the sleep of the well-satisfied, so why couldn’t he? _Something_ nagged at him. Was it something Sela had said? He thought back. Sela had been annoyed with him, yes, but it had tossed off a quip just before it forgave him for taking the extra time to see Jenna home. He fought for the words.

_Oh, Byerly, what’s a frail man where a determined woman is concerned?_

“Shit!” Devaux had said the same thing, just differently, that very morning. _It really gets to me, sometimes, the way Barrayarans ignore women and their opinions._ He dived for the com. It took a while to raise the Lord Auditor, who was not a happy man when By finally got through Pym to speak to him.

Miles glowered at him. “This had better be damned good, Vorrutyer. I only just got to sleep!”

“I know who the mastermind is.”

Miles sharpened up at once. “It’s not Vormurtos, if that’s what you were going to say. He’s another pawn.”

Byerly shook his head. “Wrong Vor. Try Vortorren.”

“Vortorren? We haven’t— _oh_!” It was like watching a light bulb go on. “We haven’t interviewed any of the _women_ yet. General Allegre was considering letting them go. Of course it’s Agatha Vortorren. She even tried to kill Tuomonen this morning.”

“I know. I was there. She’s a very dangerous person.”

“Vortorrens have never been counts, as far as I know. Why would she think her family is anything special?”

By wanted to reach through the screen and throttle the man on the other end of it. “So, tell me, my Lord Auditor, with that genius intellect of yours, why would she think she deserved a District?”

Miles huffed in a deep breath. “I’m sure you’ve got it all worked out. Why don’t you tell me?”

“I will, then. You can pay me later. She wasn’t born Vortorren, obviously. Who was her mother, and who were her grandmothers, or her great-grandmothers? Answer me that one. She’s probably got more Vorbarra genes than Gregor has. Nobody ever looks at the female line of descent, do they?”

Miles acknowledged a hit. “This is actually worth getting out of bed for. Thank you, By. I’ll get on to General Allegre straight away. If I have to be awake he can be, too.”

So he wasn’t Vorrutyer any more. He was the Lord Auditor’s best buddy again, by the looks. He just smiled. Perhaps he could get some sleep now, although he’d just robbed Miles of his. He eased his sore shoulder. “Glad to be of help. Goodnight, Miles.”

He was half forgotten before he even switched off the com.

Sela murmured a protest as he snuggled back in the bed. “What is it? Is Belpierre awake?”

By nuzzled its neck, just behind its ear and slipped a hand around to cup one milk-filled breast. “Mmm, nice. No, sweetheart. I just saved the empire, is all.”

Sela levered itself over to face him. “Oh, is that all? You just helped save your _sister_ , Byerly, and those poor abused children.” It kissed him on the nose, and then on the eyes. It pulled back just a little, to try and make out his features in the gloom. Its arm slid out to pull him closer again. “You’re a big hero aren’t you?” Its hand slipped a little lower. “With the emphasis on _big._ You didn’t really want to go back to sleep, did you?”

Put like that, By rather thought that no, he didn’t want to go back to sleep again at all.


	14. A day at the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is killing anybody, and it's time to go to the water park.

“Byerly, Byerly, come quickly!”

By had just finished putting the final touches to his hair. He was showered, sharp and shaved, in his own clothes again, thank you very much, and beginning to think of his to-do list for the day. He burst out of the bathroom and dived for his stunner. He reached Sela in Belpierre’s bedroom in three huge strides.

“What? What’s happened?”

Sela was bent over their squirming son on the change table. “Watch!” Sela tickled the baby’s tummy and there was no doubt about it. Belpierre smiled at it, showing off his pink gums to the world. By hastily stuffed his stunner out of sight before Sela turned around.

“Quick, Byerly! Where’s the vidcamera! It’s his first milestone!”

“I’ll get it!” By dashed off again, taking deep breaths as he ran. It was hard not to laugh at himself. Sela’s Betan view of life was so much saner than his own, he had to admit. The sun was shining, their baby was smiling and everything was right with the world. For now, at least. It was Barrayar, after all. They hung over the change table together as Belpierre smiled at them both.

“He’s so beautiful.” Sela had tears in its eyes. “He’s going to grow up in a better world, Byerly, do you hear me? We’re going to _make_ it better for him. You go ahead and get breakfast ready and I’ll bring him down in a bit. What are we doing today?”

“First I have to talk to Ivan and Big Dono and let them know what news I can tell them. I would imagine Devaux has already reported in, so I don’t think Ivan will be too surprised, but Dono’s still in the dark about all this. He’ll want to know about his family.”

“Since there’s been nothing from Devaux overnight, I hope that means nothing happened. They need some peace and quiet. Are you still happy with the plan to take all the youngsters to the water park while Jenna and I go shopping with Juliette? Jenna knows all the good places. She’s marvellous at finding out all the things you didn’t know you needed to know.”

By had a brainwave. “Vandeville is going to be swarming with ImpSec and regular Imperial troops, not to mention accountants and auditors and all their hangers on, plus the press and the general sticky-beaks. She should write a visitor’s guide. I couldn’t find anything _useful_ when I was researching before we came down here. It was all _visitors are urged to examine the Dorcan pediment of the blah blah blah_ instead of where to buy cabbages at 0300 hours. She’ll clean up.”

Sela stared at him. “Byerly, you are _brilliant_! The Vor Dragons are so close-mouthed and cliquey nobody would tell her a thing. All she got was a cold shoulder. They should have known better than to think that would stop a Komarran. What a good way to get her own back.”

“I’ll buy the first copy. Jenna needs some encouragement. She’s a good sort.”

Sela gave him a _look_. “I’ll tell her you said so. Perhaps I won’t tell Lauri you said so, unless that means something different on Barrayar than it does on Beta.”

What? What had he said? “Good sort? Is there something wrong with that? I couldn’t say one of the good guys, could I? I didn’t mean easy virtue, or anything like that.”

“I’m glad you cleared that up.”

Sela could baffle him in the blink of an eye. Byerly shook his head and made his escape. The herm’s voice floated down the stairs after him. “And Byerly, you look gorgeous today. If I didn’t have to feed Belpierre and wash his clothes and make a packed lunch and get myself ready I’d haul you right back to bed this instant.”

By grinned and yelled back. “What, and spoil my hair? Not likely.”

Ivan had time to talk to By. It looked like he wanted to sit back and hear all the gossip, although he already knew By and Miles had found Juliette. Byerly wasn’t all that sure what he could tell him. Ivan could see the hesitation.

“Come on, By, give! It’s all over the news channels here that ImpSec has descended on Vandeville like a duck on a bug. It has to be high treason at the very least. What has Miles stirred up this time? You can’t believe how glad I am that it’s you and not me down there with him right now.”

“I can tell you I saw over fifty arrests from the Imperial Club, because everyone in the town square saw them too. Gervaise Vortaine is dead. Did your armsman tell you what happened to him?”

Ivan shook his head. “No, he just said Juliette and her children were rescued and they’re in a pretty bad way psychologically. I’m glad he got his just desserts, though.”

“Oh, no, _that_ didn’t happen. I can’t begin to tell you what that sorry excuse for a human being deserved. Vortaine got some summary justice, is all, and we have Devaux to thank for it. Your armsman took him out as clean as a whistle. He saved little Dono’s life before the bastard cut his throat and he’s been a tower of strength ever since. He’s with them now, actually. I really need to thank you, Ivan. I’ll never be able to thank _him_ enough, either. He’s got a damned cool head in a crisis. Young Sonia is fair taken with him. She seems to be the most resilient out of the three, but Dono was the one that was most dreadfully abused, so it’s hard to say what his personality is really like right now. Hopefully Anya is too small to know what’s been going on. I’m taking them to the water park today. Any hints?”

Ivan tried and failed to keep a grin off his face. His brown eyes twinkled with unholy glee. “Oh, wouldn’t I love to see that! It’s a steep learning curve, By. My best advice is no more than one ice cream a day, the smaller the better, _not_ right before you have to go anywhere, and if someone says they need the toilet you’d better believe they mean it. Take lots of holos. I’ll pay good money for ‘em. You can tell Devaux he’s on detached duty as long as you need him. I’ll cover it. We can manage without him, just.”

“I will, thank you, and I _really_ mean that, and could you please tell Madame Waleska I’m sending through a decoration plan today? I almost forgot in all the excitement, but luckily I got the bulk of it done before the shit hit the fan.”

“Anything else I can do to help, just let me know.” Ivan waved him a casual goodbye and signed out. There was still no sign of Sela so By punched up Count Dono’s personal code while he waited. Dono looked a bit like the cat that got the cream when he finally answered. _Oops…_ By had probably interrupted something but he couldn’t be happier for his cousin. Dono was more like a brother these days, really. He wasn’t going to be pleased with the news.

Byerly wasn’t too pleased, either, when Dono brought up a point he hadn’t thought about, once Dono had calmed down just a bit and stopped swearing.

“You need to find out who little Dono’s guardian is, By. It’s going to be one of the Vortaines. I don’t know if there are any closer male relations than Vortaine himself. If it _is_ the count we’re going to have to come up with a plan to work on him. He can’t be allowed to take the boy. I’ll get an Imperial order if necessary, but that would be a last resort.”

“What could Gregor do about it? He doesn’t interfere with the law unless it’s vital to the security of the Imperium, or something.”

Dono winked. “What, have a child brought up by those treacherous Vortaines when there’s a loyal Vorrutyer ready and willing to do it? I’m happy to be named guardian but you’re in the best position, of course, if you want to take on a responsibility like that. This is all presuming Juliette doesn’t want to marry again, of course.”

“I think the possibility of Juliette wanting to remarry is somewhere between Nope and Not In This Lifetime. We won’t mention guardianship to her unless we have to. She’s got enough to worry about today, not the least of which is an ImpSec interview.”

“I’d forgotten about that.” Dono shuddered. “I hope it’s Miles and not General Allegre.”

“Captain Tuomonen would be OK. He’s almost human, for ImpSec.”

“Tell Juliette she has my very best love. I can start a District allowance for her as a widow if she needs it. She just has to say the word. I’ll wait for her to contact me, tell her. I don’t want to be part of her problems; I’d much rather be part of her solutions. She can stay with us here at Vorrutyer House if she likes.”

Byerly thought of the grim old fortress Dono lived in. No, that wouldn’t work. What a nightmare for the kids. Vorbarr Sultana itself would probably be too much right now, and Vorrutyer District not much better either. They’d have to think of another plan. _No_. By pulled himself up. They’d have to wait and see what _Juliette_ wanted to do. He could learn, when taught properly, like when an angry armsman made very pointed statements about twenty centimetres away from his face.

Now that he’d learned the trick Belpierre wasn’t going to stop smiling any time soon. He was content to sit on By’s lap while Sela ate its breakfast, and kicked and gurgled on the mat when they put him down for some floor time. He wasn’t going to be happy for too long so they bustled about in the kitchen and had a lunch ready to go into the picnic basket before Belpierre started to grizzle.

“We’ve eaten a week’s food in two days,” Sela said. “I’ll have to call through a new order. Devaux picked up the last one but if he stays with Juliette you’ll have to do it, Byerly. What time are we meeting everyone?”

“We left it up to Juliette to call. Not too early, she said, so maybe 1100 or so? That will give us time to play before lunch and time to rest afterwards. You won’t have to rush back.”

“I’ll put Belpierre down for a nap, you can do your secret squirrel stuff and I will lie around on the sun lounge with my reader. How does that sound for a plan?”

Sela hadn’t had much fun, being stuck at home. By thought that sounded just fine. “Give me a call if you need sun lotion. I can rub it all over you.” He waggled one eyebrow. “Slowly, very slowly.”

Sela picked up Belpierre and shushed him. “Don’t leer at me like that, and don’t start giving me ideas, especially since you had your wicked way with me last night. Twice, I might add.”

By huffed in indignation. “Whose idea was that second one? I was ready to go back to sleep, I’ll have you know.”

Sela poked its tongue out. “Old married man, aren’t you? No stamina.” It walked off upstairs before By could think of a good enough retort.

It was quite astonishing the difference twenty-six hours had made to By’s nephew and nieces. Perhaps it was just escape from the oppressive regime they’d been suffering from for far too long, or maybe it was just a good night’s sleep. Harrison and Devaux both reported no overnight alarms. The armsman seemed to have become a very firm favourite with them in a short space of time. Anya clung to his leg the way she’d clung to her mother the day before. Sonia claimed a piggy back out to the ground car and Dono only just remembered to wave goodbye to his Mama as he skipped along beside him to the vehicle.

Juliette looked very much more relaxed, too. By lingered to have a quick chat to her while the others loaded four children, two babies and a mountain of luggage into two ground cars.

“I woke up this morning and it was all _real_ By. It wasn’t just some sort of happy dream. You’ve changed so much, though. I recognised you, of course, but then again I hardly recognised you, if you know what I mean.”

He gave her a quick hug. “It’s been over twenty years, Jules. We’re neither of us the people we used to be.”

She snorted. “That's true. When did you learn to be so respectable? Jenna’s perfectly happy to leave her children in your care, and Sela says you’re a wonderful father. Where did you learn _that_?”

“Not at home, and that’s for damn certain. Belpierre means more to me than my own life, I suppose. He’s going to be loved as he’s growing up, and listened to. It’s not hard, really.”

“It wouldn’t be hard to be better than _him_.” She turned away to hide her emotion, but she didn’t have to say anything more. By knew exactly what she meant. He gave her some space.

“Harrison, are you coming with us, too?”

The ImpSec private nodded. His arms were full of assorted baggage. “Captain Tuomonen has assigned me to the children for the duration. Sergeant Tolya will go with the ladies, er, I mean—”

“That’s fine, Harrison. I know what you mean.”

“Yes, well, anyway. The town square is buzzing like a hornet’s nest and I much prefer this assignment just at the moment. No-one’s asked me about the hole in the wall at the Imperial Club just yet, and I aim to keep it that way. I don’t want it coming out of my pay.”

The water park was a large, oval pond at the botanical gardens, with a big jet in the centre surrounded by a ring of twenty or so smaller ones. Each one was set into a tiled mound so that the jet sat just at the surface, with deeper water up to about thirty centimetres depth in between. The play of the sunshine on the water sent rainbows through the falling drops and made everything look very inviting. It took the children no time flat to strip off down to their new bathers with clothes flying everywhere and they could barely wait for their sunscreen and hats. Byerly felt a lump in his throat, watching the four of them take such delight in playing in a few miserable sprinklers. Riika seemed to understand without being told to take care of the others, even Dono. He was older than Riika, but so much less confident, always looking over his shoulder to see if he was going to get into trouble. It was such a simple game to start with. Riika lined them all up with a foot each blocking a jet and then on the count of three they all ran like crazy. It kept them amused and giggling for over half an hour. Once that palled Riika gathered them all into a huddle and whispered something. Dono looked at the adults, his eyes wide with shock, and then guiltily looked away again. Whatever the mischief was, By wasn’t about to fall for it. He had babies to mind and his hair to think of. He turned his back to them and moved to block their line of sight to Devaux.

“Devaux, I think you’re about to get wet. I’m sure you won’t mind taking one for the team.”

The armsmen had been keeping half an eye on the children as well as scanning his perimeter methodically. “They’ll be sorry, but here, look after these for me, would you please, sir? It’s better not to get them wet.” He handed over his plasma arc and his wallet. “There’s no threat within scanning range but I’ll keep my stunner just to make sure. That’s waterproof. I can take ten minutes off. Harrison will look after you.”

By wasn’t sure whether Harrison was there to mind the children like he said or to spy on him for the Lord Auditor, but he was a good man to have around all the same. The three of them stood together to see what the youngsters had planned. Riika had obviously had lots of practise with the sprinklers. By just moving her foot a fraction she could direct a jet pretty much anywhere she liked. _What a little minx_. On her signal, Sonia fell over into the water and thrashed around.

Dono played his part. “Uncle Byerly, help, help! Sonia’s fallen over!”

By shouted back. “I’ll send the lifeguard. He can swim.”

Devaux raced off to rescue Sonia, Riika’s jet caught him squarely in the chest and they all squealed with glee. The armsman didn’t stop running, barreling straight into the water to scoop up Sonia and then Anya before they could even move. Dono was slower on the uptake than Riika. Devaux caught him while he was still turning to run. Even Riika stood no chance. He snatched _her_ up before she’d managed three strides.

“Gotcha! Get _me_ wet, would you?” With his arms full of children he strode out to the main jet and stood there as the water cascaded down over the lot of them.

Riika screamed with laughter. “We’re sorry, we’re sorry.”

“Are you going to do that again?” He asked, mock fierce. By held his breath. Surely that was far too scary for the Vortaine children? _Apparently not._ After a shocked gasp Sonia followed Riika’s lead and started laughing. Anya giggled. Devaux dropped the older children into the water and swung Anya up onto his shoulders. “Shall we get them some more?” he asked her, and swung his boot through the water with great effect. Dono leapt off the central mound and landed two feet together in the deepest part, sending up a tremendous splash. It was impossible for any of them to be any wetter.

Harrison looked like he wanted to join them. “You wouldn’t think that man shinned up a tree and blew Vortaine’s head off yesterday, would you? He’s been a damn good soldier at some point. I wonder why he left the service?”

They got some inkling of why when Devaux brought the children back to have lunch. He sat on a park bench to tip the water out of his boots, wrung out his socks to hang on a bush and then proceeded to do the same with his shirt.

“Shit, would you look at that,” Harrison murmured. Devaux’s back was covered with crossed scars, most of them faded to puckered white lines, but some still red. By felt nauseous just looking at them.

“There’s only one place he could have got those. The Betans and Escobarans would never do anything like that, and it’s far too crude for the Cetas. Our friend’s spent time on Jackson’s Whole, and not willingly, either, I think it’s fair to say.”

Harrison blinked and looked away, sober all of a sudden. “I’ll start organising lunch, sir, if you can deal with the towels.”

Belpierre and Jukka had been far too good for far too long. Both of them woke up and started squalling just as they sat down to eat. Jukka was formula fed and Riika happily took him once she’d had her own meal. Sela had expressed for Belpierre but it obviously wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing. It took all By’s patience to coax his son to accept the bottle. Dono was quite fascinated to watch him.

“I didn’t know men did that, Uncle Byerly. My Da said it wasn’t manly to look after Anya, when she was really little.”

By propped Belpierre up on his shoulder to wind him. “It’s a man’s duty to look after children in any way they need looking after, don’t you think? That’s what a proper man does. He helps others who need his protection, especially when they can’t help themselves.” He broke off as Belpierre spewed up. “Even when there’s a _personal_ cost. It’s good job I already learned about babies spewing, isn’t it? Did you see how I put a cloth on my shoulder first? That’s strategic planning.”

“Can I hold him?” Dono asked. “I’ve never held a baby before and you haven’t had any lunch. Riika is allowed to hold her brother and she’s littler than me.”

Byerly squashed his qualms. “Sure you can. I can trust you. He’s very tiny so you have to hold his head, see, like this.” He arranged Belpierre in Dono’s arms. “Jukka is a bit older and he’s not quite so wobbly. Sit back nicely in your chair so you’re both comfortable.” He watched covertly out of the corner of his eye as he ate a sandwich, but Dono held Belpierre as if he was spun glass. There was such a look of delight in his face it was touching to see.

“The ladies are coming, sir,” Harrison reported. “They must have finished shopping.” Devaux whipped his shirt back on, but By just waved as the others approached. Sela shook its head at him.

“Delegating your responsibilities, Byerly? I might have guessed.”

Dono’s face took on alarmed expression. “Please don’t be mad with Uncle Byerly. It’s all my fault. I asked him.”

Sela sat down beside him and put an arm round his shoulders. “It’s not a problem, Dono, I was only teasing Byerly. You’re doing a wonderful job. Look. Belpierre is smiling at you. He just learned how to do that.”

Juliette looked beautiful, in a new summer dress with sandals on her feet and her hair freshly shampooed and trimmed.

“Had a good morning?” Byerly asked. She nodded, but a shadow crossed her features. “It was lovely. I have to see the Lord Auditor, though, at 1500. He’s going to interview me.”

“It’ll be a piece of cake.” By tried to reassure her. “It’ll only be routine, and fast-penta is great if you have nothing to hide. It doesn’t hurt a bit.”

Juliette hugged herself. “I think I want to go home.”

She wasn’t convinced, and the idyll was over.


	15. Aftermaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette's troubles are over...or are they?

They were getting very good at changing the guard. Sela, Jenna and all the children headed back to the cottage for some siesta time and to give Juliette some time to rest before her interview. Before they left Byerly gave Sela a hug goodbye. He breathed in Sela’s particular scent and felt the texture of its soft, golden curls against his skin. He _loved_ the feeling of its hair. His heart thumped in his chest. He didn’t ever want to let it go. “You’ve become quite indispensable for my comfort and solace, I hope you know. I really appreciate everything you’re doing, Sela. You’re going above and beyond, and I’m neglecting you. I’m so sorry.”

Sela pulled back to look at him. A wistful smile ticked at the corner of its mouth. It laid its hand along his jaw for a fleeting moment. “Always worrying about someone else, aren’t you? I love you too, Byerly. I’m having a wonderful time and if we get all the children settled Jenna and I are going to work on her directory. She loves the idea. We all know Juliette is your priority just now. I’ll still be around when she’s all safe and secure. Take care, Byerly.”

By the looks of things Anya was going to be fast asleep before Sergeant Tolya drove one ground car out of sight, and Harrison in the other one had two very sleepy babies well under control. There were four adults to look after the six children, and even though the two ImpSec personnel were supposedly bodyguards only they didn’t seem to mind getting their hands dirty. Byerly wasn’t too worried about the children. _Juliette_ was a different story.

Devaux had remained behind with him and he pretty soon had a cup of tea ready to go. He would have taken station by the door but Juliette pulled out a chair for him and pointed to it. “I’d rather you joined us, Devaux. I don’t like you hovering like that.”

“Anything you say, ma’am.” Devaux sat at the table with them, but he made sure his seat was facing the door, all the same.

Juliette wasn’t finished. She gave him a tentative smile. “I don’t like calling you Devaux, either. Don’t you have another name?”

His smile in response was somewhat crooked. “Yes, ma’am, I do. It’s Enzo, but you really should call me Devaux when I’m on duty.”

“Oh.” Her face changed again, blanking out the expression. “I’m sorry. You’re on duty, of course. How silly of me.”

Before Byerly could say anything Devaux reached out and took hold of her hand. His voice sounded both urgent and sincere. “I didn’t mean it like _that_. You can call me Enzo any time you like, ma’am. It’s not a duty to look after you. It’s my privilege.”

She withdrew her hand after a heartbeat, and smiled at him again. “You’re very sweet to say that. What time is it?”

By checked his chrono. “1445. They’ll be here shortly. An ImpSec guard or more likely Armsman Pym will have to clear the property for security before the Lord Auditor is allowed in, and then they’ll set up where it’s comfortable for you. Right here at the table, I should think. I’ll stay with you if it’s permitted, but I won’t be able to say anything. It should be all over in half an hour or so. With any luck you’ll get to meet Jenna’s husband, too. Captain Tuomonen is in charge of Imperial Security for Vandeville.”

Juliette went along with the attempt to distract her. “Yes, Jenna said she hasn’t seen him for two days. He’s got a bedroll at the office, apparently. Someone came to the house to collect his spare uniforms so he’s probably not planning on getting home any time soon, either. It must be lonely for her.”

“She has you and Sela to talk to now, plus she got to go and do all that shopping with you. That had to have been fun. Little Riika loves playing with your kids, too. They all had the best time this morning.”

“Mm. It’s worked out quite well.” She fell silent again.

“Once it’s all over, have you given any thought to what you want to do?”

Her breath caught. “I never want to see another _High Vor_ as long as I live. I can tell you that for nothing.” Juliette spat out the words. “No more politics, no more power games. Nothing. I want some fresh air and blue skies, and…and snow in the winter.”

Byerly glanced at Devaux. “I hope that doesn’t include me, or Dono. He really wants to see you again.”

Juliette’s face creased into a frown. “Who _is_ this Dono you keep on talking about? I don’t know him.”

How to begin to tell the story? “You do, actually. Your cousin Lady Donna went off to Beta Colony and came back as a man. _He_ challenged and won the vote against Richars for the District. He’s Count Dono, now, and nothing like Richars. I’m his heir and voting deputy, temporarily, and he wants me to be Guardian when his son is born. He married one of Commodore Koudelka’s daughters last year. Richars is in an Imperial prison, and he’s not getting out any time soon, if ever.”

“Richars is in _prison_? Then that’s why—” She broke off as the door chime sounded and Devaux leapt to answer. Juliette clutched at By for support. “I don’t want to do this, By. I really don’t.”

What could he do? _Nothing_. He could only try to comfort her. “I know, honey, but it will be all right. They won’t hurt you. All you have to do is answer the questions. Here’s Pym. Do you remember him from yesterday?”

Pym nodded as he swept through the room and up into the bedrooms, scanner in hand. He clattered down the stairs again very shortly, and spoke into his wristcom. “All clear.”

Miles Vorkosigan wore his auditor’s chain and seal. He was very neat and business-like in one of his habitual dark grey suits. There was an ImpSec squad with him. Two of them stayed outside and By recognised the others, Captain Tuomonen and the medic, Petrov. “Jules, honey, you remember the Auditor and Petrov from yesterday, and this is Jenna’s husband, Lauri Tuomonen. Remember I told you he might be coming?”

Juliette just nodded. She didn’t say anything. Miles was all professional as he sat down at the table next to her. “You can stay, Vorrutyer, but not one word during the questioning, do you understand?” He waited for By’s nod before he continued. “Madame Vortaine, I trust you’ve had a chance to rest from yesterday’s events? In the course of my duty as Imperial investigator into the plot we have discovered here in Vandeville I request and require you to submit to an interrogation with the aid of fast-penta. Do I have your consent to proceed?”

By felt her hand tighten convulsively in his. “Just say yes, Jules. I’ll be here.”

She took one panicked breath, then let go of his hand. “Yes, my lord. You have my consent.”

Petrov administered the test patch and then a minute later the hypospray hissed into her arm. Juliette began counting backwards as instructed and By watched as the tension faded from her face. Miles started off with some neutral personal questions until she was well under the effect of the drug. He mostly asked her about Vortaine and his associates. It was plain to Byerly that she’d been kept in the dark, _literally_ , he thought with bitter hatred, about Vortaine’s schemes. He hoped Miles and Tuomonen could see the same thing he could.

Miles smiled at her. “Your husband called himself the Emperor in the South, did he not?”

Her scorn was palpable. “What a lunatic! He was bad enough before, but all _that_ nonsense didn’t start until after Emperor Gregor got married. He started spouting off that he was a usurper. Emperor Gregor! I ask you! I’ll just bet you any money it was Agatha Vortorren who put that idea in his head. She was always mouthing on about something or other, not that _I_ heard most of it. He even filled the children’s heads with his lies. I’m really glad he got his face blown off, you know. I wish I could have seen it happen. Actually, I wish I could have done it myself. I—”

“Stop.” She would have run on forever in that vein. The drug had made her garrulous. He asked her a few details about the living arrangements that made By’s hands curl into fists, and then went back to his main theme. “So, Madame, what can you tell me about the plans to secede?”

“Secede?” She looked puzzled. “Who was going to secede? My husband? He was an idiot. I don’t know anything about that.”

 _Secession_? Byerly nearly choked. So that’s what they’d planned to do? _What dyed-in-the-wool idiots._ They were never going to get away with anything like that.

Miles gave him a warning frown. “Did your husband know Richars Vorrutyer?”

Juliette sat up straighter at _that_. “Yes. He’s the one who arranged my marriage. I hope he rots for doing that to me. By tells me he’s in prison. I’m so glad, but I’d rather he was dead. Gervaise didn’t want _me_. He just wanted my bloodline.”

“And why was that, Madame?”

“He kept talking about Pierre Le Sanguinaire, and what a loyal lieutenant he was. He must have wanted his sons to have Vorrutyer blood. He had a horrible shock when Sonia was born. He wasn’t expecting a _girl_ at all. I don’t think he’d even thought of the possibility.”

Miles’ voice was low and calm. “So your children were all body births, Madame?”

“Yes.” She didn’t elaborate.

“When did Vortaine plan to secede?”

She shook her head at him. “I don’t know anything about that. If you can’t ask my husband try asking Agatha Vortorren. They were forever having meetings, or so he said. _Violet_ Vortorren was always hanging around, too.”

“Did you ever hear of any plans your husband had of marrying Violet Vortorren, the daughter?”

“What? Was he going to divorce me? Or…or.” She didn’t finish. It was most likely _or_ , By realised. Vortaine had been going to murder her. He had to bite his lip.

“I didn’t know about that. It would explain a few things, though. He told me often enough he’d made a huge mistake in marrying me. Every day, just about.”

Miles returned to the secession question one last time, but it was obvious Juliette was clueless about it. Eventually he gave up and nodded to Petrov to administer the antagonist.

“Thank you very much, Madame Vortaine. I have all I need. You’re free to make your own arrangements now as there won’t be any charges. I advise you to rest for thirty minutes with someone to watch you.” He hesitated for a moment, and then plunged on. “Juliette, on a personal note, may I offer you the hospitality of my home at Vorkosigan Surleau until you make permanent arrangements? My wife and I would be delighted to welcome you there. It’s…it’s a very special place. As a young boy I always had a marvellous time at the lake. I thought, after what happened to little Dono…” His voice trailed off. “Byerly can come too, of course, if you want him, and his family, for as long as you want.”

Juliette looked surprised, but Byerly was gobsmacked. _Say what?_ The Lord Auditor wanted to give Juliette a bolt hole? He could see she was about to refuse and hurried to intervene. “That’s a very generous offer. Juliette and I were going to discuss her future once this interview was over. It could certainly be one of her options.” He glanced at Devaux’s stiff face. _Yes, all right,_ he’d remembered. “The choice is entirely hers of course, but we’re both very grateful for the offer. Devaux, could you please help my sister to lie down on her bed and see she’s comfortable, while I escort Lord Vorkosigan to his vehicle?”

They waited until the two of them had gone upstairs. Byerly could only gape at Miles. “ _Secession_?” He could hardly believe it. “What sort of death wish did they _have_?”

Miles just rolled his eyes. “Gregor’s certainly never going to believe it. Secession was always the fall back plan, though. The whole thing was a totally looney plot from the word go. They had to revert to plan B at the last minute when Gregor married Laisa. He was _supposed_ to marry Violet Vortorren but nobody gave him a copy of the script. It made matters worse when Richars failed in his little venture, as well. In plan B _he_ was destined to be a modern-day Pierre Le Sanguinaire to Emperor Gervaise. When Gregor married Laisa Juliette’s days were numbered. The new plan was to marry _Vortaine_ to Violet Vortorren. _Vortorren of the true blood._ ”

By couldn’t get his head around it. “Vortorren of the _what_?”

“You heard me. The Vortorren mitochondrial DNA has a peculiar mutation directly traceable to Dorca’s mother And her name was—"

“Agatha. _Shit._ ”

“Precisely. Violet Vortorren was supposed to marry _Gregor_. When he didn’t quite fall in with their plans, our own dear Agatha decided to get rid of Juliette, marry her daughter to Vortaine instead and start their own little empire. _Simple_.”

They strolled out to the car. By felt totally stunned. “None of that makes any sense at all.”

Miles shrugged. “It did to them. Vortorren is a female inheritance line. It’s the males that change their names. They always marry younger sons, apparently, that can be persuaded to give up their family name and that way they can avoid notice. Guy Allegre is just _loving_ this one.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“That’s because they’re lurking down here. Out of sight, out of mind. Ready to rule the three worlds until Gregor spoiled it all. Vortaine was just a side show. He has enough Vorbarra genes to legitimise his second son becoming emperor.”

By thought back to Agatha Vortorren, and the look on her face when she’d tried to stab Tuomonen. “And Dono would have been disposed of.”

“Yes, he was quite surplus to requirements. I don’t _think_ Vortaine knew about that, but it probably wouldn’t have bothered him if he did.”

Byerly couldn’t take it all in. “I’ll have to think about all of this.”

Miles shrugged. “Don’t bother. It’ll only give you a headache. Anyway, like I said, Juliette is free to do whatever she likes. I meant what I said, By. When we saw that little boy dangling over the edge of the tower I—” He broke off, coughed, and tried to revert to his official self. “I’ll still need to interview you. Come to headquarters tomorrow. Let’s say 1100. We just have to tie up the loose ends and we need a statement as you witnessed Agatha’s assault on Tuomonen, and the events out at Vortaine’s place. See you there.”

It was an order and Miles didn’t bother to wait for By to agree. Tuomonen lingered for a moment, though. “I just wanted to say thank you, Vorrutyer. My wife has been well looked after these past couple of days. It’s one less thing for me to worry about.”

By shook his hand. “Don’t mention it. I think Sela has found a new bosom buddy. They’re getting along like a house on fire. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“If you please, and don’t be late. It should be all over bar the shouting after that, but oh, my word, the shouting is going to continue for months. Rumours are starting to spread in Vorbarr Sultana. We sat on it as much as we could, but it’s out now.”

“Are you coming, Tuomonen?” Miles sounded _pissed_. With a last wave the ImpSec captain disappeared into the groundcar and it powered away.

It might have been ImpSec Vandeville, and not the looming grey monolith of the Vorbarr Sultana headquarters, but Byerly still felt a frisson of fear walking into the reception area the next morning. Devaux was with him, as usual. The corporal on reception had several people waiting to be processed through and he waved them off to a row of chairs to one side to wait. Perforce, By was obliged to sit down and be patient. They had to be the most uncomfortable chairs it had ever been his misfortune to subject his backside to.

“They really don’t want to make you welcome, do they?” he murmured to Devaux. “It’s not like we wanted to come here, after all.”

“Standard operating procedure,” Devaux murmured back. “I’ve never had to be on the wrong end of it before. Perhaps we should call it _standing_ operating procedure from now on.”

By smiled. He was beginning to like Devaux. He’d miss him when he headed back to his regular duties. They settled back as best they could to wait. At the rate the duty corporal was going it would take him another twenty minutes to get through to his interview.

There was a bustle outside, and a flurry as a pair of armsmen walked in. They weren’t stupid enough to have weapons drawn, but the sight of them was enough for the corporal to press an alert button. The sight of their _livery_ was enough to make Byerly clutch at Devaux’s arm. _Mid grey and magenta_. He could feel Devaux’s muscles contract under his hand. They didn’t need to see the man who surged through the door to know who he was, but there he was, all the same. _Count Vortaine._ Byerly should have expected it, of course. The count hadn’t noticed him, not yet, anyway.

By spoke as quietly as he could while Vortaine was blustering in front of the desk corporal. “Devaux, get out to the flyerport and hire the fastest crate you can get your hands on. Go find Juliette and the kids and get them out of here, _stat_. Make sure you get Dono at least if you can’t get the others. Don’t wait to pack, just go. We can send their things on later.”

Devaux spoke out of the side of his mouth. “Where am I going? Vorkosigan Surleau?”

By thought furiously. “This is liable to get nasty. We can’t involve the Lord Auditor in this, except as a smokescreen.” Inspiration came to him. “Take them to New Sheffield, to the Dower House. Don’t stop for anything. I’ll let Count Voralys know.”

By the time Count Vortaine had finished thumping on the counter Devaux was gone. Hopefully, with the diversion, no-one had seen him leave. Captain Tuomonen himself came out to see what the count wanted in the end. He didn’t make any secret of his business. “It’s been reported to me that my nephew has been killed. I’m here to make sure the property and welfare of his son are properly supervised.”


	16. Hiding in plain sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Vortaine turns up in Vandeville

Tuomonen glanced over the count’s shoulder and saw Byerly sitting there. One eyelid shivered at him. “If you’d like to come through, my lord count, I’ll inquire if the Lord Auditor is able to see you. I know he had an interview scheduled for 1100 hours but I’m sure he’ll make the time for you if it’s at all possible. Your armsmen will have to surrender their weapons, of course. There are no exceptions.”

Vortaine practically foamed at the mouth. “Wait until I see that poor excuse for a Vor. How dare he ask my armsmen to disarm? I’m entitled to have protection!”

Tuomonen held his ground. “It’s an Imperial Security matter, sir, and there are no exceptions. Your armsmen may wait here and keep their weapons, or follow you and surrender them to the property sergeant.”

Vortaine blustered some more but Tuomonen remained adamant. At last the count conceded and signalled to his men. “Hand over your weapons and come with me.”

He took two steps past the desk before an alarm sounded. “There are no exceptions, count.” Tuomonen held his hand out. “Your own weapon, if you please. It’s the same protocol as you’re used to at Vorhartung Castle, since the Vordrozda affair.”

Vortaine’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Vordrozda, and the thinly-veiled treason allusion. “It’s not the _emperor_ , damn you, man. It’s only Vorkosigan!”

“It’s the _Imperial Auditor_ , my lord count. You weapon, _if_ you please.”

Grumbling, Vortaine produced his stunner. “Your superior is going to hear of this.”

Tuomonen eyeballed him. “He most certainly is, sir. General Allegre is in the building. Shall I have him called out of his meeting?”

Vortaine paled a little. “Guy Allegre is _here_? What the hell’s been happening in this backwater? Where is my nephew’s body, and where is his family?”

“The Lord Auditor will brief you, sir, if you would care to step this way.”

Tuomonen had given them a good ten minutes’ head start and hopefully Miles would give them more, but By wanted to throw another spanner in the works if he possibly could. It was time to make his presence felt. He leapt to his feet. “Captain Tuomonen!”

Startled, Tuomonen turned to face him. There was a brief flash of dismay in his eyes. Had Tuomonen expected him to race off to Julia’s rescue? That would have been a bit blatant. The count turned, too, and caught sight of Byerly for the first time. “Vorrutyer! You here already! I might have guessed. Don’t think you’re going to get your degenerate hands on my nephew’s estate. I’ll see you damned first.”

By made an exquisite bow to the count. “It’s a great pleasure to see you, too, my lord count. We could only wish it to be under less…er…calamitous circumstances, perhaps. I’m here on an entirely different matter, but now that you’ve mentioned it I, too, have an interest in my nephew’s welfare. Perhaps the Lord Auditor will be so good as to see us together?”

Tuomonen played along. “It _would_ save time. I’ll see what the Lord Auditor wishes to do.”

Vortaine turned a dull shade of red. “I’ll not have a Vorrutyer meddling in _my_ family affairs, and especially not _this_ Vorrutyer. You’ll do no such thing, Captain. I forbid it.”

“This is, however, an Imperial Territory, my lord count.”

 _Not_ your _District. Choke on that, you tosser._ By wished he could give Tuomonen a thumbs up. He just stirred the pot some more instead. “I hardly think the foyer is the best place to discuss the matter. It’s not something Vorrutyers, even this Vorrutyer, do as a matter of course.”

He truly thought Vortaine was going to hit him.“Are you presuming to speak for your District? By what right, I’d like to know?”

Byerly allowed his amazement to show. “But why ever not, my lord count? I’m Count Dono’s Voice and voting deputy, or had you forgotten, and still his heir for a few weeks yet, at least. Who else would have a better right?”

Vortaine _had_ forgotten. He fumed as By cleared security, and stomped off down the corridor after Tuomonen without another word. He sat in silence in a bleak, windowless room at one side of a conference table with By at the other, tapping his foot and glancing constantly at his chrono. Byerly lay back in his chair, crossed his feet, and smiled whenever Vortaine looked up. “Pleasant weather for the time of year, isn’t it?”

It was another fifteen minutes before Pym cleared the room and Miles Vorkosigan walked in, followed by Tuomonen. By hauled himself to his feet and bowed. Vortaine had to do the same, much as it choked him. Miles nodded to By and held out his hand to Vortaine. “My lord count, this is an unlooked for surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Miles found himself a chair and waved the others to the seats.

“You know very well. I’ve come for my nephew’s boy and those damned guards of yours out at the house won’t let me in.”

 _Oh ho!_ So Vortaine had been there already, had he? Trying to steal a march on them all. The old Barrayaran custom of possession is nine-tenths of the law was alive and well. _Played that card a bit early, Vortaine._ Byerly sat back to enjoy the show.

Miles’ haughty expression almost cracked By up. “Vortaine Manor is a crime scene. No one is allowed in at the moment. We’re still trying to piece together just exactly what went on there. Perhaps you’d be able to shed some light, count?”

Vortaine’s eyes narrowed. “No, I damn well can’t. You’re not going to pin any treason charges on _me_. I completely disowned my brother and what my nephew got up to was his own affair. I’m only interested in the welfare of his son, and the estate.”

 _Wrong order, sunshine. We know exactly what you’re after._ By kept silent, letting Miles do the work.

“The estate is sequestered. It’s automatic in the case of treason like this. All the assets are frozen, subject to forensic accounting. They’ll most likely be forfeited to the Empire. Are you sure you knew nothing about his plans?”

The news was unwelcome but not unexpected. Byerly could tell that Vortaine hadn’t thought it through. He gobbled for a while, but came about. “Go ahead and fast-penta me. It won’t do you any good. Are you saying treason has been established beyond doubt? Surely that has to come before the Council of Counts?”

“Not for grand nephews, or the Council would be doing nothing else. Only counts and their direct heirs are tried in the Council. For nonentities like Gervaise Vortaine it’s a much simpler matter. And thank you for volunteering for fast-penta interrogation. I’ll remember that, should it become necessary in the course of the investigation, when what you say would be on oath.”

 _Ooh, didn’t like that insult, did you, Vortaine?_ _Good one, Miles._ Even Tuomonen’s eyes flickered.

Thwarted, Vortaine rattled in again. “There’s still the boy.”

Miles was on shaky ground here. By could tell he knew it, and the count knew it, too. Miles tried his best, anyway. “I presume the boy is with his mother. Don’t you agree that’s the best place for him?”

The count flashed By a glance brimming with anger before he answered Miles. “I most certainly do not! All the Vorrutyers are mad, or degenerate, or both, male or female, or some abomination in between. They’re not fit to bring up children and I have the law on my side.”

“You’d split up a family that's already grieving?”

Vortaine could smell blood in the water. “I’ll follow the law of the land. I’m the boy’s nearest male relative. Hand him over.”

Miles’ eyes widened. “There appears to be a misunderstanding, count. I don’t have the boy. Do you have the boy, Vorrutyer?”

Byerly solemnly shook his head. “I don’t have the boy. The last time I saw him he was with his mother. I’m in Vandeville on a decorating commission. They’re not with me.”

With any luck, the old goat would have a stroke. He _shook_ with anger. “Don’t give me the runaround. You know where they are, Vorrutyer. I demand you tell me.”

By smiled sweetly at him. “Hand on heart, I can honestly tell you I don’t know where my sister is right now. Would you like me to give you my name’s word? The Lord Auditor released the family from custody yesterday. They could be half way across the planet by now.”

“With no money? Don’t be absurd.”

“As to that, my cousin the count has offered them a District allowance as an indigent widow. Juliette has that birthright, at least.”

“She’s gone to Vorrutyer’s District? She had no right.”

By shook his head and shrugged. “I can only repeat, I don’t know where they are at the moment.”

Baffled, Vortaine turned back to Miles. “You’ve got the authority. You can find them.”

“The Emperor has no interest in the movement of private citizens. Madame Vortaine was cleared of any involvement in the treason plot. She was free to go. Custody is a civil matter, as you well know. I suggest you petition Gregor, count, or raise it in the Council.”

 _Rolled up, dusted down, and done like a dinner._ Hah! _Try to cross Vorrutyers, would you, not to mention Vorkosigans?_ By’s malicious glee knew no bounds _._

Vortaine leapt to his feet and shook a furious finger at them both. “Mark my words, you haven’t heard the last of this, either of you. That’s exactly what I’m going to do, petition the emperor, and I’m going to do it _today_.”

Tuomonen spoke for the first time. “Let me show you out, my lord count. It’s this way.”

Vortaine slammed out of the room. “I know my own way, damn your eyes.”

By relaxed fractionally, but said nothing until the count and his armsmen had disappeared down the corridor. “Well, that was edifying. He appears to have forgotten all about his nephew's body. Thank you very much, Miles. I appreciate your support. The strange thing is, I knew you wouldn’t let me down, and I was quite right.”

Miles sat back. “What, let _Vortaine_ get his hands on Dono? Not in this lifetime. He’s right, though, Byerly. The law’s on his side. We had the exact same problem with Ekaterin’s Nicky. Where is Juliette, by the way? Half way to Vorkosigan Surleau? I hope so.”

“What, did you think I lied to Vortaine? I _don’t_ know where she is. I hope I know where she’s _going_ , and it’s not Surleau _or_ Vorrutyer’s District. She’ll be well-hidden.”

Miles eyed him narrowly. It didn’t take long for the wheels to turn. “Roped Ivan in, did you? Good plan. We can’t keep her away from Vortaine for ever, though. There’ll have to be a hearing of some sort.”

“Not until she’s had a chance to recover, though. I intend to spin it out as long as I can. Young Dono would be traumatised even more than he already is living with Vortaine, especially if the bastard can’t get his hands on the assets.”

Miles agreed. “That’s all he wants. The rest is just pig-headedness. We may have to involve Gregor in this after all. I’ll brief him before Vortaine can get there. It’ll take him a few hours to return to Vorbarr Sultana, although all the hot air should speed him along.” He paused as the door opened again. “Ah, here’s Tuomonen. I’ll let him take your statement, By, and meanwhile I’ll get on to Gregor. All my love to Juliette when you see her again.”

Statement? Oh, yes, that’s right. That’s what he’d come here for in the first place. By had almost forgotten.

Byerly felt almost naked without an armsman at his back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure dart back into cover behind one of the street trees as he stopped to check the flood of messages coming through on his wristcom the minute he left the ImpSec building. The calls had all been blocked inside, another one of Devaux’s _standing operating procedures_. The thought made him smile. Devaux should be long gone by now. By might have been worried by his tail, except he saw the flash of magenta as the man tried to conceal himself. Vortaine’s armsmen must curse their gaudy liveries every time they put them on. The man wouldn’t hurt him, he devoutly hoped. Vortaine probably expected him to go straight back to Juliette’s hiding place… 

_Now there was a thought…_

By stopped for a leisurely coffee at a café on the square and watched with interest the tradesmen’s vans outside the Imperial Club. One of them was an interior decorator’s. If they were good enough for the Imperial Club…he took note of the com code for future reference. There was still Madame Waleska’s job to be done, after all. As he drank his coffee he managed to get through to Ivan, too, to fill him in. Ivan was in New Sheffield, of all the luck. He listened to the tale with intense interest.

“You did quite right, By. Of course Juliette is welcome here. Even if I didn’t want to help for your sake, which I do, of course, I’d do it just to get one up on that wily old bastard Vortaine after the trick he pulled on me at Vorhartung the other day. I’ll get on to Ma Walton and she’ll have a hot meal waiting and the bedrooms ready for them. It’ll be cold, here, after Vandeville. They’ll certainly need coats if nothing else. Tell me the children’s ages and I’ll look out some of Marie’s things for now. We’ll have to find something else for Dono. He won’t want to wear pink, of course. Would any of Raine’s things fit Juliette? No? I’ll talk to Helen Nicolaides. She’s a tiny little thing and I’m sure she’ll be happy to lend her a coat. If Devaux lands on the roof here we can get them to the Dower House without anyone being the wiser. I won’t send him back to you until Juliette feels secure again as he’s the only face she knows right now. Flora Fox and Fiona Walton are both here in New Sheffield at the moment so I’ll get them to work some Betan magic, too. I’m sure one or both of them will be happy to sleep over if needed. Don’t you worry about a thing, By. You stay where you are and draw Vortaine off the scent.”

 _Phew!_ Count Voralys in full organising mode was nearly as exhausting as Miles Vorkosigan in full flight. By hardly had a chance to stammer out his thanks before Ivan was off and doing. It really warmed his heart to think of both Miles and Ivan being so happy to help him out, as if it was completely normal. Just like one of the family, in fact.

Speaking of which, By got on to Sela, who was once again desperate for news. “Count Vortaine’s behind this, you say? Barrayaran inheritance and guardianship laws are totally _inhuman_ , Byerly. I had to look them up as Devaux didn’t take any time to explain. He just landed in the street, snatched them all up and disappeared with barely two words said, apart from the fact there was a custody dispute about to happen. Juliette and the children didn’t know _what_ was going on. They didn’t argue, though.”

By was glad to hear they’d got away without incident. Devaux would see them through safely to new Sheffield. “Sela, I’m going to call by Jenna’s place and ask her if she wouldn’t mind helping you pack up all those new clothes Juliette and the children bought. We’ll have to vacate the holiday house, too. I can do the clean up while you’re packing, or vice versa, whichever you prefer. Are you able to meet me there? Is Sergeant Tolya still with you? Can he drive you there?”

“Yes, but only until he hands me off to you, Byerly. He’s been recalled. Charlie Harrison’s already headed back to HQ. He was quite sad to go, I think. He’s had more excitement in three days than he has since he joined ImpSec. I’m sure Hans will drive me over. Yes, he’s nodding. He heard what I said.”

Hans? Oh, _Sergeant Tolya._ Of course Sela would call them by their given names. It was just something it did. Byerly said goodbye, paid his bill and called a cab. He had a good look around before getting into it. _Yes,_ the armsman was still there. By could hardly wait.

They pulled up to Jenna’s house ten minutes later and she welcomed him in. “I think I should warn you I’m being followed, Jenna,” he told her once they were safely inside. “I don’t know how your husband’s going to feel about someone watching your house.”

She gave him a _look_. “I wondered why you wanted to meet me here. I’ll get right on it.” There was a brief conversation on the com and Jenna had an evil look on her face when she’d finished. “It won’t take any more than about five minutes. Lauri’s sending a squad.”

It was less than ten minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Byerly didn’t know the corporal, but Jenna had obviously seen him before. “We’ve apprehended an intruder, Madame Tuomonen. He wasn’t exactly hard to spot. It’s an Imperial offence, as you know, for an armed man to linger within range of ImpSec married quarters. He says he’s a count’s armsman but anyone can dress up in a fancy suit like that. He can explain himself to the captain. He won’t be bothering _you_ any more.” With a cheerful nod the corporal disappeared again.

“I hope they didn’t hurt the poor man,” Jenna remarked once he was gone. By was unrepentant.

“He already committed a crime, wearing that hideous livery in public. He deserves all he gets. I don’t suppose it’ll be any more than a caution and maybe a night in the cells. I suppose I should tell you what’s been going on, Jenna.”


	17. A suitable match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Gregor to involve himself.

Sela and Byerly were invited to dinner at Vorrutyer House. They took Belpierre along with them at the request of the countess, who sent the family barge of a ground car to collect them. There wasn’t a chance in hell of it fitting down their narrow street in the Caravanserai but Joris was well known to By and he was happy to be escorted by Dono’s armsman to the main thoroughfare where the car awaited them. He still expected to see one of Vortaine’s men around every corner and behind every bush. If he was out in crowds for too long his shoulder blades started to itch. The count was _not_ a happy man. He hadn’t managed to find Juliette and the children, and he’d had to explain to General Allegre why his armsman had been arrested for breaking Imperial law. Byerly was _not_ his favourite person.

With Madame Waleska’s cottage all finished, there was no need for By to head back to Vandeville any time soon and he’d been able to slot back into his normal routine, more or less, apart from Vortaine. Even now, three weeks later, Vortaine still hadn’t given up. It had become a matter of principle with him now to find Dono. The dinner tonight was something in the nature of a council of war, though, to see what should be done next. Ivan and Miles were also invited, along with their ladies. It should be a lively party, Byerly thought. Once he would have really enjoyed it, but he hadn’t seen or spoken to Juliette since she’d gone to ground. There’d been a flow of cryptic messages from Ivan, and more from Miles. The Lord Auditor was still on the case, which meant Gregor still had an interest in what was going on.

Vorrutyer House loomed up ahead of them. It looked far more like a prison than a family home. The main entrance was used for tour groups during the day but at this time of the evening it was deserted apart from the one armsman waiting for them. The ground car squeezed through the gateway under the portcullis with well-practised ease and slid into the central courtyard. It was marvellous the change Dono had made here with Ekaterin’s help. There were painted flower tubs and troughs everywhere, the colours rioting against the dull grey stone backdrop. Even the arrow-slit widows had flower boxes suspended from them now, painted to match their cousins below and trailing scented creepers.

Joris took them through to a reception room where Countess Olivia swooped on little Belpierre with a cry of delight. He could bat his hands at her now, and his eyes followed the jingling rattle she held in front of him.

“He’s growing so big,” she said. “What are you feeding him on, Sela?”

The herm shrugged. “Only what nature intended. He’s a few weeks off solids yet.” They were off, nattering away together about babies before Byerly could say much more than hello. Dono just grinned at him. “And it’s only going to get worse! Ah, here’s Miles and Ekaterin.”

It was Roic with the Lord Auditor tonight. The huge armsman intimidated everyone around him with his height, but looks could be deceiving. Roic had a very comedic streak when he chose to use it. The last time By had seen him he’d had a few chosen words about cabbages, as he recalled. Roic gave him a grave nod when he saw him looking. _Cabbages!_

Byerly had said goodbye to Ekaterin only two hours previously, but he hadn’t seen Miles since Vandeville. He’d left his chain of office off for the evening. By remarked on it as they shook hands. “So you don’t sleep with it. I wasn’t quite sure for a while there.”

Miles didn’t see the joke. “It’s a tool, Byerly, only to be used when needed. I do have my seal in my pocket, though. I can still call in an ImpSec team to arrest your butt at a moment’s notice.”

“Now, what possible reason would you have to do a thing like that?”

Their host called time on the little sparring match. “Truce, you two. Have a drink.”

Dono’s Armsmen’s Commander, Szabo, circulated with a tray of drinks as they waited for Ivan and Raine. It was a very tolerable glass of Vorrutyer Cabernet Franc Byerly sipped as he listened to Dono and Miles discuss the day’s political gossip. Dono’s cellar must be nearly as good as Ivan’s by now, although Ivan favoured the Vorkosigan reds when he could get them at a decent price. Dono was honour-bound to support his own District wines, of course. Byerly dragged his attention away from the wine and back to the gossip. Vortaine was still stirring the coals, apparently.

Miles allowed his contempt to show. “If he continues to needle the emperor the way he’s going, Gregor is going to start poking back. His patience is just about worn out. Vortaine was stupid enough to drop hints about blocking the Komarr appropriations yesterday. He really does have a death wish.”

He didn’t get any arguments. Everybody was pretty fed up with Vortaine and his antics. They’d just about finished their drinks and By glanced at his watch. “Ivan must be running late. Has anyone heard from him today?”

Miles nodded. “He had business in New Sheffield this morning. He planned to leave at lunch time but a District count’s time isn’t his own, very often. Something must have come up.”

There was finally a stir outside the room, and then Byerly heard Sela call out.

“Oh, it’s you, Enzo. How lovely to see you again.” He looked over as Armsman Devaux came into the room, quite resplendent in his best dress uniform. He took station on the opposite side of the door to Roic and stood back to survey the company. By’s attention had been diverted by Devaux, and he only saw Ivan enter out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't until Dono stiffened suddenly that he turned round to have a proper look. _Oh._

Ivan didn’t have Raine on his arm. Ivan had brought _Juliette_ with him from New Sheffield. Sela squealed. Olivia and Ekaterin had no idea who it was but they weren’t precisely stupid. They could put two and two together with the best of them. A total hush fell as everyone stood back to see what Dono would do. Szabo nipped in quickly to relieve him of his wineglass. Dono didn’t even notice. His gaze was riveted on Juliette’s face. After maybe half a minute, Dono suddenly strode forward to pause a metre away. He held out his hand.

Juliette’s puzzled frown melted away and she took half a step forward, holding her own hand out to Dono. The count bent his head to kiss her hand. “Madame Vortaine. Welcome home.” Seconds later Juliette melted into his arms. When she came up for air Byerly was next in the queue. The Juliette who wouldn’t even let him touch her was gone. This was a new Juliette, or perhaps it was the old one, who had found herself again.

“Oh, Jules, you look so well!” By could hardly believe the change. The black circles had gone from her eyes and her gaunt thinness had started to flesh out. Ma Walton down in New Sheffield must have been making her cakes again, and with plenty of plain, wholesome cooking and rest Juliette had blossomed.

As the others surged in to be introduced Byerly hung back and turned to Ivan. “I don’t know what to say, apart from thank you. She’s a different woman.”

Ivan grinned at him. “ _I_ can’t take the credit. Thank the Betan twins, Ma Walton, Helen Nicolaides and Devaux. Thank Mrs Percy at _The Tea Kettle._ She took a real shine to the children. Thank Farmer and Ma Eccles. Devaux took them over to Rotherhall. They had such fun they stayed overnight in the hay shed under the stars and stole apples from the orchard. They’ve just done whatever they wanted, when they wanted and without any bells. Yes, I heard about that damn bell. I only wish we could have sent the black-hearted bastard on a wormhole jump to hell. A plasma bolt was way too good for the likes of him.”

“So what made you bring her with you tonight? Where’s Raine?”

A look of surprise crossed Ivan’s face. “Don’t you know? I had orders. Raine is babysitting, with my two senior armsmen and their wives. Nothing’s going to get past them while Juliette is away. Marie’s down there too, having a whale of a time, apparently.”

Orders? By didn’t get the chance to question Ivan any further as Szabo announced dinner just then, but he didn’t intend to let it go at that. What orders? More to the point, whose orders? Miles’? They arranged themselves around Pierre le Sanguinaire’s magnificent oak dining table, although that and the chairs were about the only antiques left in the dining room. Olivia had lime washed the walls and hung them with contemporary artworks. The place was ablaze with light as they sat down to eat.

Juliette sat between Dono and Byerly, with Sela on Byerly’s right and Ekaterin on Dono’s left. Olivia was flanked by Ivan and Miles. After the soup was served Miles broke some news.

“So, I didn’t tell you before as I was waiting for Juliette to arrive, but Byerly, Dono, Juliette, Ivan and I have an appointment tomorrow. Gregor has _invited_ Count Vortaine to thrash out his grievances and settle young Dono’s custody problem. As you can well imagine, Gregor has reasons of his own for not wanting boys as young as Dono being separated from their mothers. If Vortaine has any sense at all he’ll back down before he issues an Imperial edict.”

“We haven’t seen any evidence of that yet,” Byerly said. “The man’s a pompous, bigoted idiot.”

Miles grinned at him. “Tuomonen told me what he said about you, you degenerate. What was it, now? _All the Vorrutyers are mad, or degenerate, or both, male or female, or some abomination in between.”_

Dono laughed. “He’s only saying out loud what most of the Conservative party think. Too bad. We’re here to stay. All of us.”

Juliette looked down into her soup. “I don’t want to live in Vorbarr Sultana.”

Dono reached over to clasp her hand briefly. “That’s fine. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. We’ll work it out tomorrow. What time do we have to be at The Residence, Miles?”

“1100 hours. Gregor’s blocked off a whole hour for us. Considering his schedule is regimented in five minute slots he’s obviously got a keen interest in the case.”

Ekaterin had been watching Juliette covertly. “You’ll be very happy with Gregor, Juliette. I’m pretty sure you’ll have nothing to worry about. He’s a very impressive person when you meet him face to face. I’m absolutely sure he’ll have your best interests at heart.”

Juliette wouldn’t be drawn. “We’ll have to see, won’t we?”

Byerly dressed with particular care the next morning. He’d agonised over wearing his house uniform until finally deciding against it. Better not to do anything to antagonise Vortaine. His brilberry magenta with the ruffles was discarded for the same reason. He looked positively sedate by the time he decided on a navy blue tunic with just two rows of studs down the forearm. Sela fluttered around, offering helpful criticism until By ushered it firmly out of the bedroom. “I’m sure I can hear Belpierre. I really will get on better on my own, Sela, much as I love you.”

Even Sela was nervous. “I just want you to make your best impression, Byerly. This has to go well.”

“It will.” By put on a confident front he was far from feeling. Sela wasn’t fooled a bit, but refrained from saying so. “Don’t you dare forget to call and let me know what’s happened.”

“I won’t.” By finished his hair and checked his chrono for the umpteenth time that morning. “I hope Dono isn’t late.”

“Dono won’t be late.” Sela picked up Belpierre from his floor time and held him on its knee. “Look what he can do now, Byerly.” Belpierre promptly stuffed a fist into his mouth. “He’s such a clever little boy.”

At 1015 there was a buzz from the foyer, By flicked on the vid to see Joris waiting for him. “This is it.” He kissed Sela goodbye, took a deep breath and headed out. Dono sat with Szabo, who was driving the ground car. He jumped out when Byerly go there to transfer to the back compartment with By while Joris slotted into the newly-vacated front seat alongside Szabo. They pulled off smoothly into the traffic stream, which was very moderate at that time of day.

“How’s Juliette this morning. Have you heard?”

Dono shook his head. “I didn’t want to worry her. Ivan’s done a brilliant job there, hasn’t he?”

“Yes, I’m very grateful to him.” They fell into a strained silence until they arrived at The Residence. Szabo handed the car over to Joris and fell in behind them as they were escorted to the emperor’s waiting room. Miles and Pym were there before them.

“Count Vortaine is here already. He’s waiting in the yellow parlour until everyone gets here. Ivan’s on his way.” He rocked back and forwards from his heels to his toes, checked his chrono and paced up and down the room. Miles was as full of nervous energy as ever.

At five minutes to the hour Ivan, Juliette and Devaux walked in. She looked very tense, dressed in a traditional widow’s skirt and bolero in a sombre dark grey with a black trim. It didn’t suit her. She saw Byerly’s face. “This is the first and only time I’m wearing this, let me tell you. I’m not normally such a hypocrite.’

“Just covering all the bases.” He squeezed her hand as Armsman Gerard open the door to the inner office. “I have a very good feeling.”

She squeezed back. “You never could lie to me, Byerly.” She put up her chin and walked in.

Gregor, arms folded, had propped himself up against the front of his desk, but he came forward to be introduced. As Dono performed the honours the door opened again and Vortaine marched in. He was the only one in the room in House Uniform apart from the armsman who followed him. By had seen the man before and returned his glare with a bland smile. _LeBrun._ He’d seen it on a report. So he was out of jail, was he?

The magenta clashed dreadfully with Vortaine’s red-faced complexion. He made the emperor a very perfunctory bow. “Sire.” His attention was all on Juliette.

“So, Madame, gentlemen, shall we sit down?” Gregor led the way to the conversation circle of chairs over by the window. He chose a seat with his back to the light and sat, waiting patiently as Gerard ushered everyone to their places and then joined the array of armsman over by the door. There were five of them in all, spaced a couple of metres apart in the large room.

Gregor looked at all their faces in turn, ending up with Juliette. He held her gaze as he talked. “Shall we start by deciding what we do all agree on? We’re meeting here today with the well-being of Dono Boris Vortaine at the forefront of our minds.”

Beside him, Byerly heard Juliette gasp, although it was quickly stifled. Gregor waited for their nods. “Excellent. We’ll hear first from Count Vortaine, who has requested this meeting.”

Vortaine huffed. “There should have been no need for me to have gone to these lengths, sire. The facts and the law are plain. Dono Vortaine is my legal ward, and this woman has been aided and abetted in concealing him from me.”

“ _This woman_ is the child’s mother.” There was a gentle reproof in Gregor’s words, if Vortaine had chosen to listen. Byerly heard it, Dono, Miles and Ivan all heard it. “What part will she play in his upbringing?”

“She’ll be able to visit, of course, when he’s not at school.”

“So he won’t be living with you permanently?”

“ _With_ me, here, in Vorbarr Sultana? No, he’ll go to a good Vor school, once his inheritance is released.”

By could feel his fingers curl. Vortaine had no intention of putting himself out over Dono’s welfare. Gregor could see it, too. He spoke quite quietly. “There won’t be any inheritance. The estate of Gervaise Vortaine has been seized. All of it.”

Vortaine looked aghast. “Sire, I protest! How am I expected to support the child if he has no income? He’ll have to go to the local District school.”

 _And live at home. Your home, you mawworm. Choke on that one._ By could see him thinking it over.

Gregor continued. “And what about his sisters? Svetlana and Olga?” Everyone sat up at that one. The deception was so obvious as to be nearly ludicrous. By thought back to Juliette’s gasp. Was Boris not Dono’s middle name? _Gregor. You crafty fox._

Vortaine misinterpreted the shock in the room. He smiled. “Much as I love my nephew’s daughters, I’m in no way responsible for them. They stay with their mother of course. It’s up to her to support them as well as she’s able.”

Gregor sat up straighter. “So we come down to the crux of the matter. You so love your nephew’s daughters, count, that you have no idea of their names. We could dismiss them as mere females, but that doesn’t explain away the fact that you don’t know your great nephew’s name, either. What’s your response to that?”

Vortaine’s jaw dropped. Gregor didn’t press the matter. He continued smoothly. “What is your real objection to Dono remaining with his mother, now that you know you won’t gain financially by assuming custody of him? Is it his mother’s family you object to?”

The count grasped at the straw Gregor extended to him. “ How could any right-thinking Barrayaran not choke at the thought of a young boy being influenced by…by a licentious reprobate living with a gengineered monstrosity, or worse,” his finger shook as he pointed at Dono, “that abomination.”

He wasn’t worried about the girls falling under the influence of their wicked uncles, was he? _What a dipshit._ Gregor considered what he said. “So what if Madame Vortaine married again and lived away from Vorbarr Sultana and the influence of the Vorrutyers, with no financial call upon you or your District. Would that satisfy you?”

There was a long pause. Vortaine shifted in his chair. “Possibly.”

 _Gregor, you Trojan!_ He’d got the concession he was looking for. The custody _was_ negotiable. Byerly let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Having yielded so far, Vortaine dug his heels in again. “He’d have to be an outstanding subject, a man of true moral worth. A loyal officer, at least, not high Vor, necess—”

Juliette had been silent up to now but at this she couldn’t contain herself any longer. “No! I’m not marrying a Vor, not even the lowest of the low Vor, never mind a high Vor. I won’t do it.”

Gregor inclined his head. “It would seem that Madame Vortaine also has some stipulations. Under what circumstances would a Prole satisfy your requirements, Vortaine?”

Vortaine stared at Juliette in astonishment.“What objections could there possibly be to marrying a Vor? I never heard of such a thing!”

Gregor coughed softly. “There are precedents.”

Vortaine stared at him in bewilderment until the penny dropped. He turned an even darker shade of red. “Er, yes, well. A Prole. Let me see. There are several loyal officers…look at Commodore Koudelka, for example. Yes, a decorated officer may be sufficient. He would have the discipline to withstand the corruption.”

“I’ve a good mind to march right out of here and marry the first prole I see!” Juliette snapped. “You can’t actually be serious!’

Gregor held up a hand. “Please bear with me, Madame. We seem to be getting somewhere here. A serving officer might be called away on duty at any moment. There may be a lack of fatherly supervision at a critical period. Perhaps a time-served veteran, or would one with an honourable discharge fit the bill?”

“I _am_ going to marry the first prole I see.” Juliette jumped up.

Gregor smiled. “Very well, Madame. I’m sure that can be arranged. Please sit down.”

Byerly tensed. He could see Ivan thinking the same thing he’d just thought of. _Yes! It was superb!_

Gregor waited for an answer from Vortaine. The count could sense he was being painted into a corner; he just didn’t know which corner. “As long as the man had stable, on-going employment and is a time-served or honourably discharged officer, I see no objections.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere. Thank you, count.” Gregor turned to Juliette.

“Would you care to turn around, Madame? We have five outstanding Proles right behind you. It only remains to see if they’re eligible.”

There was a huge grin now on Ivan’s face. He kept silent only by a severe struggle with himself. Miles was no better and Dono only then began to realise what Gregor had done.

Gerard was the first to speak. “I was never an Imperial officer, sire. I’m ineligible.”

Szabo stood to attention. ”Sorry to disoblige the lady, sire. I’ve been happily married for close to forty years.”

Pym spoke up. “Senior sergeant, ImpSec. I’m also married. I’m doubly ineligible, sire.”

All eyes turned to the next in line. LeBrun. He didn’t have a clue what was going on. He looked wildly round the room. “What? What do I need to say?”

Pym took pity on him. “Have you ever been an Imperial officer, LeBrun?”

LeBrun looked more alarmed than ever. “Me? Not a chance. I finished my ten as a corporal.”

Gregor actually smiled. “Well, then, Madame Vortaine, it would appear that your choices have narrowed somewhat, doesn’t it? Let’s see what the last man has to say for himself.”

Ivan’s armsman had a very peculiar look on his face. He stood straightly to attention. “Devaux, Enzo, 60126008 former Major, Imperial Security. Never married, sire. And the boy’s name is Dono Wilhelm Vortaine, and his sisters are Sonia Louise and Anya Victoria.”

He spoke to Gregor, but his gaze never left Juliette’s face. She coloured. “Wait, what? You’re not serious?”

Gregor allowed himself to smile. “Madame Vortaine, I’m totally serious.”


	18. Living freely our new lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ever After

It was Gregor who was first to speak again. “So, Count Vortaine. Can your family’s honour be satisfied concerning the custody and welfare of the minor, Dono Wilhelm Vortaine?”

The count glared daggers at Byerly. Well, he couldn’t take his spite out on Gregor, could he? He nodded, at last. “Yes, sire, as head of my family I would be satisfied with this arrangement.”

“And there will be no continued…friction…between House Vortaine and House Vorrutyer over this matter? We’d want your name’s word on that. We are, of course, only referring to this custody process. No one in this room expects you to become best of friends with the Vorrutyers.”

By could hear the amusement quivering in Gregor’s voice. _No, Vortaine_. It was Byerly’s turn to glower back. Call Sela a gengineered monstrosity, would you? _That_ was not going to go unpunished.

The count hauled himself to his feet and looked at a point somewhere over Gregor’s right shoulder. Byerly couldn’t see his hands from where he sat. Perhaps he ought to go and check he didn’t have his fingers crossed. “I swear by my name as Vortaine that I relinquish the guardianship of Dono Wilhelm Vortaine to his mother’s future husband Major Enzo Devaux and hold no ill feeling towards any member of House Vorrutyer over this particular matter. There will be no repercussions, on my side at least.” He looked like he wanted to spit. “May I retire, sire?”

Gregor bowed slightly. “You have my thanks, Count. Go with my very good will. Gerard will see you out.”

The door had barely shut behind him before Ivan stood as well. “I have the feeling I’m totally surplus to requirements here. Come on, Miles. You can give me a lift home. Pym will look after the both of us and Devaux can bring Juliette and the ground car back whenever. Oh, hang on a minute. We nearly forgot one of the formalities. Did you want to say something to me, Devaux?”

Devaux marched over and stood to attention in front of his liege lord. “There hasn’t been a proposal as yet, but just in case, My Lord Count, I request your permission to marry so that my sons may serve you.”

A little devil twinkled in Ivan’s eye. “This is very sudden. Are you sure about this, Devaux? It’s a big step, you know.”

Everyone in the room gave Ivan a _look_ , bar Juliette. She wasn’t looking at anyone. Miles snapped at his cousin. “Knock it off, Ivan.”

“Oh, all right. Can’t a man enjoy himself?” He shook hands with his armsman. “Of course you have my permission, Devaux. Congratulations, I hope. I’ll need you on duty in the morning for the flight back to New Sheffield. Madame V—Juliette wants to get back to her children, and _I_ want to see my wife. Come on, Miles, what are we waiting for? We haven’t got all day. Good morning, sire. That was one spectacular piece of work.”

Gregor watched them leave before he turned back. “Take a seat, Armsman. I’m aware there are a great many details to work out, some of them privately between the two of you, of course, but others concern the Imperium and Juliette’s family. As you say, there hasn’t been a proposal as yet.”

He’d switched to calling her by her given name. Byerly approved. There was no need to mention the other one ever again. There _was_ something he was curious about, though.

“So how did you know, sire? That Devaux would be willing, that is?”

“A little bird told me, or at least a few little birds told me a few different things. I don’t need ImpSec to make _all_ of my deductions for me. It was mostly Ivan, though. He knows Devaux better than any of us.”

Dono had been watching Juliette for a while. “I know the emperor took you at your word, Juliette, but you don’t really have to marry the first non-Vor you see, you know. How do you honestly feel about this?”

Gregor held up a hand. “Before Juliette answers, may I point out one or two of the technicalities? Vortaine named Devaux as Juliette’s future husband. He made no stipulations about _when_ the wedding has to take place. A betrothal is perfectly sufficient to fulfil the terms of the agreement, but not even that is taken for granted as yet. I, on the other hand, or I probably should say _We_ told Vortaine there’d be no inheritance for Dono. That’s perfectly true, because _We_ have decided to award the whole of the value of the estate to Juliette outright, to be disposed of as she sees fit. There’ll be no financial need to marry, Juliette. You’ll be independent no matter what you choose to do.”

Byerly looked from Devaux to Juliette and back again. He wasn’t at all sure what she was going to say. “Remember the way Devaux stood up to the Lord Auditor and told him not to make decisions on your behalf?” He flicked Gregor a quick glance. “You should have seen him, sire. I thought Miles was going to breathe fire at any moment. He was _very_ annoyed at Devaux’s temerity, but the man was right, of course. Juliette, he’s the last man that’s going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Juliette twisted her fingers in her lap. She’d hunched in again, just a little, unsure of herself and unsure of Devaux. “Enzo, are you just doing this to be nice? Without any of the complications, would you still want to marry me?”

Devaux looked at her. The expression in his eyes was unfathomable. “I never thought I’d get married,” he remarked. “When I wore the emperor’s uniform I could never _think_ of asking a woman to share her life with me. Mine was…precarious, I think you could call it, far more dangerous than most ImpSec officers. I paid the price for that. When I was invalided out I was in no fit state to inflict myself on anyone. Now, it would be a risk, taking me on. I’m not the man I used to be. I didn’t expect to ever have children. I couldn’t believe my luck, these past few weeks, to pretend to be normal. Your children aren’t complications. I think they’re my hope of salvation. You’d be getting a very bad bargain, Juliette, taking me on.”

She reached out for his hand. “That’s the first time you’ve called me Juliette. I thought you never would.”

He squeezed her hand, then gently extracted his own from her grasp. “I got a lecture from the count last night, you know. He said it was the same one Dr Waleska gave him. No getting involved with traumatised victims. They can’t give proper informed consent.”

“Perhaps he should have given that lecture to me.”

Devaux shrugged. He wasn’t looking at Juliette now. He was looking at his boots.“Perhaps.”

Gregor stirred, bringing their attention back to him. “I don’t think either of you need to despair _just_ yet. What you _do_ need to do right now is court each other. Emperor’s orders. Go on a date. Have fun. Snuggle up. Learn to trust each other. Go out in groups. Go out with the children. You’ll get the idea. If not here, down in New Sheffield or Rotherhall would be ideal.”

Byerly couldn’t let that go by. “You could book in to the _Black Sheep_. Did you go there for lunch when you visited Rotherhall? It’s the most romantic place I know. Sela and I love it there.”

Dono joined in. “Delia told me she and Duv had the most magnificent honeymoon at the _Black Sheep_. I’ve always been meaning to try it myself. Byerly is famous in Rotherhall, you know. He’d probably get you a discount. You should go now, while the babysitting good will is at its zenith.”

Gerard entered the room again. Gregor sighed at the sight of him. “Talk about babysitters and look what happens. Before I work on Komarr appropriations with the Minister for finance, may I ask one favour?”

They all four of them sat up straight and looked at him. Dono took the lead. “Of course, sire, anything in my power.”

“No, not you, count. Juliette, and Enzo. If, and I really mean _if_ , if you do go ahead and marry further down the track, I remember another wedding, a very long time ago now. I do believe it was the first prole wedding here in The Residence. It was in the Red Room, and all very exciting. I think it’s time we had another one. I promise not to come in my pyjamas this time, though.”

Pyjamas? By was going to have to ask Miles about that one, as Gerard was _hovering_. The all stood up to leave. Dono followed Szabo out but before the other three made it through the door Gregor spoke to them again. “One last thing. In your friendly chats with Vortaine I don’t think that it would be a good idea to mention exactly who despatched his nephew. That can be for us to know and him to find out, don’t you think?”

Byerly stood back to allow Juliette to exit. “Quite so, sire. I know Miles was accused of making his own widows, but in this case…”

Gregor smiled a little. “Precisely.”

Dono waited for them in the secretary’s office. “It’s lunch time. I need to call Olivia and I’m sure Byerly will be lynched if he doesn’t call Sela. Juliette, why don’t you have ten minutes on your own with Devaux and then I’ll take us all to Shoko’s? I want to hear all about my nephew and nieces before you disappear again. We can walk there, if you like. We may as well make use of the Emperor’s free parking for a little while yet.”

Juliette held out her hand to Devaux. “I think Enzo and I might take a turn around the square. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

The Red Room at the Imperial Residence had hosted some grand, formal events in its long and chequered history. Three days after Winterfair, it held a very special wedding with little in the way formality or pomp. Count Vortaine, invited out of courtesy, was rigid with disapproval at the arrangements. Only the knowledge that he and his countess would stand with the emperor and empress as Count and Countess Vorbarra, the Lord Auditor and Counts Voralys and Vorrutyer on the _second_ circle of witnesses could reconcile him to the fact there were common armsmen and their wives on the third circle behind him.

The bride had flown in the face of convention and chosen two seconds. No, not a second and a third, as Sela had been at pains to point out. It and Jenna Tuomonen were equals, thank you very much. Byerly, relegated to baby-sitting duties for the afternoon thought it best not to argue. His House uniform was protected with an elegant cloth in Vorrutyer blue edged with grey and Belpierre happily dribbled over his shoulder and down his back when he wasn’t sticking a slobbery fist into By’s ear. Belpierre was teething. By’s tunic had been altered once again to remove the embellishments signifying a count’s heir now that he’d been bumped down the order of succession by the arrival of Lord Pierre. It wasn’t a loss By regretted.

Enzo Devaux had thrown the numbers out by only choosing the one second, but again, convention was flouted when the emperor politely requested him to wear his Imperial dress uniform, even though he’d been discharged nearly three years ago. The emperor had had his reasons. Neither Devaux nor the newly-promoted Major Tuomonen were weighed down with the ceremonial two swords, but Enzo was still burdened by the most astonishing array of Imperial awards. Ivan had sidled up to Byerly when the pair made their appearance.

“Look at Miles’ face. He’s counting. I don’t think even he has _three_ Imperial Gold Stars, not to mention the silver and bronze ones, and all those bad luck badges and what have you. No wonder Gregor’s been so keen to see Devaux looked after.”

“Are you going to release him from his oath?” By asked. “It’s been a bit hard to pin him down on what he wants to do.”

“No, he’s content to stay on as armsman. He’s going to be permanently based in New Sheffield in charge of security at the District House and Offices. I can manage that now I’m up to my full score. They’ll be living in the married quarters alongside the Waltons and the Foxes and the kids are all signed up at the local schools. Juliette’s going to be working with Fiona Walton at the child care centre now that it’s finally been commissioned.”

“I wouldn’t have thought she’d have to work,” By said. “The settlement she received was quite something.”

Ivan shrugged. “I think she _wants_ to work. —Here she comes now. Talk to you afterwards, By.”

An eight pointed star surrounded the central circle. Sela, Jenna and Lauri all managed to pour groats at the same time to seal in Juliette and Enzo before stepping back to their places to join Enzo’s parents, Dono, Sonia and Anya. Juliette glowed with happiness and Enzo—Byerly had to smile. Enzo looked like he wanted to pinch himself. All he could talk about at the bachelor party was how he didn’t deserve such good luck. By had managed to shut him up at last by reminding him he wasn’t all that lucky. He was going to have Byerly as a brother-in-law.

As soon as Lauri Tuomonen swept aside the groats with his boot young Dono launched himself forwards to be swept up into Devaux’s arms. “You’re my Da! You’re my new Da now!”

Count Vortaine’s growl of disapproval was the only sour spot to mar the day, although it barely caused a ripple and was soon forgotten. Even his wife hushed him up.

There was a table set up in one of the side alcoves to display wedding presents. After the speeches finished and before the dancing started. Byerly and Sela wandered over to look at them. Belpierre had long since been put to bed under the care of the Imperial nursery. Sela sipped on a glass of champagne, its first in a long time. “Some of these are really interesting, Byerly.” It picked up a card. “Why would Count Voralys give them a course of treatment with Dr Wrachmann? Does he think Juliette needs it, or something?”

“It’s more the _or something_. That one’s for Enzo.”

“Oh, I’ll say no more then. Now this one has to be for the both of them. The countess has given them the use of a replicator and associated services. I like her thinking. I couldn’t believe _you know who_ made Juliette go through _three_ body births.”

“Devaux didn’t think he could have children after he was on the wrong end of so much hard radiation. He was in a bod pod for three days, Miles told me. He was never going to be able to afford the specialised gamete selection on his own, he said. Now they’ve got the choice.”

“I wish you’d start calling him Enzo. It’s his name, and he’s your brother in law now, after all.”

“Enzo, then. _Shit_ , would you look at this. A salt and pepper set. Of all the—”

Sela twitched the card out of Byerly’s fingers. “I don’t even have to guess, but let me see. Yes. Count Vortaine. What a screw!”

“Oh, well, they can give them back to them next Winterfair. Let’s go dance.”

Byerly finally got to dance with his sister while Sela flirted with the emperor. By wasn’t even going to look what was going on there. He smiled down at his sister instead. “Happy, Jules?”

Her eyes filled with tears. “I’m so happy, Byerly. Enzo…he’s such a good man. I never knew a man could be so gentle. Dono just idolises him, and the girls aren’t so far behind.”

“And what about you?”

“Oh, I’m so very content now. I’ve come home, and I’m living freely my new life.”

The End


End file.
